Dragon's Rioting Z
by BOS-Kai
Summary: Spat from the Crack of Time after an Earthling named Rhys introduces Demigra to his demise, he finds himself in an infirmary bed at Nangokuren High School. Offered a place among the student population of martial artists, he accepts. How can the three Dragons hope to defeat this new challenger? However, Mira and Towa aren't too far behind to exact their revenge.
1. New Student at School

**Each chapter in this fanfiction will be covering 1 or 2 chapters in the manga. I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragons Rioting. I only own my OC.**

 **I know what you're thinking, _another_ Dragon Ball Z fanfiction. I know that Dragon Ball Z characters are OP, but I felt like an OP DBZ character would fit in this story. **

**AN: I have deleted this fanfic before and I apologize for it. I felt like this story didn't go far since the manga is currently halted at chapter 30 with no translation for chapter 31 in sight. But after some thinking, I've decided to re-add the story and write further chapters for it.**

* * *

 **[OST Play – Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Broly, The Legendary Super Saiyan]**

 **Crack of Time**

Demigra had just returned to his prison in the Crack of Time before he sent the Time Vault to explode from an energy ball he shot before going through a portal he made to flee from there, but he had an unexpected and annoying little pest.

"So…you've followed me into the Crack of Time. You're persistent I'll give you that," Spat Demigra who had returned to his prison after escaping the soon-to-be destroyed Time Vault.

The person who Demigra spoke of just came out of a closing portal Demigra had created to get into the Crack of Time, "I'm many things, Demigra. And your slayer is one of them!" Cockily said an Earthling named Rhys. He has blue eyes, black Teen Gohan's hair and he wore Piccolo's Demon clothing with cape with default colors. His current master is Perfect Cell so his smug attitude had rubbed off on him. Like Master like student as the fitting thing to say would be.

Demigra turned around to the Earthling, "My slayer?" Demigra questioned with a taunting tone, "What can you do against me, a God? After all, you're only _human_ ," He insulted. But Rhys just shrugged it off.

"Throw all the insults you've got at me all you want, it won't change your fate," Rhys smirked as he powered up in a grey-white aura ready to fight the Demon God.

"Haha! My fate has already been pre-determined. It ends with me eradicating you from existence!" The Demon God held his staff in front of him and energy started to pour from of the crystal on the tip of the staff. A purple/dark sphere surrounded him and a blinding light made Rhys cover his eyes with his right hand. When the light died down the Demon God had transformed into a different being. It resembles a blue humanoid dragon twice the size of an average size person with white under-skin and long red hair going down to his back like a Super Saiyan 3. And he was also was decorated with jewelry from necklaces, bracelets and earrings that resembles the Potara ones.

"Big woop, you can transform into an ugly beast. What of it?" He insulted.

" _Throw all the insults you've got at me all you want, it won't change your fate,"_ Demigra taunted the Earthling by repeating what he said before.

 **[OST End]**

"Dick," he muttered removing his smirk, "Kaioken!" he shouted as he began to glow red with a red aura.

 **[OST Play – Told You So by Drowning Pool]**

"Enough chit-chat! Let's do this already!" Rhys charged towards Demigra throwing a Ki blast at him. Using his forearm Demigra blocked the shot and smoke was created from the impact.

When the smoke cleared Rhys couldn't be of acting surprised Demigra lifted his right arm and blocked a fist which Rhys had had thrown. Demigra didn't even have to grab the fist because it was too big for the Earthling's fist, "A feint attack…the oldest trick in the book. You are full of surprises." Demigra scoffed sarcastically.

"But of course, Demigra. You haven't seen the best act yet!" Rhys then teleported in in front Demigra and rushed him with punches to the chest. After several punches he did an uppercut, sending him flying upwards and then teleported above him, where Demigra would be headed to. When he got close to him he struck Demigra with a **Sledgehammer** in his back sending him back down.

"GGGGAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Demigra widened his eyes in pain as he managed to stop himself from falling any more. His yell in pain was like a bear in the woods.

"What's wrong Demigra? Don't like being used as a pinball?" Rhys taunted once more when he flew back down to Demigra's level.

"No, but you will!" An enraged Demon God teleported in front of Rhys and punched him backward, teleported to where he was flying to, kick him up and then teleport above him and grabbed his head with his big palm and placing a Majin symbol on his forehead before throwing him back down. Rhys managed to stop but failed to notice the Majin's symbol on his head.

"Ha! Is that all you-"

 **Kaboom!**

The Majin emblem exploded in his face, sending him flying backwards a bit where he could see Demigra emerging from the smoke that was created from the explosion with a **Nova Strike.** He was forced back like being hit by a train towards the giant shard, Demigra refusing to pull back his fist from Rhys.

 **BAM! SHATTER!**

Rhys collided with a giant shard and went through it creating a hole in it and kept flying backwards from the g-force when Demigra finally had pulled back his fist after going through the shard.

 **BAM!**

Rhys crashed into the crystal wall with his shirt and some parts of the side of his pants torn, bruises on his body and blood spilling from his mouth. "*cough* *cough* Ugh…" Rhys managed to pull himself out of the crack that he made from the impact of the **Nova Strike.** He wiped the blood from his mouth, "Hehe," Rhys weakly laughed. "Looks like need to use my ace up my sleeve. Kaioken x3!" He yelled multiplying his power by three.

"Kaioken as many times as you want. Not even Kaioken x20 can help you beat me," Demigra taunted, "You're certainly not a Super monkey," he mocked Rhys by being something he'll never be - a Saiyan. But he was wrong…

"I won't be too sure about that," Rhys said which confused Demigra.

"Oh? And what do you mean that?" He questioned with interest.

"Being a student of Cell's has taught me something more than skills," a giant smile appeared on his face. "It had taught me being a biological being like him, you can artificially be a Saiyan."

 **[OST End]**

"W-what?!" Demigra widened his eyes in shock.

 **[Play OST – Super Saiyan 3 Theme]**

"I did say the best act is yet to come. Observe," Rhys giggled spreading his arms out in a horse riding stance. "Rrrrraaaggggghhhhhhh!" Rhys powered up and his hair began to rise and change colour.

"N-no…" Demigra was taken aback from the scene he is witnessing in front of him.

"Rrrraaagggghhhhhh!" Rhys finished his Super Kaioken transformation. He was covered in an orange aura and his hair was bright yellow. Demigra was still shocked at the sight.

"Well? What do you think?" Rhys said with a smug smile. "I still have to master it like the other Saiyans, but I've learned to use it for just the right time to beat you."

"You…little mongrel!" Demigra was infuriated.

"Let me explain, sometime before I came here I asked Goku if he could share some of his DNA with me, and he said yes out of the interest of fighting a powerful Earthling with artificial Saiyan DNA. Funny story actually." Rhys folded is arms with a smirk as big as Vegeta's ego. "Now, where were we?" He aggravated Demigra to a new level. Demigra just wanted to finish off Rhys as soon as possible. The sooner he did the less time he would have to be around him. Gathering his Ki for a final attack he held his hands outward and a produced one of his ultimate, **Energy Jet** , a ball of dark energy that was twice the size of himself. Understanding what Demigra was doing, he accepted the last test of strength with him. Rhys unfolded his arms and cuffed his arms backward and a Z-soul of Perfect Cell appeared behind him mimicking his movements.

"Ka..me…ha…me…" Rhys started.

"DIE!" Demigra shouted launching the huge dark ball at Rhys.

"HA!" Rhys and Perfect Cell expanded their hands outward and created a huge light blue energy wave. The **Kamehameha** wave and **Energy Jet** both collided causing an energy clash. However, Demigra's ball was winning the tug-of-war duel. His ball was getting closer to Rhys. _'He put more power into this attack that I thought'_ He thought worriedly, but he decided to put more power into his own attack too.

"Kaioken x20 this, bitch!" He shouted as his power became 20 times stronger. "HA!" He shouted once more, adding more power to his Kamehameha wave making it bigger. As the added power made its way to the ball, it was starting to push towards Demigra.

"No! I cannot lose! I am a God!" He shouted trying to add whatever power he had left into the clash, but it was not enough. The ball got closer and closer to him and then he was blanketed in his own attack and Rhys's Solar Kamehameha.

"No, no, no, no! Aaaahhhhh!" He was blown away into smithereens as the Demon God was no more. The beam diminished and Rhys was left panting from the strength and exhaustion he had stressed out on his body.

 **[OST End]**

Rhys was forced out of Super Kaioken as he was left limp as he unconsciously began to fall into the endless void below. He fell for some time before he was covered in a white light and disappeared.

* * *

 **Time Next**

Back at the Time Vault, Supreme Kai of Time was watching her employee, Trunks pace backwards and forth from worry about his friend Rhys since he was gone for a long time. He started to get worried as thoughts clouded his mind of the possibilities of Rhys being defeated to Demigra, him being stuck in the Crack of Time or even worse things.

"Hey you don't need to worry about Rhys, Trunks," Goku reassured him.

"How can I not? He's been in there with Demigra for a long time and he hasn't shown any signs of returning. I fear for the worse…" Trunks said looking down.

"I'm sure he's fine. He is artificially a Saiyan now, hehe," Goku said with his hand behind his head and with his signature smile.

"What?!" Both Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks yelled simultaneously.

Goku scratched his cheek. "Hehe, a while before Rhys left, he asked me for some of my DNA," Goku put on an innocent smile.

"You did what?!" They both yelled again.

"You give him some of your DNA?" The Kai of Time asked with her eyes widened. "Why?"

"Y-yeah. I just wanted to fight a powerful Earthling with Saiyan DNA," He giggled.

Trunks sighed crossing his arms with his eyes closed and shook his head in disappointment, "It can't be helped…"

* * *

"Ugh…" Rhys slowly moaned as his eyes slowly opened and his vision coming back.

"Ah, you're awake," said a mysterious feminine voice.

"W-who are you?" He asked still struggling to open his eyes from the exhaustion against the Demon God.

"I am Doctor Mitsuko and you are currently in the infirmary at Nangokuren High School," Nangokuren High School? He must be on Earth. Rhys tried getting up from a lying position but the doctor rushed over to lay him back down, "No! You mustn't move too much!" She scolded him. Rhys finally managed to open his eyes and regain his vision. He could see that he was under the sheets of a white bed sheet bed in a room of full cabinets with several types of medicine in them like a normal hospital would. When he looked at the gorgeous doctor looking at him she had long black hair, glasses with sharp edges wearing a red blouse, black skirt and a lab coat. And she had enormous breasts that would make the Supreme Kai of Time jealous to no end.

' _If I was in the Crack of Time how did I get sent to Earth?_ He thought to himself. _'Could it be the Crack trying to spit me out?'_ The questions could wait later until he crossed that bridge, but for now he needed to know where he was on Earth.

Rhys shifted his head to the right to look at the doctor, face to face, "Say Mitsuko, how did I wind up in this bed?" He asked the doctor breaking the silence.

"A few of the students found you lying on the school grounds hurt and unconscious, so they brought you here to me and now you're in my care," she explained sitting back on her chair by her desk, "Though that cape you were wearing was hard for some of the stronger students to carry in. Why exactly were you wearing that heavy thing?" She asked.

"It's a part of my continuous training from a previous master," he responded. "But, I guess thanks are in order for caring for me," he said to the doctor.

"Don't mention it. It's my duty to look after people, student or non-student," she said straightening her glasses.

"Where are my belongings?" Rhys asked still looking at the doctor.

"Ah, over here," she got up from her chair and handed him a little sack. "Your cape is on the floor to your left," she pointed to the left on his bed.

"Thank you," Rhys said grabbing a Senzu bean and eating it. Rhys suddenly jumped from the bed in his torn clothing and stretching his arms, neck and legs. "That's better." This sight left the doctor's mouth drop to the floor.

"What?" Rhys asked questioning about her weird face.

 ***KNOCK KNOCK***

Someone knocked on the door, "Ah, never mind. That reminds me someone wants to speak to you," she said standing up and opening the door to reveal a small old man the size of Krillin with glasses, wearing a white collar shirt with four buttons and long black pants and black shoes. His mouth however, was so wrinkled it looked like he had eaten a lemon. "This is the principal of this school, Gorozaemon Rhysbeenosuke Yonemitsu." Why on Earth would he have a, long name like that? Might as well call yourself supercalifragilisticexpialidocious why don't you?

"H-h-h-how are-are you, y-y-y-young m-m-m-m-man?" He questioned very slowly like a person who was freezing in the winter.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. My name is Rhys, it's a pleasure to meet you principal," Rhys responded staring at the old man, who in turn did the same. After a while the old man spoke.

"Y-y-y-you look l-l-like an f-f-f-f-foreign fighter," He slowly said again. Damn, it was annoying to hear it.

"I guess I am a foreigner and yes I am a fighter, what of it?" He questioned with a bit of anger in his tone.

"G-g-g-g-good," he started. "Y-y-y-you see,"

"Um excuse me Principal," Doctor Mitsuko interfered, "With due respect, sir. If you're going to explain the school's situation maybe I can explain it in your steed?" The principal nodded and allowed the Doctor to explain the situation. That was a good thing because if the Principal were to explain it would feel like being in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It'd be a year explaining from him but would be a day when someone else would explain it.

"At this school there is a tradition that we abide by the law of nature so currently there is a war between three factions, one of each year group: The first years lead by Ayane, the second years lead by Rino and then the third years lead by Kyouka. These strong leaders have tremendous abilities that make them in a class of their own: Dragons," strong enough to put them in their own class? Sounds like Broly, "These three groups are contesting over leadership of the school. In a sense you could say "to become the new king of the jungle".

"Contesting over leadership? But isn't the principal supposed to control the school?" Rhys asked. That was a good point.

The doctor crossed her arms under her huge breasts which made them bounce, "In terms of dominance, no. He only sorts things out for the school, not to lead it."

"I see…" He muttered to himself, stroking his hand on his chin.

"Recently it was only a two-way contest with Rino and Kyoka, but since Ayane transferred this year it's become a three-way brawl," after she finished Rhys became intrigued in this school. If he could join here he could give the students a real shock when they try to take on a student with the power nearly on par with a Demon God. He could be on Beerus's level, but he isn't a Saiyan God, or maybe….An Earthling Saiyan God.

"Y-y-y-young man, h-h-h-how would you like t-t-t-to join this s-s-s-s-school?" Really? He's just handing him an invitation, just like that?

"Why with the sudden invitation?" He asked much to his own ire. He had just prolonged the principal's talking time and Rhys mentally kicked himself for it.

"Y-y-y-you could add m-m-m-more compet-t-t-tion to the d-d-d-dragons," Rhys thought for a long time considering his choices. He could either back to the Time Patrollers with the little work there could be done since the defeat of Mira, Towa and most recently, Demigra. Or he could say yes and attend this school to have fun fighting or toying with the so-called "Dragons." Eh, staying this school for a while wouldn't hurt.

"Okay, I'll join this school," he gave a nod the principal. "But I don't have any form of school gear."

"S-s-s-supplies will b-b-b-b-be provided f-f-f-for you. B-b-b-bye," with that the principal headed towards the floor not before saying "Welcome to Nangokuren High School" in his annoying as hell speech.

Rhys turned to the doctor. "What you said about the Dragons, they had tremendous abilities right?" She nodded. "Not like I am boasting but I have tremendous abilities too so how would I go on about becoming one of them?" Rhys asked which then left a short silence before it came into laughter. After a while of laughing the doctor looked a Rhys and saw the serious look he had.

"Wait, you're serious aren't you?" She asked and in turn Rhys nodded in conformation.

"My," she coughed clearing her throat, "To become one you need to have strength on par with the Dragons, and when you have you need to get your message out to the students about your claim. Then lastly you need a group of at least three extra people," she finished explaining.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," he walked out of the infirmary and smiled. These Dragons are going to get a wake-up call when he gets into the fray.

* * *

The next day when Rhys enrolled at the school and he was wearing the first year outfit which was a white buttoned shirt with a black and yellow tie and a red blazer, black pants, a belt and black shoes and he had the black student bag. In his free time he decided to walk around the school campus and give himself a tour before he had to go to class. He walked around the sports grounds, assembly hall and many other areas. When the bell rang Rhys went to his homeroom class. He stood outside a classroom, which he could sense two higher power levels than the others in the class, and not to mention a couple more high and several lower power levels throughout the school. Rhys took a deep breath before raising his right hand and knocking on the door.

 ***KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"Come in," a feminine voice said. Rhys opened the door to see the teacher at the front of the class. She was an average adult woman, with black hair that is tied in a bun and some hanging from the side. She wears a dark colored button down vest that is practically open, over a white button down shirt that is also practically open showing her cleavage and with the sleeves rolled up, a dark colored mini skirt, a necklace, and a bracelet. She also had a mole on the side of her mouth. Rhys scanned the class and detected the two power levels from a girl, which he guess would be Ayane, the first year Dragon and then a male who looked stressed who was surrounded by desks filled by girls. Rhys looked back at the teacher.

"Um…" Rhys scratched his right cheek. "Hello, I'm a new transfer student,"

"Ah, yes. The new transfer student. My name is Okina and I'll be your homeroom teacher," she turned around to her class, "Then please introduce yourself."

Rhys nodded and turned to the class putting on a smile, "My name is Rhys, I love fighting and I will become a Dragon," Rhys bowed. His introduction made the students sweat drop at the sudden statement that he would become a Dragon. The entire classroom erupted in laughter. The only ones who weren't laughing were Ayane and the other boy, though Ayane had her mouth wide open with her eyes widened.

"You want to be become a Dragon? H~~how bold of you," The teacher suddenly changed her attitude to a perverted one and began to rub her breasts. Why did he have to get a weird teacher?

Feeling Deija vu from yesterday from the doctor doing the same by laughing at his declaration, Rhys powered himself up slightly with a serious look on his face that said "Do you really want to continue?", lifting his clothing up and creating a wind gust towards the students just powerful enough to blow their hair and clothing back like a fan on a fast setting as a warning that he is serious when he wants to become a Dragon. The laughing stopped as the students recognized the serious aura that the new transfer student was giving off.

' _Powerful,'_ Ayane thought still shocked.

He stopped powering up and the student's hairs stopped blowing, "Now that all of you have quietened down, maybe it's for the best if we get the class underway. Don't you agree?" He asked the class which all of them gave him a nod. He walked towards the spare seat two spaces away to the left of the other boy. The teacher resumed the homeroom class.

* * *

After the bell rang for lunch, the other boy left the classroom as soon as he could, evading all the female students with incredible speed which no one could watch his movements except for Rhys. He had stood up from his chair and began to take another tour around the school and get familiar with the school grounds. He now visited the gymnasium, the science labs and the medical bay, where he found himself after he fought Demigra. He walked up to the school roof for some privacy, but he sensed the presence of the other boy and Ayane. Eager to talk to them he opened the door to the rooftop and saw the boy leaning over the railings and Ayane meters behind him.

"Hi you two!" Rhys waved his hand getting Ayane and the boy to look behind and greet him back. Rhys walked over to the two and introduced themselves. "Hi, my name is Rhys. It's a pleasure," he held out his hand and the boy was the first to shake first.

"My name is Tachibana Rintaro, but you can call me Rin," he was wearing the same first year outfit as Rhys and he had black short spikey hair and greyish-blue eyes.

Rhys looked at Ayane to shake her hand next, though she was hesitant at first because she heard Rhys's statement to become a Dragon and had felt his power. She couldn't tell if that was a large or small portion of his power he displayed. "My…name is Ayane," she had red eyes and a red ponytail that she had tied in a messy manner that reached to her waist. She wore a no sleeve white shirt that splits into two ends at her waist, which then extend down the sides of her legs. She also wore a red tie with two yellow lines around her collar, a short, red skirt with two yellow lines, red stockings, black shoes, red and black cuffs on her wrists and ankles, and black and red fingerless gloves. She is also shown to wear a red jacket with a black trim.

"So…were you serious. About becoming a Dragon?" She asked as rain started to pour down. Rintaro was interested in knowing too.

"There are times to be serious and times to joke around, and this Dragon business is no joking matter," Rhys answered simply.

"I…see," Ayane said before walking over to Rintaro and getting up close to his face. Rintaro pulled his head back and widened his eyes, "Please teach me Master?"

"Master?" Rhys questioned with shock.

"I am no good the way I am now," she said in a begging tone.

' _Too-tootootootootootoo too close!'_ Rintaro thought to himself and tried to run away from Ayane, but slipped on a puddle of water running toward the exit. The water Rintaro kicked up soaked Ayane's top which revealed a see through dark blue bra and soaked Rhys's top.

"Oi! Be careful running in wet weather," Rhys pointing out the obvious.

"Please use the dormitory bath you two," Ayane suggested to Rintaro and Rhys.

* * *

"So cool!" Rhys exclaimed in awe from seeing the bath this school had. It was big with more than twenty stalls to shower yourself and there was a huge square bath in the centre and a few small circled shaped ones around the big one.

"Ooh, how large!" Rintaro added his two cents. The two boys walked over to two stalls on the opposite side of the bathroom and began to wash themselves when they filled their buckets with hot water.

"So Rin," Rhys said starting a conversation and washing his arms with soap and sponge, "When I entered the classroom when I transferred, I saw you looking…how should I say? Disturbed," Rintaro widened his eyes. "And then you acted strange when you left the room at that speed evading all the girls no matter what."

"H-how could you watch my movements?" Rintaro asked looking at Rhys next to him.

"I've had a lot of training and I'm used to watching the speed of a person that fast. Even people faster than that," Rhys picked up the bucket of hot water and drenched himself. "So back onto the main topic, why are going to such lengths to avoid these girls?"

Rintaro didn't want to inform Rhys of his disease, Hentai Syndrome where he could die if he ever became sexually aroused, so he came up with a short answer. "My…past," Rintaro hopefully told him to get him to question him no further. And it worked.

"I see. Well it's not my business to pry into someone's past," Rhys smiled at Rintaro.

"Thank you," Rintaro blushed from the happiness.

"Oh that reminds me!" Rhys hit his right fist on his left palm remembering something and he looked towards Rintaro, "I believe we're in the same dorm," Rhys pointed out and put a Goku smile and rubbed the back of his head, "Just a warning, I might snore."

"Thanks for the warning," Rintaro laughed.

"Well I should go back to the dorm. It was nice talking with you alone Rin. I'll see you there," Rhys said getting up and getting ready to go out.

"Yeah, it was nice to talk to you too," Rintaro smiled knowing he had found a brother-complex in that new friend. On the way out Rhys passed Ayane who was wrapped in a towel.

"I'm heading off to bed. Oyasumi, Ayane-san," Rhys smiled at her.

"Oyasumi, Rhys-san," She responded.

"Please, I have no need for formalities so do call my Rhys," he told her.

"Okay…Rhys," with that Rhys left the bathroom, but unaware he was had the towel still wrapped around his groin. From the bathroom screams could be heard.

"KKKYYYAAAA!"

"Cover yourself up pervert!"

"Sorry!" Rhys apologized to the girls.

* * *

Rhys was standing outside his dorm (with clothes on luckily) and he opened the door to see it was quite the small room, with one window between the two bunkbeds at each side. There were also two boys already in here on their beds on the right side reading some kind of magazines. When Rhys got a close look it had naked ladies posing on the front cover. ' _Great, I'm in a room with two perverts'_ Rhys thought.

"Hi guys," He said getting the attention of the two boys. The boy on the top bunk bed was a teen who had an average build with light color hair with long sideburns and thin eyebrows and he wore a white shirt and black shorts noticed Rhys first.

"You must be the new roommate," he said sitting up from a lying position, "The name's Kousuke, and my friend on the bottom," he leaned over the top bunk protective fence and pointed to a heavy male with curly black hair, arched eyebrows and glasses who wore a white singlet and black boxer pants. "He is Tamao."

"Yoh!" he said. What a nice greeting. "Yoh". Couldn't he have said hi, or was that too much effort? They went back to their erotic 'book reading'

"It's nice to meet you, Kousuke-san and Tamao-san. My name is Rhys," he said before walking to the wardrobe on the left side with his cape in the space between the bed and the wardrobe and changing into the proper pajamas. A white shirt and dark blue shorts that the school had provided for him. He then flew onto the top left bunk and placed his hands under his head. Too bad those two were focused on their porn mags to notice Rhys flying. He closed his eyes to wait for tomorrow.

School life got more interesting.

* * *

 **There's chapter one done. Just a little notice the story will follow the main story line until chapter 15 (Chapter 30 in the manga) and there I will probably end the story after some created content. I will be a bit long on updating this story because I am also writing a DB Xeno x Fairy Tail story called 'The Majin Fairy' and I recommend you can check it out if you haven't. ^^**


	2. Fight! Rhys vs Dragon!

**AN: This chapter skips the last half of chapter 3 and 4 and continues at 5 so if you haven't read what happens to Rintaro and Ayane during the skip I suggest you read the manga.**

* * *

"Zzzz," louds snores could be heard from Rhys who was snoring louder than a Goku after twenty piles of food. Luckily Kousuke and Tamao were heavy sleepers. As for Rintaro, he couldn't get much sleep and his eye lids were black from the lack of it. Poor guy.

"No more girls… No more disciples… No more waking up… Why did I have to accept her"? Rintaro muttered to himself. He regretted accepting Ayane as an apprentice after he showed his skills when he first transferred to the school during her fight against Kyouka, another one of the Dragons. Talking about Ayane…

"Good morning Master!" Ayane said cheerfully loudly as she bent over the bed side to greet her Master. She needed to shout because of Rhys's snore. Rintaro had to quickly cover himself in his bed sheets like a vampire hiding from the light to cover as much as he can and hide by the corner of the bed. He could have noticed her before but his thoughts were full of "no mores."

"I'm hoping to learn from you, starting today," she said as she stood next to her two sub-leaders who were covering their ears, Makoto and Keiko.

"Typical boy," Makoto muttered to herself speaking about the loud snorer.

Makoto was the first second in command of Ayane's group: Ryozenpaku. She has long black hair that extends down to her legs and thin eyebrows. She wears a dark colored vest over a white button down shirt, with both layers left open at the top exposing her hefty cleavage. Makoto also wears a dark colored skirt with two yellow lines, black stockings, and black shoes. Her weapon of choice is a nagata.

Keiko was the sub-first in second of command. She has blonde, shoulder-length hair that is tied into a messy ponytail and small eyebrows. She wears an open white buttoned-down shirt over a tight black tube top, as well as a dark colored skirt with yellow lines over black shorts, light colored shoes, and bandages around her forearms. She has a habit of eating food and drinks every hour, on the hour.

Those two both have big breasts like her leader, and the rest of the girls at the school…

"That training, whatever…" Keiki exclaimed, "Let's get it over and done with and head to the cafet-"

"No. A bath first. The day won't start without a good bath," Makoto argued back. The two then argued about which to do first. Their argument woke up Kousuke and Tamao as the two sat slowly up and opened their eyes. Leaving her two subordinates to argue about taking a bath or eat first, Ayane looked back at her Master.

"Let's start the…training?" She couldn't find Rintaro on the bed anymore. Little did she know Rintaro was hiding on the top right corner where Kousuke's bed was like a spider. "Where are you…? Master! Master!" Ayane looking around and yelling.

"If you keep screaming, the Disciplinary Squad will come running," Keiki said after her argument with Makoto.

"Yeah…I was like you thought, the Disciplinary Squad has been moving suspiciously lately," Makoto adding her two cents.

"We also have the proof they're connected to her… ," Ayane squinted her eyes, "I see. As I thought. Alright let's go Makoto and Keiko," she ordered her subordinates.

"Huh? Where to?" Questioned Makoto as the three girls leave the room.

"This must be training to search for Master," Ayane spoke as the girls

As the sight was clear Rintaro stopped hiding and landed on the floor between the beds.

"What the heck was that?" Kousuke asked climbing down the ladder from the top bunk.

"Girls…in my room," Tamao dreamed off fantasizing that girls were actually in the same bedroom as he was.

"I concur, Kousuke," said Rhys who had been awake for some time, "Did they even knock?" he asked the boys much to a shrug was all he got in response. Never mind that, it was time to start school.

* * *

In the classroom girls were talking with each other and Rintaro was at his desk talking with Rhys who was leaning on the desk to his left and talking about what had happened this morning in their bedroom, though Rintaro refused to give the truthful answer. Kousuke and Tamao approached the two boys.

"Heya" Kousuke greeted with a wave.

"Yoh," Tamao greeted with his hands in his pocket.

"Umm, aren't you…" Rintaro said forgetting the two boy's names.

"What, have you forgotten about us?" Kousuke said with shock sitting in Rintaro's desk on the side.

"Kousuke and Tamao," Rhys said reminding Rintaro who they were much to the glee of the said two boys.

"See? At least he remembered," Kousuke said in a way would seem to be in a distasteful manner.

"Oi," Rhys butted in. "Rin's had a lot on his plate so give him a break," Rhys protected Rintaro giving an angry face towards Kousuke. The girls looked towards the commotion the boys were making and blushed at the thought of BL (Boys Love) between Rhys and Rintaro. Rhys noticed them and looked at them, "What are you all staring at?" The girls turned back to their conversations. Obviously Rhys doesn't know the fantasy of BL in a foreign world. Rhys turned back too.

"I'm sorry," Kousuke held in hands in front of him sweating and in surrender.

Rintaro looked at Rhys with a gentle smile, "It's alright, Rhys,"

"Back to the matter, since we are the only boys at this school and stay in the same dorm, we should get along. Be friends, ya know?" Tamao said in the place of Kousuke who was still frightened at Rhys.

Rintaro blushed at the excitement and nodded. "T-thank you!"

"What about you?" Tamao looked at Rhys who had calmed down. He closed his eyes "It can't be helped. Okay."

"Anyway, did you two manage to find a club yet?" Kousuke asked the two.

"Eh? Club?" Rintaro asked.

"What's a club?" Being the foreign worlder he is, Rhys asked since he didn't know much about this school.

"A club is where students gather and do an activity that the club does. For example, a Basketball Club does basketball sporting activities," Kousuke explained. "If you two haven't joined one, why not join ours?" he asked, "Though it's only Tamao and I so far… It's a club for us rare boys in this school of 99% girls to find places and relax. We named it AKB (Ansoku No Chi – Kenkyuu – Bu . **AN: It means a club that searches for places to relax** )," he finished before leading Rintaro and Rhys to the club site.

"A tree? A tree is the club's location?" Rhys spoke angrily disappointed with the spot just being only a tree as the boys excluding Rhys started to climb up the big tree.

"It's only a temporary spot until we find a new one," Kousuke told him as the three got to the big branch they were going to sit on.

"Fine, but the next one better be better," Rhys lifted himself up in the air and flew up to the branch, which made Kousuke, Tamao and Rintaro widen their eyes and open their mouths from the impossible thing they just witnessed. Once Rhys was on the big tree branch with the other three, he looked at the boys. "What? Is something on my face?"

"H-h-h-h-how did you do that?" Kousuke said to break the silence.

"Do what?" he asked the boy.

"Fly!" Tamao and Kousuke said together.

"I used my Ki," he responded.

After a moment of thought, "That's bullshit! There must be a rope in the tree!" Kousuke trying to reject what he said. Kousuke and Tamao moved around the branch and looking up above them to try and see any ropes that Rhys would use to lift himself up, but they were caught by the girls in the changing room in the building next to the tree. What Kousuke and Tamao planned was to find a nice spot where they could hide and look at the girls changing in the locker room.

"So your plan in the first place was to find a spot where you could peek on girls. Pitiful." Rhys squinted," I'm leaving the club for a more mature one. Goodbye," Rhys floated down and left the three boys to be thrown at with the girl's belongings.

* * *

Rhys walked around the school looking at the areas he's been so far to find a new club that's worth joining. Rhys may be unfamiliar with this world's school, but he knows a pervert when he sees one. As he continued to walk aimlessly at the sporting grounds, a voice called out to him. The girl's power level was high so it has got to be one of the Dragons.

 **[OST Play – Dragon Ball Budokai – Like A Burning Wind]**

"Hey boy!" The girl shouted at Rhys to get his attention. Rhys looked turned to his side and saw another busty girl with long black hair which extends down to her waist, and golden yellow eyes with dragon-like pupils. In line with her matured physique, she dressed quite provocatively, wearing an open white button down shirt that is tied up underneath her breasts, revealing the entirety of her generous cleavage as well as her midriff. She also wore a very short blue skirt with two yellow lines at the bottom, along with a blue jacket she kept tied around her waist, and a collar around her right leg's thigh. She has black high heels with straps and has jewelry over her body varying from bracelets, necklaces, a dragon mouth hair pin and a ring on her belly button. Wow, so much for cosmetics. Rhys didn't know if he had found this world's Demigra pointing out that the Demon God too had jewelry decorated over his body.

She also was accompanied by yet another busty girl with an eye patch over her left eye and a short brunette who Rhys had finally found a girl that didn't have massive breasts. There was also a large crowd of girls behind her like an entourage that looked like Kyouka. A bunch of school punks.

"It's quite rude to talk to someone in that manner. Who might you be, _Dragon_ " Rhys asked with disinterest.

"Don't you dare speak to Kyouka like that!" Growled the girl with the eye patch in anger. It seems she is very loyal to the Dragon.

"So you're Kyouka, the third year Dragon," Rhys scoffed with sarcasm, "It's truly an _honour_ ," Rhys straightened his face, "Really," he added more sarcasm.

"And you're that boy that was found lying face first on the ground three days ago," Kyouka smiled with a smug face with an intent to insult.

Rhys scoffed. "You should have taken a picture, because that is the last time you'll see me on the ground," Rhys countered implying that since he is stronger than the entire school populace, he won't be defeated or losing any fight.

 **[OST End]**

 **[OST Play – Dragon Ball Budokai – World Tournament 3 Theme]**

"Heh! I like you!" She said putting on her curve-edged brass knuckles and pounding them together, "I hope you taste good," she said getting into a fighting stance.

"So…you want to fight me then. Fine, it's about time I got some action," he put his left arm behind his back, "Such is my kindness, I shall fight you with only one hand," quoting the best villain in the Dragon Ball Universe, Frieza. He then motioned Kyouka to come at him with his right hand with the 'bring it' hand sign.

Kyouka only smirked at his cockiness. She loved to fight people who talk big or try to be the hero. She charged towards the artificial Saiyan Earthling. She pulled her right fist back and Rhys jumped backwards to evade the attack. Kyouka pressed the advantage with a flurry of punches as Rhys evaded the punches with swift movements while moving back.

"Hah! All he can do is dodge!"

"Kyouka nee-san has him on the ropes!"

"So much for his cockiness!"

"Is he supposed to be a man or a dog with a tail between his legs?"

Kyouka's entourage talked amongst each other about the fight they were seeing, but they didn't see that Rhys wasn't being serious at all. He was just toying with the female fighter just like Perfect Form Cell did against Vegeta after he absorbed Cyborg #18.

The punches continued and Rhys feeling a bit sorry for her, so he allowed her to hit him and her punch connected with his left cheek, which he didn't flinch. Rhys only smiled at her failed attempt to hurt the supernatural student.

"What?" Kyouka was surprised at his no reaction to her punch. He quickly uppercutted the Dragon with held back strength. "Ggguuhhh!" she moaned in pain. Talking a few steps back and rubbing her chin, Rhys stood still unamused. Smirking more than last time she charged back towards him and did a combo of punches to his head and chest. However it ended with the same result as last time. Not even flinching. Kyouka stopped her punches when her hard right fist was touching Rhys's chest. Looking up at Rhys, he smiled at her.

"My turn," Rhys raised his hand and flicked her forehead, sending her back rolling on the ground more than 20 meters away.

"Woah!"

"Kyouka nee-san!"

"He sent Kyouka nee-san back with only one flick! How strong is this boy?"

Chatter amongst Kyouka's group was heard again. It sounded like they were now worried about their leader instead of looking down on Rhys. They've never seen her lose this badly. The battle looked like a one-sided display instead of a fight they were eager to watch. Getting to her feet and covered with and a red bruise on her forehead where the flick struck, she licked her lips. She definitely was going to eat him up. But before she could get back into the fight the school bell rang.

 **[OST End]**

 **DING DONG! DING DONG!**

"Hmph, this feast isn't over yet," Kyouka gave a big smile.

Rhys did the same. "Likewise, I hope you bring a few napkins next time. It seems you're a bit dirty from the appetizer," Rhys pointed out she was covered in dirt. "Until next time, Kyouka," Rhys waved with a two finger salute and then walked back to his classroom.

"Let's scram," Kyouka ordered her group as she walked away.

"Yes ma'am!" They all shouted simultaneously.

Kyouka felt something more than excitement during that fight. She also felt…affection. She had taken a liking to him, knowing that she has one prey very difficult to eat. She smiled before muttering, "Rhys, huh."

For some reason a chill went down Rhys's spine.

* * *

The rest of the day went fine and Rhys retired to his dorm for the night seeing Rintaro, Kousuke and Tamao already in there. Kousuke and Tamao doing what they usually do looking at porn mags and Rintaro was on his bed.

"Hi guys," Rhys said, but Tamao and Kousuke weren't glad to see him. After all he quit their pervert club. He walked over to his wardrobe and began changing into his pajamas.

"Hi Rhys," Rintaro said back being the only one to.

"So what were you up to after I left the club" curiously asked Rhys. Since Kousuke and Tamao weren't in the mood to talking to Rhys, Rintaro did it in their stead.

Rintaro scratched his cheek, "Well…we had a problem with the Disciplinary Squad."

Rhys finished getting dressed and flew up to his bed again and sat against the wall, "That's sounds like a handful."

"So what did you do Rhys? After you left the club I mean," Rintaro asked.

"I fought with the third year Dragon, Kyouka," this made Tamao and Kousuke look from their books at Rhys in shock.

"Are you crazy?!" Kousuke yelled.

"You fought with a Dragon?!" Tamao yelled also.

"It wasn't a fight per se, but it was rather a mere one-sided showcase of my abilities." Rhys cockily said.

"What do you mean?" Rintaro not understanding what he meant.

"Let's just say, I was a meal too big to eat for her," Rhys answered, "Well it's getting late, night you three," he got into his bead and closed his eyes.

* * *

The next day at school started off as…unusual. Throughout homeroom, sports, lunch and at the end of school Rintaro felt like his head has been beamed through thanks to a staring Apprentice. Ayane had not laid an eye off Rintaro ever since the start of school. She had been begging Rintaro to start with their training, which Rintaro agreed on and took her to the Nangokuren tenth Sporting Field where it was just dirt and rock pillars. Kousuke and Tamao stayed at school planning their next relaxing spot for the club and Rhys wanted to have take a stroll through town. He later came across an arcade place called "Gameland" which he could detect a power level higher than Kyouka. Interested in knowing who this person he walked inside and found a giant crowd of spectators around a gaming machine. He walked up to one of the crowd members.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" Rhys asked the male spectator.

"There's a kick-ass gamer on the other side and she's beaten all the opponents that have stepped up," he said.

"What game are they playing?" Rhys asked with hands on his hips.

"Bucho Bucho 16."

"Bucho Bucho 16?" Rhys asked unknowing of the game.

"Are you a foreigner?" the male spectator asked wondering since Rhys doesn't know the game. Rhys nodded in response.

"It's a puzzle game where you and your opponent try to connect four of the same colored blobs in any shape and fill the opponents box entirely. If you can chain a combo you can add grey blobs that stack a whole row depending on how high your combo is in your opponent's drop box and stop them from any making combos and bring them closer to defeat," he explained.

"I get it. Heh, it seems pretty simple," Rhys told himself before hearing the shock of defeat from the challenger.

"Next!" the person behind the other side of the console waved.

"Hey why don't you go?" One asked his friend.

"No way! I can't beat her," his friend responded.

"I guess I'll go next," Rhys said from near the doorway, placing his hand on his neck and moving side to side cracking his bones it like Piccolo does.

"Here comes a hero!" "Go for it!" Encouragement was given from the crowd. The girl behind the machine licked her lips.

Rhys sat down and prepared to fight the opponent who had the strong power level.

"Begin!" The game stated.

* * *

After 5 minutes of play, Rhys managed to win.

"That was incredible!" "You were awesome!" The spectators couldn't believe the champion was defeated. When he expected the girl to come around and see the winner, Rhys actually found a cute little hamster come around the corner of the game console. The animal pointed at Rhys with its finger.

"Don't point that cute little thing at me!" Rhys yelled at the red hamster.

"Kito! Come here," the girl behind the gaming console called back her pet. Getting up and walking around to see the girl she waved at him. She was a petite girl with silver long hair tied in twintails. She wore a dark blue button down vest with sode straps, over a tang top, a dark blue skirt with two yellow lines, sneakers, and a tie wrapped around her left arm.

"Yo!" She greeted Rhys before hopping off the gaming console chair.

' _She's smaller than I thought she'd be,'_ Rhys thought.

"You're not too bad as I thought," she complicated.

"You weren't too bad yourself, lass," Rhys chucked, "You might have been the greatest challenge I've had so far these past three days."

"Is that right? Let's see if you can keep up with me on other games," the girl motioned Rhys to follow her and play different games. Which…he lost to all of them. It must have been a 15 minute of good luck for Rhys during his one-time victory.

After they finished with the arcade they went to a nearby park and sat on a bench.

"You're quite skilled with those games, I must admit." Rhys complimented the girl.

"Yeah, I play games 20 hours a day," she said. 20 hours a day? How is she able to retain her beauty sleep and eat within a four 4 timeline? It left Rhys mind-fucked. She pulled out four gaming pads that looked like PSPs and shown Rhys, "I also upload gameplay videos to a website. It's called Kami Taisen." So practically YouTube. "One day," she said grasping her hand with the tie wrapped around it, "I will become God of the gaming world," she declared with determination.

' _God of the gaming world?'_ Rhys thought. If she were to become a God of the gaming world he might have to fight her, comparing to fighting against the Demon God. Ironically thinking, Rhys chuckled at the matter.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked before getting a tick on her head, "Do you think my goal is stupid?!" She exclaimed.

"I don't. I'm laughing at something else" he smiled.

"Oh…" she calmed down. Then something irritating could be heard.

"Oy, oy ooooooy!" A thug with a group of other thugs came towards the two teens on the bench, "You fucking lovey-dovey couple over there, dammit! That's our goddam reserved bench, dammit!" How many times does he have to say dammit? "Why the fuck are you sitting on it without our permission, dammit!" Apparently three times.

"Huh, it's the DQN. They're " _those kinds"_ of people," the girl explained.

"DQN?" Rhys asked.

The group got closer. "The hell are you talking about, dammit! You mocking us, dammit?" the thug with the mohawk that reached to half of his size said.

"We'll kill you, you goddamn bastards, dammit!" another male thug.

 **[Play OST – Dragon Ball Budokai, Frieza Arrives]**

Rhys signed in annoyance. He couldn't stand their presence anymore. Not only did they speak him in a disrespectful manner, but actually said a death threat? That was it; it was time for Rhys to show these fools that they've picked the wrong person to piss off. Rhys stood up. "First of all, I don't believe I saw your name on this bench when I came here. Secondly if you want a seat I think I saw a hairdresser a few blocks from here, _scum,"_ Rhys squinted his eyes when he said scum.

"What did you say to me, dammit!" the Mohawk man yelled in anger.

"What's with that brat?" one of the thug's girlfriend said. She was wearing a short shirt with the elastics resting on her arms and she was wearing a very short leather skirt. Talk about trampy.

"Well done. You managed to snag a girlfriend. And she's your type too, hideous, worthless, no sense of dress and of course, the brain size of a lice," Rhys kept the insults going infuriating the thugs even more.

"You'll die first, dammit!" the Mohawk thug threw a punch at Rhys but he caught it with his left hand started to crush it to the point of literally breaking off. The thug was forced on the ground, screaming in agonizing pain.

"Not so tough are you?" Rhys taunted. The lass became interested in Rhys's strength as she had her hand on her chin in a thinking pose.

"Let him go, dammit!" The other male punched, but he was caught with Rhys's other hand and now he was screaming on the ground.

"I'll be nice and let you two go, but you must apologize to the lass and I for being impudent, time-wasting and inconsiderate brats."

"'We're sorry! Were sorry!"" both of the grounded apologized crying tears.

"Good," Rhys muttered, releasing the two thugs from his grasp, the latter massaging their hands. Rhys then extended his right hand in front of the thugs, "Now you may leave," Rhys blasted them with **Kiai** , blasting them away with air force sending them into a pond some distance away in front of the bench.

 **[OST End]**

"Just how powerful, are you?" the girl asked with interest getting off the bench.

"Strong enough not to be reckoned with, that's for a fact," Rhys responded folding his arms.

"Hmm," the girl stroking her chin before a voice can be heard.

"Hatenko Meru, we've come to pick you up," the voice said. When Rhys turned his head he saw a girl with short blonde hair and wearing glasses with red rims. She wore a green button down vest over a white button down shirt, a black tie with two yellow lines, a green skirt with two yellow lines, pantyhose and black shoes. She was also followed by a large group of girls, possibly her supporters.

"According to your power level, you must be the last Dragon I have yet to meet, Rino," Rhys said to the blond.

"That's correct," she said with expression, "And you must be the freshman, Rhys, who fought Kyouka in a one-sided fight," she finished.

"Wait…you took on Kyouka, and you were winning?" Meru asked Rhys. She became more interested in him. If he could take on Kyouka without a sweat he could surely finish the ceremony that Rino's sister left her to accomplish.

"That's right. If it wasn't for the school bell I would have liked to toy with her more…" Rhys said smiling.

Ignoring Rhys for the moment, Rino extended her hand out to Meru like trying to get someone to switch side, "Now as agreed….fulfill the _Covenant of Hagen_."


	3. Covenant's New Inheritor

**So here's chapter 3. I hope to have Rhys vs Mira soon with both going Super Saiyan and battling it out over Nangokuren city and maybe in space (not too far from the Earth's atmosphere.)**

 **Elvisfonz23 –** It's good to see your reviews on this fanfiction too and I'm glad you're enjoying my character and the story so far.

 **JensenDaniels32** – Thank you for the review. It's also good to see your review on this fanfiction that would never be looked at by many people.

 **maxigiampieri2012 –** I'm glad you have found an interest in this story and thank you for your readership.

* * *

"Covenant of Hagen?" Rhys questioned folding his arms with what this Covenant of Hagen might be.

Meru bowed and clapped her hands, "Sorry, Rino! I won't break my promise. But…" she stopped bowing and unconnected her hands and smiled. "Whether it be games or life, I want to enjoy it fully," she licked her lips. "I…," she pointed to Rhys with her thumb, "I will pair up with Rhys-kun."

Rhys looked surprise before returning to a neutral look, "Why do I have to pair up with you, with whatever this is?"

"Wait for tomorrow, Rhys-kun," she winked at him, "It's getting late so…dismissed!" Meru walked away with Rhys speechless.

"Let's go," Rino ordered her group which they bowed and agreed. Meru and Rino's group left leaving Rhys standing in the middle of the park, alone.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Rhys shouted at the top of his lungs to the sky. Whatever this "partner" thing with Meru, he wasn't going to like it. Before he left the park to head back to the school grounds Rintaro bumped into him with Ayane close behind. It looked like Rintaro sprinted here like a maniac.

"Hold up Rin, Ayane. Where's the fire at," Rhys asked the sweating duo who had sprinted from who knows where to near him.

"Oh hey *pant* *pant* Rhys," Ayane said and Rin just waved.

Rhys placed his right hand on his right hip and raised an eyebrow, "What happened to you two?"

"Master….was training…me," Ayane still sweating.

"Good to know you had fun, while I on the other had to experience something that made no sense at all," Rhys said to a now confused pair of Rintaro and Ayane.

"Rino came here to pick up Meru," at the sound of that name Ayane widened her eyes in shock, "they both declared some sort of Covenant of Hagen and then they both left for no reason at all!"

"Wait…did you say Meru?" Ayane peeked with confirmation.

Rhys nodded. Ayane turned to Rintaro, "I need to call a meeting now. Bye Master and Rhys!" Ayane rushed off.

"What is happening today?!" Rhys yelled again and Rintaro shrugged.

* * *

The next day at school Meru who was accompanied by Erin, her close friend. She was taller than her with light colored long haired girl wearing a black gothic Lolita dress with two belts, white stockings, black shoes, a bonnet, a skirt with a high-cut slit and a large ribbon on her back. Erin was a type that didn't like to talk publicly and preferred to whisper into someone's ear when she wants to talk to them. The two had bumped into Kyouka and her eye patch follower, Kako in the school courtyard.

"Kyouka."

"Meru.

Both of the fighters walked towards in front of each other with Kyouka towering over Meru. They both smiled and released a punch each that shook the ground and creating dust from the collision.

 **BOOM**

Meru punching Kyouka's stomach and Kyouka punching Meru on her head. Both of them didn't flinch either.

"Your punch…hurts like hell." Kyouka complimented.

"Yours too," Meru complimented back. While the two were attached to each other when Kako tried to swing a sword at Meru, breaking the collision between Meru and Kyouka.

"How dare you show yourself in front of me, Meru!" Angrily said Kako.

"Long time no see!" Meru responded casually back.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten…" Kako took a sword swing at Meru, "what you did, "she took another swing, "to my eye!" Kako finished after missing all the sword swings. Meru kneeled on the sword blade at the final swing.

"You move like a monkey, Meru," Kyouka complimented, "Calm down Kako." Meru jumped off the blade and Kako jumped back to Kyouka.

"She's right, you look good with the eye patch," Meru teased.

"You forced me to wear if for a whole year as a penalty for losing that game, you bitch!" Kako yelled with more anger, "I shouldn't have accepted that "mentos cola" chugging match," Kako muttered. Catching Koak off guard Meru grabbed Kako's breasts and squeezed them making her blush.

"Your boob's grown since time I'm falling behind," Kako swung at Meru to get her off her. Meru jumped back, which then Kako pursued the little girl with constant sword swings.

Just as the merciless sword swinging was happening, Rhys, Rintaro, Ayane and perverted boys Kousuke and Tamao were entering the school. Meru noticed the group and waved at Rhys. "Good morning Rhys!"

"Good morning!" Rhys waved back.

"An opening!" Taking advantage of a distracted Meru, Kako did a downward sword slice but Meru hid behind Rhys and he grabbed the sword between his middle and index fingers.

"Hasn't your parents taught you not to swing dangerous objects around?" Rhys scolded Kako, releasing the sword from his fingers.

"You! " Kako remembering Rhys from the other day when he looked down on Kyouka before their fight, which ended with a draw since the bell rang.

"It's nice to see you again, _Cyclops_ ," Rhys smiled.

"Oh, don't I get a greeting?" Kyouka teased.

Rhys looked to Kyouka. "Oh, it's also nice to see you again, Kyouka. If you plan to have a rematch I hope you brought napkins," Rhys mentioning the last thing he said to her last time since she was covered in dirt from their fight.

"Heh, I don't need napkins. I'm a messy eater," Kyouka smirked back with her arms crossed under her breasts.

"How…quaint," Rhys added with sarcasm. While they had talked Rino and two of her subordinates entered the school and stopped by the group. All three Dragons squinted their eyes at each other. Rintaro became feared because the three Dragons are in one spot, assuming a brawl was going to occur.

"Rhys-chan and I are partners, so I'm gonna stay beside him," Meru tried to link her arms with him, but Rhys moved his arm away, She tried to hooking their arms again but he moved his arm away again. "Why won't you let me grab your arm?" She questioned before blushing in embarrassment, "It's because of my boob size isn't it!"

"Huh?" Said a surprised Rhys.

"You're thinking that even if we link arms, my boobs aren't big enough for you to feel!" She yelled at him.

Rhys stood back with his hands in front him, "N-no it's not like that. I prefer smaller ones," Rhys said in defense.

"You liar!" Meru shouted at the retreating Earthling who was taking a step back every time Meru took a step forward.

"I'm serious!" Rhys told Meru to calm her down.

"Serious, huh? Then prove it by fighting me," Meru exclaimed stretching her arms prepare for a fight. The little red hamster that was travelling in Meru's bag jumped out and hit behind a rock.

"Oh? This should be interesting." Kyouka noted. She wondered what how will Meru deal with an opponent she fought with before and couldn't injure.

"So wait you expect me to prove that I prefer smaller breasts, by fighting you?" Rhys reconfirmed what Meru wants to do. "How does that work!" Rhys yelled, face palming mentally.

Rhys sighed, "If your senseless logic will disarm this argument, then fine," Rhys got into Perfect Cell's stance. Everyone questioned his weird stance, but Meru didn't care. She wanted to fight.

"Don't go easy on me, Rhys-kun," Meru told Rhys.

"If I didn't you won't be standing for long," Rhys warned her. But before the fight could start Rino placed her arm out in front of Meru to stop her.

"Stop it, Meru." She ordered Meru. Rhys dropped his fighting stance and folded his arms.

"Rino? Why are you cockbloking my scene?" Meru moaned.

"I won't allow any more of your selfish actions," Rino said in an emotionless tone.

Meru turned her face to Rino. "Interrupting a fight is rude, Rino!"

"He's not the one you're supposed to fight. Don't forget the 'Covenant of Hagen," Rino finished.

"There it is again! What the hell is this covenant?!" Rhys questioned loudly with impatience.

Meru put her hands behind her back, "The covenant has nothing do with my fight against Rhys-kun."

"You just want to see how string he is. Did you think I wouldn't see through your plan?" What plan?

"Am I just being ignored?" Rhys asked, but only to himself as the others didn't take notice of Rhys. Like he was some forgotten person.

"Hmmph, sharp as always," Meru turned around, "Fine I quit."

"What?" Rhys yelled being disrespected. "I was challenged to a fight, and then Rino interferes and now you are just quitting?"

Rino held her left hand up and her two subordinates grabbed the sheaths of her two swords and Rino pulled he hands back behind her back and equipped the two swords. The swords were black and they had a yellow symbol of a dragon going down the blade to the edge. She held them horizontally from the ground.

"Now I have to fight someone weaker than you? Come on!" Rhys angrily said, insulting Rino. She pointed her right blade at Rhys.

"I shall dispose of you now, trouble-maker," she declared. Was she suicidal? She must be if she wants to challenge a human who can blow up a planet in an instant.

"You have guts by calling me, someone who hasn't done anything wrong, a trouble-maker," Rhys said still angry.

"Geez, what does she think she's doing?" Kyouka smirked knowing Rino was about to lose.

"What the hell Rino! Why are _you_ the one fighting him? Meru in the same mood as Rhys.

"All I require is you," Rino started, "Everything else…is dispensable. Especially this man." Ouch.

"Dispensable?!" This girl really stuck a nerve, "First of all, you disrupt my fight with the girl, then you call me a trouble-maker which you actually were when you got here and now…you call me dispensable?" Rhys clenched his fists with pure rage. "You are going to pay _dearly_ for that," Rhys sounded like he was going to beat her to her last breath.

But Ayane stepped in. "Let me to take her, Rhys," she tightened her gauntlets

"Why should I let you fight her?" He said aiming at her with his eyes before returning back to the girl before him, "This girl disrespected me and called me out. She really needs a lesson not to fuck with me!"

"I can understand how your feeling, but leave Dragon's business to another Dragon," she implied a Dragon should always fight a Dragon if they are in the vicinity.

Rhys gritted his teeth. "Fine, it'd a waste of my energy to fight her anyway," Rhys said relaxing a bit.

"Over here Rhys-kun!" Meru motioned Rhys to come next to her and watch the fight between Ayane and Rino .Rhys jumped to her left side and folded his arms, "This got pretty interesting," Meru commented.

"Interesting? More like despicable," Rhys commented back to Meru still in a foul mood. If there was something that fighters, especially Saiyans in his world hated the most, it was being rejected to a fight because of someone or a cause that made to stop or prevent the fight.

"Now this is what I call a big breakfast!" Kyouka said with excitement. She was going to see two Dragons fight each other, but to be honest she would have loved to see Rhys take on Rino.

Rino and Ayane continued to stare off at each other. "Step aside, or I shall dispose of you too," said the emotionless Rino pointing her right sword at her.

Ayane responded with confidence that she is always full of. "I have no intention from running away from my own fate," she punched the air in front of her. They both ran at each other with Ayane's fist held back and Rino's swords held back too. Ayane punched and Rino blocked the fist with her two swords.

It was amazing how Rino could control the stability of her two swords from blocking a heavy punch. Normally it would lead the sword wielder to be pushed back from the force, but this time Rino didn't even move back an inch.

Ayane continued to throw punches and kicks at Rino who was just evading her kicks and blocking her punches with her arms.

"Ayane is going full power at the start. Is Rino a slow starter?" Kako asked Kyouka observing the fight.

"No, she wants to savor it," Kyouka informed smiling. "She doesn't want to take a huge bite of her meal at the start," she finished. So Rino was like Rhys when he fought Kyouka on his first day of school, taunting the opponent with evasive and blocking techniques.

Ayane continued the fast strikes at Rino that she also continued to block the punches with swift and accurate sword blocks.

"Those movements. She's like a flowing river," commented Rhys who had managed to calm down a lot since being rejected a fight with the girl next to him.

"You've got good eyes, Rhys-kun," cheerfully said Meru waving her right hand back and forth a few times before stopping and placing her arms on her hips, "Each dragon has abilities that can be considered like a Rock-Paper-Scissors game. In simpler terms, Ayane is speed, Kyouka is power and Rino is technique."

"So each Dragon has something that makes the other Dragons harder to fight against?" Rhys asked in confirmation.

"Pretty much," concluded Meru shrugging her shoulders. When Rhys becomes a Dragon he could be a balance of all three abilities since he has the power to destroy anything in his way, speed that is faster than the speed of light and techniques with swift movements. Well, he might not be considered to be balanced on the dot, but more like a "broken character" type. (AN: If you don't know what a "broken character" is then is it a character in a video game that is overpowered for their own stats or abilities)

The two Dragons continued to brawl as Meru looked to Rhys, "With Rino though, her defensive style always changes and adapts like a flowing river and her attacking power is as powerful as pressurized water slicing through a diamond," Meru explained.

Rhys looked back to Meru, "Is that so?" He questioned turning back to the action and staring at Rino, "I'd like to see how she can adapt to my power when she feels it for the first time," he scoffed. "Her defensive abilities no matter how good they are cannot help her from facing the overwhelming force of my unprecedented power," Rhys cockily sneered.

"I would have loved to see that too, but for now, there's a fight going on and we're missing it," Meru told the Earthling and the two returned their attention towards the fight.

The fight's progress didn't look good for Ayane as it was like Déjà vu for her again. She had fought Kyouka a few days ago with Kyouka not injured a bit nor sweating with herself all battered up sweating and injured. This time around against Rino, she is sweating from exhaustion while Rino looked perfectly fine. It was clear that Ayane was the weakest out of the three Dragons.

Rino struck Ayane's wrists with sword hits and finished her off with an X-sword slash sending her through a nearby brick wall.

"Oh! That's gotta hurt!" Meru exclaimed.

"I agree," Rhys nodded, "That must have must Ayane a lot."

From the brock wreckage, Ayane was able to stand up no problem, but her school clothing was torn again down the middle. Luckily for her, her top and skirt were mostly intact so her underwear wasn't visible and her breasts were just showing some exposed skin, but nothing a pervert should be nose-bleeding about.

"Are you okay?" Rintaro asked looking away trying not to look at his apprentice's current worse for wear.

"I'm…okay," responded Ayane slowly walking out of the wreckage.

"Ah! You're hurt Ayane!" Meru said in panic and worry. "I'm taking you to the infirmary," Meru rushed towards Ayane and grabbed her left hand, "It's for the best! Don't you agree Rhys-kun and Rintaro-kun?" She said staring at the two boys.

"It would make sense not too," responded Rhys.

"Yeah… I guess," Rintaro responded next.

"Okay let's go!" Meru cheered leading away Ayane with Erin, Rhys and Rintaro in tow.

When the five left the area and Kousuke and Tamao left to do their own thing, Rino, Kyouka and their respective followers were left alone.

"How kind of you to hold back," Kyouka said to Rino in a displeased tone like she didn't like how she didn't use more power with the fight. To her, she found it quite boring to say the least. "Didn't you know lions use their full strength when they hunt rabbits?" She asked smirking with her sharp dragon-like eyes.

"Yes, I know that. But…if the rabbit is too small, the lion will lose all its motivation," Rino simply responded.

Kyouka jeered, "Ha! Waiting for your meal to grow up, eh?" Kyouka said with a grim smile, "How clever of you, I thought you were beginning to lose your touch. You really aren't called a Dragon for nothing," she complimented. "But if you had fought Rhys instead, it would be another story," Kyouka turned around and leaving, not before suggesting that Rino should give her brain a break once in a while.

Rino threw her two swords in the air and her two followers caught them by slotting them into her two sheaths and walking away.

* * *

 **Infirmary**

"Sorry, Ayane…" Meru apologized to Ayane with her hands clapped against each other and bowing a bit. Ayane was sitting sideways on the bed in a gym uniform to get her out of her torn clothing, Rintato was on the right side of the bed, Rhys was standing at the foot of the bed and Erin was standing behind Meru who was standing on the left side of the bed.

The infirmary was empty so only the five were in it.

"All this happened because I wanted to fight Rhys-kun," Meru still bowed and hands clapped towards each other.

"It's okay…" Ayane shrugged off the apology, "She's an opponent that I'll have to fight eventually," Ayane concluded standing up from the bed.

"Yes, why were you so desperate to fight me in the first place that Rino wanted to prevent?" Rhys asked Meru. She turned back to Rhys.

"To fulfill…The Covenant of Hagen," she responded. Hearing the same Covenant again made him annoyed again. The previous times he had asked what it was he was ignored and it left him unanswered. Hopefully this time Meru could spill the beans about it and it could leave Rhys at ease knowing what it actually is rather than being annoyed once more, much to his impatience on the matter.

"Na…gen?" Rintaro asked placing his hand on his chin.

"What's that about?" Ayane asked next. Since she's a first year, she doesn't know anything about the Covenant.

"Oh yeah, Ayane still doesn't know of this yet," Meru said before explaining. "It was a year ago back when Kyouka and I were second years while Rino was still a first year. The situation back then was more serious back then it is now. For this reason, there was one student who came very close to supremacy over the school – Gentouryuu Ren, Rino's older sister." She finished that brought faces of shock and surprise on the faces of Ayane, Rintaro and Rhys.

"Wait, that girl has an older sister?" Rhys asked with shock.

Meru nodded, "Yep! They might not sound like relatives at first, but after you see them face to face you can see the resemblance," Meru joked before continuing with the story. "So anyway, I came to this school as an outsider, I really enjoyed fighting and I'd hope to find worthy opponents here. After defeating all the first years, it was clear that I was soon to be fighting against Ren, who was said to be the strongest student." She explained.

One year ago, Meru had fought against Ren and it ended up as a draw as it became clear that they were matched in terms of power. Ren had noticed that Meru had a Golden Trichy, a video game character from a shoot-em-up game that she likes too and the two decided to hang out because they both shared a common interest. Meru also mentioned that Ren has a weird habit of changing into a new set of clothes every time that her clothes got dirtied or even have the slightest cut on it.

Meru explained further that sometime after that Rino had entered the school Meru and Ren divided the school between themselves. On the day before Ren's graduation day, Meru and Ren fought it out once more with the conclusion of the fight being draw again with both fighters sitting against each other's backs while tired and bruised. After the two were left beaten, Ren proposed a favor with Meru, wanting her to teach Rino the same lesson that Ren learnt while hanging around Meru while being on top of the school that once you got to the top of the hill alone, the view isn't worth anything. She wanted to teach her power-lusted sister to see that power isn't everything and come to accept that dominance isn't the only thing that a Dragon should be thinking about during school.

Meru accepted her favor and a sign of the new pact, Ren gave Meru her necktie and Meru wrapped it around her arm and Meru gave Ren her necktie as a graduation present. And so the Covenant of Hagen ( **Ha** in Hatenko Meru and **Gen** in Gentouryuu Ren) was made.

Later in the day, Meru and Ren visited Rino under a large tree to inform her about the Covenant of Hagen saying that after Ren graduates, Meru will provide Rino's strength and together she'll achieve her goal of ruling Nangokuren High School. Rino didn't take the information well. Rino told the two that she was disappointed that Ren couldn't beat Meru and she now has a new goal apart from dominance over the school. She wants to be the first one to surpass the person that has been on top for a long time – her sister. Rino also said that she'll do whatever it takes to make it happen.

"And so that's there is to know about the Covenant of Hagen," Meru finished her long explanation on the matter leaving Rintato, Ayane and Rhys puzzled trying to connect two and two of the story.

"So…this Covenant of Hagen that you inherited is like a bar that Rino must go over to achieve her goal of school dominance?" Asked Rhys who was still puzzled.

"In a sense, yes," answered Meru. "Do you mind if we talk in private, Rhys-kun?"

"Umm, sure," Rhys nodded and Meru led Rhys away from the infirmary leaving Ayane and Rintaro alone who had gotten a visit from Ayane's two loyal co-leaders.

Outside Rhys and Meru were walking along a bridge platform between two school buildings.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Rhys asked. Meru turned back towards him with her hands behind her head and gave him news that would either leave Rhys shocked, or make him excited.

"Rhys-kun, the reason why I wanted to fight you, I wanted to see if you were a worthy successor," she said covering her eyes with her hair.

"Successor?" Rhys lifted an eyebrow wanting to know what she meant.

"The way how you handled those brutes back at the park, and how you said you fought Kyouka in a one-sided fight, you convinced me. She gave Rhys a smile and determined look, "Rhys-kun, I want you to inherit the Covenant of Hagen!"

If Rhys had taken a drink of water he would be spitting out at least 2 gallons of it by now, surprised at the sudden news.

"You want me to inherit the Covenant?" Rhys widened his eyes. "Why?"

"To tell you the truth, I haven't gone to school since becoming a third year because I've been abroad," she explained.

"Why go abroad?" Rhys asked.

"I'm developing a game!" She responded cheerfully. "The world's ultimate gaming project involved the joint operations of several countries and I was scouted by one of them for my gaming skills" she explained. No surprise there, she did say that she did want to become a "god" of the gaming world.

"The final phase of the game development is starting soon, so I'm planning to quit school," she scratched the back of her head and had one of the most careless smiles that could probably rival that of Goku.

"That's probably a good decision," Rhys commented folding his arms and leaning against the barrier. "Jobs demand proof that you've finished high school, but if you've been handpicked to do a large gaming project, you might not need to worry about finding a different job if you have gaming skills that are never unwanted," Rhys concluded.

Meru nodded quickly, "That's right! On the other hand I really do love fighting, but it's much more interesting to achieve your dreams!" She smiled with eyes closed but suddenly she felt unhappy and her head looking towards the ground and blackness covering her eyes, "Still…I know I'm being selfish and aware of that. She looked back up at Rhys and seemed to be okay. "Anyway, we're going to fight in front of Rino and I'll make sure I'll lose."

Make sure she'll lose? It sounds that she's underestimating Rhys, a thing that no one in this school should ever do because if you looked it like this, Rhys would be this world's Lord Beerus while the other students would be the Z-Fighters.

"To complete her goal of surpassing Ren, Rino considers me to be the "final piece." Ren never managed to defeat me, and so by beating me, Rino believes only then that she's finally surpassed Ren." She added. "If I lose to you, you become the new "final piece."

Rhys was speechless and teleported in front of Meru with his finger pointed towards her surprised face. "I couldn't sense that coming," she smiled gladly.

"Don't you mean _when_ you lose?" Rhys said confusing Meru lowering his hand. "Lass, you don't need to hold back against me. You know as well as Kyouka that I have proved to be the "meal too big to eat." No matter how much strength you can gather to use against me, I will always be standing in the same place eager to fight on," he concluded smiling a Meru. Meru nodded in the happiest mood she has been in since fighting against Ren for the second time.

"I see…" she said before jumping up to the top of the school.

' _What is she doing?_ ' Rhys asked himself looking up where Meru had landed and seeing a red flag with what looks like dragon's lungs and Japanese symbols written on it on a flagpole being raised high in the air flailing about with the wind.

Students from all over the campus looked at the raised red flag and were dumbstruck.

 **With Kako and Kyouka**

"Hey isn't that?" Asked Kako with Kyouka.

"So tomorrow's going to be a blood bath..." Kyouka grinned with her blood boiling.

 **With Ayane, Rintaro, Makoto and Keiko**

"Mmm…it's up," muttered Makoto.

"Hmm? What is?" Asked Keiko chewing a banana.

"The red…flag?" Questioned Ayane who was confused.

"Is something going to happen?" Asked Rintaro.

 **With Rino**

Rino was just staring silently at the red flag, knowing that it was to do with her Covenant of Hagen.

Meru jumped down next to Rhys who had seen Meru's panties on her way down and he blushed. When Meru reached the ground, Rhys shook his head side to side a few times to regain his focus, "What's up with the flag?"

"You'll know when tomorrow comes," she winked at Rhys which gave him a weird feeling. "This time, I have a serious request." She said pointing her right finger up.

* * *

The next morning the large student population surrounded Rhys and Meru who were standing in front of two four-story dorms that were sitting near a cliff by the vast ocean.

"Okay we're by two buildings…what now?" Rhys turned to Meru to ask her what is going to happen.

"You'll know soon enough, but for now…lets' begin!" Meru exclaimed.

The homeroom teacher for Ayane, Rhys and Rintaro came through the crowd and raised her right arm in the air. "It is now time for time for one of Nangokuren's seven traditions, the Batsuzangaisei Ceremony to commence!" She shouted to make sure the large student population could hear her.

Rhys looked back towards the homeroom teacher, "The Batsuzangaisei Ceremony?"

"It was a ceremony to determine the strength between two students, so eventually it became a school tradition," she informed Rhys. "However for this school we use a different method for determining strength. We use a school building scheduled to be torn down that the students will use their strength and skills to tear down. After the building is torn down and a new one is replaced, it will be named after the winner," she pointed to the newish building next to the one to be torn down. "Like the previous winner, Ren, the building next to the torn one was called "Ren Hall." The teacher finished explaining.

Rhys stroked his chin with interest. If he brought the building down he could have the new one named as "Rhys Hall" or "Rhys Dormitory." He liked the idea very much. He hoped the new building won't be a bathroom building otherwise it'd be called "Rhys Shit-house" or "Rhys Pee Pool," then. He got chills just from the idea of it and he was 50/50 on to win or not. But he'd rather take the chance of having a dormitory or hall.

"Okay, I get what to do now – knock this building down," Rhys scoffed, "But I hate the idea of being a free wrecking ball. Might as well be Miley Cirus wrecking through a wall like a wrecking ball," Rhys commented.

"Hey Rhys-kun," Meru whispered to Rhys grabbing his attention, "Once Rino sees your serious side, she won't ignore you anymore. You can bet on it."

Rhys placed his hand by his hips smiling, "To be honest, I'd prefer to be ignored by her rather than being acknowledged by her."

"Don't lie, I know you want to be acknowledged by her," Meru said placing her hand by her mouth in a cheeky manner and a sly smile to tease the Earthling, What she meant was that he'd like Rino to be attracted to him.

Rhys dropped his smile and turned it into a small frown, slightly annoyed he was teased by a little girl with flat chests that was flatter than an opened coke for three days.

"You really do know how to hit a nerve, don't you?" He asked. All Meru did in response was giggle at her tease.

The teacher approached the two closer, "Are you both ready?"

Rhys nodded in silence.

"Yep! Off you go Kito," she told her little red hamster to move away from the fight. The hamster flew from her pocket to the homeroom teacher's chest and lied between them like a bed. Fucking lucky hamster.

"On your marks!" Rhys and Meru got ready to make the building crumble, just like Yamcha's dream of being important in the Dragon Ball Z universe. "3…2…1…Begin!"

* * *

 **So there's chapter 3 done and now I am up to Chapter 9 in the manga in terms of writing the fanfiction plot.**

 **Tell me how you like the story and whether if I should make Rhys less OP for the other students at the school, like make the punches he gets hit with actually hurt him or keep him OP like Rintaro is in the manga and make the punches ineffective.**

 **Please Fav, Follow and Review and have a nice day ^^**


	4. I'm a Future-Husband?

**Here comes Chapter 4. Wow, I didn't expect 9 reviews from different readers on a single chapter before the next chapter release. Normally I'd get about 2 , 3 or 4 before the next chapter so thanks guys for the feedback!**

 **As for the question whether or not to de-power Rhys, would have actually happened while he recovered from his fight against Mira so he'd be more vulnerable and after he'd made a recovery he'd be back to normal. Just as a temporary thing. But your words have spoken and Rhys will not be de-powered.**

 **JensenDaniels32 – I'm sure you and the others readers would have liked to see Rhys stomp Meru, the current strongest student of the school (excluding Rhys) but he'll stomp Meru and Ren, the two current and former strongest in the school in a two on one fight later on.**

 **Maxigiampieri2012 – Thank you. I'm planning on keeping his power a secret from the others until near the end of the story when I have an mystery opponent from the DBZ universe (after Mira) to appear in the story.**

 **Elvisfonz23 – To be honest, I'm still confused about the Covenant of Hagen too. I'm not sure if it's the title of the opponent that Rino must defeat to become the leader of the school, or if it is too teach her what Ren had learnt that power isn't everything and she should be more friendly and caring towards everyone except her entourage.**

 **FireDeath117 – I'm glad you like my story and that I was your inspiration to create your own Dragon Ball Z x Dragons Rioting fanfiction. I do have a tad problem though. You've written the same scene as I have when the OC is first introduced to Kyouka and her band along with the eye patch girl who says not to disrespect Kyouka. If you can write scenes that aren't closely similar to mine, that would be appreciated. Not that I'm complaining about it or saying it's plagiarism. As for the ship thing, it's the first time I've written a romance part in a story so I'm not sure how it'll be.**

 **Guest 456 – Thank you. I am planning on having a Rhys vs Mira fight soon and as I said in the response to Maxigiampieri2012, I'll be having Rhys vs a powerful mystery opponent with a new character entering the fray against the mystery opponent later on after the fight between Mira and Rhys.**

 **Mark3000 – Thank you for the review and information. I'll keep your advice in mind.**

 **Hellsing89 – Sorry, but I couldn't understand your review. All I could understand is that Dragons Rioting is a good manga and this fanfiction is a good idea unlike the last DBZ x Dragons Rioting crossover?**

 **Richard78zamo – Thanks for your support and that you like the story so far.**

 **Bigmac1 – Thanks. I hope to improve the story as the plot follows the manga up to chapter 30. I wish it could follow more manga chapters but 31-35 are out but are not translated.**

 **Wow the summary was 500+ words. I better get back to the story.**

* * *

"3…2…1. Begin!" The teacher declared for the Batsuzangaisei Ceremony to commence. Meru had charged on ahead and began to punch the wooden supporting pillars on the left side of the building, ignoring the fact that her fists were beginning to get bloody from punching the strong structures. But Rhys didn't make a move at all…

Rhys was left at the start, motionless just staring at Meru punching the wood structures one at a time that took her about 5 seconds to break from her strength and speed just to break one.

"What's he doing?"

"He's just standing there like he's seen a ghost."

"Is he allowing Meru to win?"

"Finally a chivalrous boy!"

Mummers were heard from the crowd behind him.

"Umm, Rhys-kun. The ceremony has begun…" said the teacher to Rhys who paid no attention to her with his eyes still on the building.

Kyouka scoffed lightly, "They're wrong," she muttered to herself and Kako who stood next to her watching the fight. "I bet he's just sizing up the challenge," she concluded.

Rhys finally made his move, but he didn't move his feet at all, just his right hand. He moved it to the left side, palm facing to the left and within an eye-blink he quickly swiped it to the right like shoving someone out of the way. He had used **Kiai** that had struck the two buildings and the ground and sent them flying away into pieces that would compare to the same damage as a tornado. The force affected the spectators behind him too and they had trouble staying on the ground and they had to block their eyes from the gust.

Unfortunately Meru was amongst the debris and she too had flown away and being the kind man Rhys is, he teleported to Meru above the ocean surface and he grabbed her in a princess carry and teleported back to the starting area and then he turned around with Meru still in his arms to see the last of the debris flying towards the ocean and floating on it.

He looked down at Meru in his arms who continued to stare speechless at what Rhys had done and he smiled at her with unbeatable pride.

"Looks like I win," he claimed placing Meru on the ground.

Meru walked a few steps forward slowly with the same speechless expression. The crowd behind Rhys uncovered their eyes when the gust died down and looked on with widened eyes and begun sweating from fear.

"One strike…"

"Two buildings…"

"Holy crap…"

Kyouka was shivering and her blood began to boil from witnessing the power Rhys had demonstrated and became even more interested in him. She had never seen such power from one man before. "For the first time…I have never trembled this much with excitement." She then licked her lips with attraction, devotion and determination.

Rino on the other hand had her mouth shut and widened in surprise too.

"Rhys…" slowly said an amazed Rintaro behind the crowd away from the girls.

"Amazing…" Ayane slowly spoke next. She was beginning to change masters so she could be Rhys's apprentice, but she didn't want to go back on her word. She asked to be the apprentice of Rintaro first and she couldn't change masters since she had begged so hard to become the apprentice.

Meru quickly turned around with the expression Rhys wasn't expecting. She was smiling and blushing from the excitement.

"That was incredible!" She exclaimed.

"Why thank you." Rhys thanked placing his right hand on his hip, "Though I used all of my power for that attack," he lied. He had plenty more power to spare. Probably enough to wipe out an entire city with that Kiai alone.

Meru walked up and close to Rhys and looked up at him, "You're lying, aren't you?" She hinted with a smirk.

Rhys closed his eyes, "It's the truth," he responded.

Meru diverted her eyes away from Rhys and looked past him to see Rino walking towards him. Meru tilted her head to the right, "Rino…" she said. Somehow it felt like Gui trying to divert Vegeta away from their fight to trick him to believe Frieza was behind him and then use the distraction to unleash attacks. But this time Meru was telling the truth.

Rhys looked back watching Rino take steps forward to him before stopping just before him. Rhys turned around completely to face Rino. She just stared at Rhys.

"Haven't you heard of personal space?" He asked when suddenly he was grabbed by the tie by Rino who wrapped her hand around the tie to pull him towards her.

"You're mine," she whispered close to his face.

" _You're mine?"_ Rhys repeated. "I should be saying that to you, after all you interrupted my fight with Meru and I still have yet to get you back," he protested recalling yesterday when she came between him and Meru. "I was planning to ignore your disrespectful behaviour yesterday, but since you've gotten in my face a second time, I think I need to teach you a lesson on manners, Rino."

Rino left go of his tie and walked away with her group following suit.

"Do you mind if we have a little talk, Rhys-kun?" Meru asked.

"Do you want me to inherit something else?" Rhys joked since the last time they had a private talk Meru wanted him to inherit the Covenant so this time would possibly be another inherit.

"No silly," she laughed at the remark and led Rhys near the end of the cliff. "I just wanted to say thank you," she said making Rhys lift an eyebrow. "We might not have known each other for long, but I've had the most fun I've had at this school with you. Honestly I didn't expect to find a great friend and powerful fighter like you during my last few days of school."

"So you're going to quit school now to go work for the gaming company." Rhys folded his arms and closed his eyes, "Heh, I guess I can't blame you for following your dreams and achieving what you've always wanted."

"What about you?" Meru asked and Rhys opened his eyes and looked at her. "Don't you have a dream of your own?" She asked making Rhys to think for a while with his right hand on his chin and left hand on his hip.

"Hmm, I guess not for the moment, but all I want to do is fight with others until graduation and go back home," he responded.

"Go back home? I see," said Meru. "Well I'm sure you won't get bored with the fights at Nangokuren. There'll always be an opponent for you to face at the never-ending line of fighters," she said before getting a bright idea

"Why not become a Dragon while you're at it?" She asked interested in knowing his response. She turned around to the crowd to bid farewell but Rhys said something.

"I guess that word doesn't spread around like I thought it would," he said making Meru turn back and become puzzled, "On the first day when I introduced myself to my new classmates, I said I loved fighting and I want to become a Dragon," he explained. Meru smiled when she heard that he did want to become a Dragon.

"When you do, I'm sure you'll make history as the first to completely dominate the school," Meru started.

"For three years in a row," Rhys finished extending his hand out. She extended her hand out too and they shook hands. "Good luck with your new career."

Meru smiled back gently with a light blush on her cheeks, "Thanks Rhys-kun. I'd like to see you do that," she turned to the spectators letting go of the handshake. "Bye everyone! I'm leaving Nangokuren today so please take care of Rhys-kun for me!"

Kyouka licked her lips once more, but with seduction, "I'll take care of him alright."

Rhys got another chill up his spine for the second time, "What is that?!" He said worriedly. He didn't know what happened to it and he wanted to find out what. But he'll never guess it was the blue-haired girl in the crowd causing it.

And on that day, Rhys etched his name into Nangokuren High School history of being the one to knock down buildings with force and doing so without laying a finger on any of the two. Meru also quit school on that day and was gone the next day, but as a sign of gratitude, she had left two gifts for him. Lively ones in fact.

Her pet red hamster Kito and her gothic friend Erin.

He could understand why she gave him Kito, but not as much for Erin. Was Erin her way of watching him 24/7?

* * *

Later at night after school, Kako was walking with her group leader Kyouka in the school grounds.

"We saw something really fascinating today," spoke Kyouka.

Kako nodded and agreed. "Yeah. Still, I can't believe you want to continue to fight him despite seeing his strength first hand."

"He's a meal fit a king that I desire no matter what," she said grinning. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Kako."

Kako stopped, "Wait, you're not going back to the dorm?"

Kyouka shook her head looking back at her best friend, "I'm not. I have things to do tonight at home so I'll see you tomorrow." She waved her hand goodbye and Kako did the same.

Kyouka walked down the stairs from the high school on the hill and walked back home.

20 minutes later she was safe at home and she was practicing a unique and traditional Japanese dancing art with a fan and wearing a dark blue kimono and pink flowers on it. After she finished practising, she joined the other family members for dinner that kneeled in a line on the two sides of the room. She then later retired to her room and shed her kimono off revealing a slender nude body and thong-like underwear.

"I'll definitely eat you up one of these days, Rhys. And you're going be an once-in-a-lifetime delicious meal," she muttered standing in her room.

Back in the dorm room of Ayane's master, the two perverts and the man of the day were sleeping. "Aaahhhhh!" Rhys sat up screaming from his top left bunk bed and breathing heavily.

"What's wrong Rhys?" Asked Rintaro who had to rub his right ear from the loud yell.

"Did the brawn have a nightmare?" Taunted Kousuke who was staring at a porn mag with his other perverted friend doing the same.

"Shut up insignificant character," fired back Rhys. He lied back down with the third chill up his spine gone. He sighed in relief it was only a temporary thing.

 **LB**

The next morning the first year and third year students had to take tests and by lunch time everyone gathered outside by the boards outside to see how they went on.

"Fifth place!" Rhys growled with disappointment in himself grabbing his hair with his hands. He saw he got 484 points out of 500 and his points got him in fifth place with Rintaro in first place and Ayane in third. "I knew I did better than that! Surely!"

 **Flashback**

Rhys was sitting on his desk with a test sheet in front of him. He found it unbearable to do one question. "If Ronald has two apples, and he visited three friends who gave him three apples each, and he gave 5 away to his family, how many does he have left?" He muttered repeating the question.

He like Goku found it troublesome do to simple math. It must be the rest of the Saiyan DNA kicking in Rhys's body.

"I don't know this!" He said with a bit of a temper.

"Shh!" The teacher shut him up.

Rhys growled in impatience and decided to choose a random number just to finish the question – 7.

"There…" Rhys calmed down knowing he had put an answer in. Unlucky for him he just missed the right answer, 6.

 **Flashback end.**

Rhys mentally face palmed himself for the fifth place. But hey, at least he would have scored higher than Goku. He was about to walk off, but he saw said people who came in first and third place, Rintaro and Ayane with a girl who had brown eyes, long single braided brunette hair that could reach her school shoes, a black shirt and a long sleeved zipped-up red jacket with a single black line going down the arm to the wrists.

He decided to walk over and say hi and to also congratulate Rintaro and Ayane for their placing in the rankings.

"Ayane and I are both in second place ya know. You're only one point ahead of us," said the other girl.

"And I'm six points behind you," Rhys said still walking over to the three.

"Oh, Rhys," Rintato said in greet.

"Hi Rhys," greeted Ayane.

"Yo," said the other girl.

Rhys stopped at the three and looked at the girl he yet has to meet. "I believe we haven't yet, nor have seen you before. Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Shiryuu Choo," the other girl now known as Shiryuu Choo introduced.

"It's nice to meet you. From Ayane and Rintato you know my name is Rhys," he held out his hand and she was unfamiliar with the sign. Rhys pulled back his hand seconds later to prevent himself from being left hanging for any longer. He turned to Ayane and Rintaro and congratulated them for their rankings, much to his despite congratulating people who did better than him. What made it worse was people he knew.

"By the way," Shiryuu said changing the subject, "Have you seen the pairings?"

"Pairings?" Rintaro and Rhys asked simultaneously.

"For the Bakugyaku Festival," Shiryuu said. "It's a sporting festival for next week, aru." How lovely, she's another one who ends the sentence with the same word. "It's a gathering for first years and third years as the final event. The top five students of the first year and third year are paired up. Each pair competes against the others to clear a set of challenges." She further explained.

For some reason Rhys felt like an imaginary sign saying "disappointment" just struck his heart just barely making it into the final event teams.

"And the winning team gets to name a rule of their own for the school," Ayane added.

"You can create your own rule. Your own rule…" Rintaro wondered off thinking his own rule. Rhys did the same.

' _Students and pants plan!'_ Rintato thought ensuring students wear long pants instead of skirts from now on.

' _Fight everyday plan!'_ Rhys thought next with a rule of his own to create a daily tournament during lunch break.

"I'll do it!" Rintaro jumped in the air and fist raised high in determination. He had to win it at all costs.

"Yeah! What you said!" Rhys did the same.

"Master and Rhys are fired up…" Ayane said.

"They're weird, ya know that right?" Shiryuu asked Ayane.

* * *

After the talk with Ayane and Shiryuu, Rintaro and Rhys walked in the school grounds together.

"What they said back there, we had pairs right?" Rintaro asked the Earthling walking beside him.

Rhys nodded, "They did. From that question I know what's going through your mind. I feel the same way too," he said assuring that Rintaro isn't alone feeling worried or panicked who they'll be pairing up with. "To be frank I'm a bit worried who I might be paired up with.

The two continued to walk around the corner of a building with an unknown stalker following Rintaro. Being able to sense Ki signatures, he noticed the stalker behind them and chose to ignore the stalker for a bit. The stalker ran around the corner where Rintato and Rhys walked to, and the stalker couldn't see either of the boys.

"Oi stalker," Rhys said behind the stalker who then turned around. She was a cute first year with shoulder length blonde hair with some covering her right eye, thin eyebrows, and a ribbon in her hair. She has a red button down vest over a button down white shirt, a dark colour skirt with two yellow lines, black socks, and black shoes. She also wears a yellow scarf and a yellow armband with the kanji for wind on her left arm. She also possesses a sword on her lower back.

"What were you doing?" Rhys asked with an authoritative tone.

"Well…I was just….just…" she began to jitter feeling feared at the sight of the same student who tore down two buildings with a swing of his arm.

Hearing the familiar voice, Rintaro jumped out of the trash bin next to a vending machine and bench he was hiding in. "You're one of the Disciplinary Squad twins, aren't you?"

"Y-yeah, you remembered," she said blushing.

Rhys looked at Rintato, "You know her?" Rintaro took a few more steps towards the girl and nodded.

"I think her name is Rurina," he said hoping he got the twins name's right.

"Y-yes," she jittered again still blushing.

Rhys took a few steps forward to Rurina, "Why were you staling?" Rhys asked and she collapsed on her bottom from tripping backwards. Cards with pink hearts on them, photos of Rintaro and a fan with Rintaro's face on it flooded from her pockets. Rhys and Rintaro looked at the pile watching Rurina picking up the photos and fan that had fallen from her pockets.

"You are weird," Rhys said a Rintaro picked up a picture of himself and when Rurina stood back up; he gave her a long and awkward stare.

"Umm," Rurina said trying to gather the courage to say something, "I actually…uh," she said but before she could finish a large shadow covered her and punched her. Luckily Rhys was there and he blocked the giant fist with his right index finger.

"I don't approve of unofficial school fights, so it's best if you don't try anything in my presence," Rhys said with an authoritative tone again.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rintaro asked with a bit of annoyance.

Rurina scuttled away from the Earthling and towering opponent. She is an obese girl with brunette long hair and the face like someone who had been affected by an allergy. She was a third year so she wore a white undershirt and a blue top along with a big black skirt.

' _She's so just she might be Majin Buu's mother,_ ' Rhys thought to himself with the comparison. The giant girl retreated her fist back and Rhys lowered his right hand.

"I have nothing do with you," she said looking down on the Earthling before looking at Rintaro, "I'm here to dispose of Tachibana Rintaro!" She exclaimed.

"Huh?" Rintaro was taken aback.

"By eliminating you, Kyouka won't be able to compete and I'll be able to win!" She exclaimed.

"Hmmph! I was wondering what this fuss is about. It's just you guys," a voice said. The four looked behind Rhys and it was Kyouka.

"Kyouka?" the large girl questioned.

"You and your dirty methods never change, Naomi," Kyouka squinted her eyes with disgust. People who played unfair were the top of her hate list. "But your methods aren't the only one that hasn't changed," she pointed out Naomi's obese body.

"Don't make it sound like it wasn't your fault!" Naomi yelled with rage. "When you took the title of Dragon you stole the spotlight from me and I had to eat the stress away you caused me!" She squinted her eyes, "To think a year ago, you were only a-"

"Shut the fuck up or I'll eat you alive," retorted Kyouka in a cold stare and scary tone.

This new look of Kyouka made Naomi twitch and she begun to feel mixed feelings of fear and regret. She put on a brave face to make it look like she wasn't scared. But everyone wasn't buying it. "You're not that strong anyway!" Naomi said with confidence when Kyouka slid side to side with incredible speed and approached the giant girl and struck her with an uppercut to the chest.

Naomi held the punched spot in antagonizing pain as Kyouka pulled back her punch and Naomi fell over to the right side and collapsed on the ground. A slight tremor shook the ground that the others didn't feel.

"What kind of steps were those?" Rintaro asked with amazement and began to sweat. He was unable to read her movement, neither did Rurina. But Rhys was able to see her movements and was not very impressed with them. It looked like a dance routine walking towards the opponent.

"I haven't seen that kind of footwork from any other martial artist before," added Rintaro.

"Yeah," Rhys nodded in agreement. "I find it hard to believe it's a martial arts technique. It looks like a unique dance from a country. Although," he placed his hand in his chin, "I guess you can implement dance moves into martial arts for a more coordinated combination."

Kyouka turned her attention from the downed body of Naomi to Rintaro and she smirked at him. He gulped knowing she was after him next. Kyouka walked past Rhys and threw a left punch at his face that was dodged, followed up with a right uppercut that Rintaro just barely evaded with half of his necktie torn off.

Rhys and Rurina looked at the two with confused looks. Why would Kyouka attack Rintaro all of a sudden?

Taking it as a fight, Rintaro composed his stature and placed his hands against each other with his right hand downwards. " **Jakuyoku No Gyou: Shoufuu Souheki,"** Rintaro said calling upon a wind wall between him and Kyouka. The wind blew back Rurina past an unaffected Rhys who was lucky to be grabbed by the collar and stopped from flying any further.

Surprisingly, the wind affected Kyouka too, but she was able to stay where she was with her arm blocking the gust from her eyes. With the same arm she raised it and chopped it downwards, "Ura!" She exclaimed cutting the wind wall into two and breaking it. The wind died down and it was son gone.

Rintaro was left baffled by the strength of Kyouka who managed to tear his powerful wind wall into two with a hand chop.

"Delicious, to be expected of my partner," she said grinning. What she said surprised Rintaro and Rhys. "Sorry about that, I just wanted to have a taste of you to see if you were a suitable partner," she said.

"Partners?" Rintaro asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, for the Bakugyaku Festival," she explained. "Each pair consists of a first year and third year. Partners are paired up accordingly to their rank. You're in first place right? So we're partners," she explained. She really did want to see Rhys in first so she could be his partner, but was saddened to see he came in fifth.

"Eh?" Rintaro shouted in panic. He has to be partners with a girl that has "Hentai Syndrome Weakness" all over her body. She has big breasts, a smooth and thin waist and a great butt. Rintaro called it - Sexy Trinity. He began to regret studying so hard, Rurina wished she was a third year and scored first to be paired up with her crush and Rhys was just out of the mood. He didn't really care.

"Oh Rhys," Kyouka said turning to the called male.

"Yes?" He responded.

"Would you like to come to my house after school?" She asked, hiding the fact she really wanted him to come.

"Why with the request?" He asked with his interest in knowing why.

"It's a secret," she said slyly and grinning.

"I know this is to bait me, and I'll bite. Sure," he said nodding getting his interest in his way.

"I'll pick you up after school by the front," she said turning around, "Farewell," she said leaving the three behind.

"So… it looks like you're partners with her and I'm probably going to get ambushed at her house," Rhys said to change the mood.

"Then why did you accept to go?" Asked Rintaro turning to the Earthling.

"Because…I like flicking traps ad proving them a failure," Rhys giggled the three walked off.

* * *

" _Meet me by the front"_ she said," muttered Rhys standing outside the school at 3:40pm with students passing by to either go shopping or to go home for those who didn't live at the dorms inside the school. "She's ten minutes late."

"There you are," said a voice that belonged to Kyouka walking towards the Earthling she wanted to meet up with. Rhys looked back and was glad she finally came. "Sorry bout' the wait," she apologized, "There was some things I needed to do about my group. You ready?"

Rhys nodded his head and Kyouka led Rhys back to her home.

Soon after, they arrived at her house not too far from the centre of the town. Her house was walled off with a concrete walls and red brick top. The two walked under the wooden arc leading into the front garden of the house walking on the concrete path leading to the front door of the house.

When Kyouka led Rhys to the middle of the concrete path, she quickly turned back and pulled a fist at Rhys that he has easily caught with his left hand.

"So you wanted me to come to your house for a fight?" Rhys asked smirking that he was about to go another round with Kyouka. Perhaps this time he could find new ways to toy or tease her with the large gap in strength between the two.

"Heh, I guess you can read me like a book," she responded smirking back.

"I'm pretty sure everyone at school can read you like a book since you're always on the same page," Rhys said pulling his right hand back for a punch with held back strength and punched Kyouka. But the punch missed and she kneed him in the stomach.

"Gah!" Rhys spat out saliva and he faked himself being injured. "How…could I let myself…be so vulnerable…?" Rhys slowly said gritting his teeth and acting he was losing the fight by accident. Kyouka uppercutted Rhys with her left hand and he walked back a few steps rubbing his chin on the "injury" he got.

"Heh, you've gotten stronger since the last time we danced," he remarked smiling.

"Ever since we first met I've always desired to eat you, the grandest feast of all," she pulled back her right fist, "And today I'm going make by time with you, piece by piece!" She punched Rhys on the left cheek and this time he only flinched a bit from the punch, sensing the determination she has to beat Rhys today. So he decided to be a bit more serious just to meet her determination with his support.

"You still want to eat me?" He questioned with her fist against his left cheek, "You have the right taste, no doubt about that. But I'm a banquet for more people, and not just for one selfish diner!" He quickly uppercutted her in the air with once again held back strength. He teleported above her in the air while she approached him body first and he kneed her in the back with his right knee and grabbed her right leg with his left hand and begun to spin her around and around like a lasso.

Rhys kept spinning her around with his right hand on hip, amused at his toying with her. If he couldn't go full out in a fight, toying the opponent is the next best thing. He then stopped spinning her around and left her hanging downwards. He let got and teleported below her where she would land and caught her in a bridal style carry.

Kyouka was still trying to shake off the dizziness she felt. Moments later she shook her head a few times with her eyes closed to shake off the dizziness and looked at Rhys with a big smile.

"It's considered bad eating manners playing with your food," Kyouka said revealing that he was just toying with her. Back when she kneed him in the stomach and uppercutted his chin, her strikes didn't hurt him. That was a l lesson she learnt in their first fight.

"Me? Play with food?" He asked raising his eyebrow. "The only thing I do with food is eat it." He laughed.

Speaking of food, Rhys's stomach began to grumble, "Oops looks like the monster is hungry," he chuckled letting Kyouka down on the ground. "If that's all for today, I'll see you at school tomorrow," he waved goodbye, but before he could walk out the front he was called from Kyouka.

"You don't need to go home now, why don't you say a while?" She offered and Rhys gladly offered. You can have dinner here.

"Really?" Rhys responded with the biggest cheerful face that rivals Goku. "Thank you, I would really love that," he said with Kyouka leading the way inside her house.

The two took their shoes off and walked into the main room and Kyouka closed the door behind them.

"Oh, who's this?" Asked a woman the same height and body figure as Kyouka with blond ponytail hair and wore a dark blue kimono.

"Mother," wait did Kyouka say mother? The two look the same minus the hairstyle and a bit of facial structure, "This is Rhys." Kyouka gestured towards Rhys introducing his mother to the Earthling.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kyouka's mother," Rhys bowed politely.

"The pleasure is all mine. Just call me Ryoko," she said smiling and Rhys stopped bowing. Ryoko walked close to Kyouka and hugged her daughter around the hips. Their breasts were so big they were actually touching. Rhys had to look away to divert his attention from the two.

"So this is the boy you've been talking about," Ryoko put on a sly smile. "You've let him have a taste of you haven't you?" She licked her lips.

"Don't say such stupid things mother!" Retorted Kyouka with a blush. Wow, that's a first seeing a battle-maniac like Kyouka blushing. Embarrassed she broke free of the hug and started to walk way.

"Geez, mother," she muttered. "I'll warm something up for you Rhys." She walked away into a different room leaving Rhys and Ryoko alone.

"So how does she taste?" Suddenly asked Ryoko. Now that her daughter is out of the room she could personally ask Rhys how he likes fighting her.

Rhys turned to Ryoko, "She's a bit undercooked," he said implying that she has areas to improve on.

"For two years Kyouka has been searching for that one dish that she'll keep eating until her cutlery is broken. I think you Are. The. One," she said following with a teasing giggle.

"Pardon?" Rhys didn't know what she meant.

"She's been looking for a _man_ strong enough to fight until she can no longer fight any longer," she giggled explaining what she had said.

"So that means…?" Rhys still didn't understand what she meant.

"She wants you to marry her," she said plainly with a stoic tone having to get what she meant for two times before he finally got it.

"M-m-m-marry?" He asked worriedly.

After his three years at the school he wanted to go back to his universe and be with his friends once again after he became stronger to create a dramatic entrance. But now, he wasn't so sure about going back. I mean, if he was to marry Kyouka, he'd either have to stay in this universe or take her with him to his universe and he wasn't sure how Kyouka would react to the supernatural things in his world like aliens, futuristic buildings and cars and even worse, beings that could destroy a planet within a second.

On the other hand, he could reject the marriage proposal, but he can't do that to a woman's feelings. He might be cocky, overconfident and even toyed with Kyouka during their fights, but he still has a heart.

This situation was like kid Goku with kid Chichi when they were "dating" back in the Dragon Ball anime/manga. Goku thought that wanting a bride meant something to eat; much to the sadness of Chichi but Goku cheered her up by agreeing to the real deal and marrying her.

"Don't worry, you won't marry until you both have graduated," she reassured Rhys and he mentally sighed.

"I'm sure Kyouka won't be long," Ryoko gestured to the room next to her, "If you will please wait in there until she is finished and calls you."

"Umm, sure," Rhys said softly unable to get the idea of marrying out of his head. He walked into the pointed room and entered it. There was a table in the middle with a cushion on each side of the rectangular table. He walked over and sat on the cushion on the long end of the table and tried to get the word 'marry' out of his head.

10 minutes later Kyouka came through the door wearing a striped dark red sleeveless dress, a white skirt and heels.

"Your dinner is ready," she said motioning Rhys to come to the dining room. He stood up and walked towards the door and looked in the next room to see a bigger rectangular table and it was covered with food like fish, rice, noodles and other Japanese delicacies.

"Oh boy!" Rhys licked his lips with a drooling mouth.

"They're just leftovers from the fridge," she said casually. "Please go ahead."

"Thanks for the food!" Rhys walked over to a cushion and sat on it and began to dig in. He was scoffing down food like his friends back in his world would do for a feast.

He continued to enjoy the feast and after he had taken the last bit, he leaned backwards and patted his stomach with his left hand, "Thanks a bunch for the meal! That was delicious!" He exclaimed in glee after being in his own little heaven from enjoying the feast Kyouka was nice to cook for him.

"Hmph, of course it was," she gently smiled and lightly blushed and glad her guest enjoyed the meal. Rhys took notice of her rare expression and stared at her blankly. "What, is there something on my face?" She asked moving her hand around her face to see if it was indeed something on her face.

Rhys shook his head and placed his hand behind his head, "Well, it's that you were smiling and blushing and you looked kind of cute," he gave her his honest answer. Kyouka was taken aback from the comment. "It's that during school whenever I see you, you're always smirking and wanting a fight. But tonight it's like you're a different Kyouka than at school," he concluded.

"For that comment you have to carry the dished back to the kitchen," she changed the subject.

"Oh man," Rhys said in defeat as he collected the dishes and piled them up on top of his arms and hands and Kyouka pointed to the kitchen. When Rhys had his back to her, Kyouka smiled gently once again follwijg Rhys making sure that he didn't break any of the 100,000 yen dishes ($1,000 USD).

Minutes later, Rhys finished taking the dishes to the kitchen and was about to head out.

'Well, thank you for the meal Kyouka. I'll see you tomorrow," he said waving off and moving towards the front door but was halted when Kyouka once again spoke to him. When will she let him go?

"It's getting late, so you can stay here for tonight," she offered.

"Are you sure?" Rhys asked turning to Kyouka

"You stayed for dinned you might as well stay here for tonight," she said. Rhys gave it a thought and thought it'd be good to have a break from being in the same room as the two perverts Kousuke and Tamao who never lay an eye off their porn books while in bed.

"Is your mother alright with me staying?" He asked. She might of said marrying her daughter, but nothing about being a freeloader without her consent.

"I bet she'll let you stay just for the night," she said in response smiling and showing him to the guest room. It was a small rectangular room. Kyouka went to the wardrobe on the opposite wall of the door and brought out a futon and laid it down for him.

"Here you go," she moved towards the door and Rhys thanked her. The two bid each other goodnight and Rhys laid in the futon all snug and comfy while Kyouka informed her mother about the staying guest.

* * *

Later that night, the door to the guest room slowly opened and Kyouka came in the bedroom wearing a white bed jacket and closing the door. She then took the bed jacket off and revealed a white long business sleeved shirt and black short underwear.

She snuck under the futon sheets and crawled to the left side of Rhys where he had his arms spread out to the sides and wasn't snoring too loud for the others in the other rooms to hear. She placed her head on his left arm and used it as a pillow.

She gently kissed him on the cheek and rested her head back on his left arm.

"Goodnight, boy" she whispered before falling asleep with the schoolmate she is beginning to like even more.

* * *

 **That's the chapter up and done with 6.5k words. I could say 7k but roughly of the 500 words was for the review responses for you guys.**

 **I will have Mira vs Rhys in about 2 or 3 chapters time when in the manga Rintaro, Ayane and Rurina go off to see Rintaro's father (chapter 20).**

 **Until the next chapter, please Follow, Fav and Review.**

 **Later guys!**


	5. Bakygyaku Festival Time

**Here comes chapter 5. Instead of the "boogie" challenge at the final event of the sports tournament that happens in the manga, I will be doing something different.**

 **Elvisfonz23 – I think that the Covenant of Hagen is to teach Rino the same lesson her big sister, Ren had learned from her time as the strongest of the school. She wants to teach her that she can't always be so obsessed with power and dominance and wants her to live with friends and have a happy school life because at the moment she never shows a happy mood and she sees defeat in a battle to be out of the question and to always win it.**

 **DBZFAN4LIFE0 – Oops, I forgot, well Rhys forgot since he has been holding back the entire time he hasn't bothered with training. That's because he doesn't know that Mira and Towa are coming after his ass. (Not literally)**

 **maxigiampieri2012 – Unfortunately I have to disappoint you there. Rhys will not have a harem and will only like Kyouka.**

 **Hellsing89 - He is currently the strongest in the Nangokuren world at the moment until the mystery opponent comes along. I'm not the one with the plan to add Kaioken for Rintaro. It's FireDeath117, the other author.**

 **Richard78zamo – I wouldn't say Rino was in love with Rhys. She's just declared she'll be targeting him since he has shown off his powerful strength and is the new person she needs to beat to surpass her sister indirectly.**

 **Bigmac1 – It would have been hotter if it were a lemon scene ;)**

* * *

 **Mira and Towa's house**

"How are you feeling?" Asked a light blue skinned woman with medium length white hair that covers her right eye. She is known as Towa.

"I feel…my strength returning, and more powerful," responded a male with pale blue skin, white short hair, red eyes and dark lines from his eyes to his jaw. His name is Mira, the husband and creation of Towa who is a scientist and the one who built him.

Mira had a gas mask over his mouth and he was floating in a restoration tube of green water that repaired him and brought him back to full health and power. Before he was in the recovery tube, he was reduced to a small core that looked like a piece of brain by the hands of Rhys when he fired a **Full Power Blast Wave** at him during their third encounter while Super Saiyan 3 Goku fought against Majin Buu.

"Good, that means the Saiyan DNA in your blood has activated Zenkai," responded Towa with a devious smile. She knew since the Zenkai ability that's in the DNA of all Saiyans allows them to be granted a massive power boost whenever they are near-death, and since Rhys didn't finish the job, Mira is more powerful than last time.

"The next we see that Time Patroller, he'll tremble before your newfound power as he is slowly killed and his antagonizing screams of pain become music to our ears," Towa said chuckling manically.

"What if this power is not enough?" Mira asked breaking the laugh of his wife.

"If it comes to the unlikely chance you fail again, we have Plan B," she said smiling triumphantly. She was very proud of this Plan B that not even Mira knows about.

"Plan…B?" Mira asked raising his eyebrow.

" _Him_ ," she simply responded.

At first Mira didn't know what his wife meant, but suddenly knew who she spoke of and widened his eyes, "Are you planning to sacrifice him?" He asked with slight rage.

"Don't worry; he'll kill the Time Patroller for sure. After all, he is much like you," she answered with a smile and Mira grumbled, hating to admit that she is right, but hated the idea of her using him.

* * *

 **Kyouka's house.**

An Earthling yawned loudly and stretched his legs and arm after the nicest and probably bets sleep he has ever had. Not even the beds in Tokitoki City could compare to it. He straightened his face bringing down his happy mood after he recognized something was off, and that something was literally next to him under the futon sheet. He panned his head to the left to see Kyouka resting on his arm, her face towards him and felt her left hand was on his stomach embracing him in a gentle cuddle. Rhys blushed lightly seeing her cute sleeping face.

The door opened, "My, my. What have we here?" A voice said. It belonged to Ryoko who was standing by the door with the same dark blue kimono she wore yesterday and she had her left arm by her mouth so her kimino sleeve hid her mouth and nose, only revealing her devious eyes.

After hearing the voice of her mother, Kyouka instantly opened her eyes and turned her head towards her. "M-mother?!" She exclaimed.

"You're certainly bold, Kyouka," Ryoko teased. "I thought Rhys would make the first move, but it seems you were so eager to bed with him you did it last night," she continued to tease her daughter.

"Shut up mother!" Kyouka exclaimed once again but with a blush of embarrassment. She didn't stand being embarrassed by her mother.

"With this, you've sealed your marriage with him," she closed her eyes with joy, "Please do take care of me, _son-in-law_."

Rhys was taken aback being called such thing and Kyouka blushed even more.

"Just get out!" Kyouka wanted her to get out as soon as possible and leave her be.

"Will you be joining us, son-in-law?" She asked, and all Rhys could do was respond in silence at the awkward situation that he was in.

"Lovely, breakfast will be ready soon and you two should get ready for school," she said and closing the door, leaving Kyouka and Rhys alone.

"Gee," Rhys sat up and starched the back of his head, "I don't think your mother won't stop with the son-in0law thing."

"What made you figure that out?" She retorted.

"Well, if you want to, I wouldn't mind staying in bed with a bit with you a bit longer…" he hesitantly asked.

"Fine, more time away from my mother," she said before Rhys and she lied back down and Rhys stretched his arm out and Kyouka lied on it.

A moment of quiet ensued. Kyouka wanted to stay silent as much as she can without the mention of being engaged to the man next to him, and Rhys had the same idea but Rhys had to ask something.

"Umm, Kyouka… Since we're engaged and all," Kyouka blushed and cringed at "engaged", "Do you want to know about each other?"

"Fine," she said, "You start."

"Okay…um. I'm not sure if you'll believe me, but I'm from another world." He said and quiet existed for a second before Kyouka was sent crazy laughing at the idea.

"Hmm, it seems Kyouka is getting along with son-in-law," Ryoko could hear her laughter and took the wrong guess.

"I mean it," he said with a more serious tone.

"You tell good jokes, I tell you that," she said still giggling.

Rhys sighed and gave her a fake story, "I was raised in the mountains secluded from society and I trained every day of my life, even since my 4th birthday," it was believable from the strength that he has shown to the school. Kyouka stopped and paid more attention to the fake story. "As a part of my training, I had to leave the mountains for stronger opponents and recently I found an advertisement for this school and during my way up to the school I was knocked unconscious by a coward and that's how I was found."

"I see, what about that heavy cape you wore when we found you?" She inquired.

"It's called weighted clothing, a piece of equipment with built-in weights so it adds more weight for you to carry. I wore it as my daily training," he explained as Kyouka got closer to Rhys and placed her left arm on his body with her breasts touching against his torso, liking him even more for hearing what strong training he went through.

"Now let me tell you about myself," she said smiling and blushing. "There's a story for why I am so eager for fights and how I dress like you see me at school. It happened in second grade as I was the friendless bookworm and I got perfect scores for exams as I had to set an example as the heiress of my family. Like you I was taught daily, not to fight but to become a proper housewife," she explained before looking sorrowful, "I was belittled as the teacher's pet because of my unaggressive attitude and perfect scores. But that was before I met Ren who changed my life completely."

"Ren? Rino's sister?"

"The very same. I saw her in an alleyway confronted by a group of thugs and I hid, thinking if I should help her or to call the police. The next time I saw her she was standing over the beaten thugs. I went to check up on her and I was unaware of the big thug behind me. Ren taught me how to fight the thug and when I have him a hard uppercut, my fist was bloody and I suddenly felt something I hadn't felt before – excitement. I tried using the newfound hobby against students, but I didn't find the same excitement among the weaker students, only with stronger opponents. The next day I came up with this new appearance and that's why I always want a fight or get pumped up watching two strong opponents go at each other."

"So that's why I have taken in interest in you, because ever since the first time we met, I have always felt excitement and couldn't wait until we fought next." She finished hugging closer to Rhys.

"I see, that's a harsh story. Being left out because you had to represent your family takes away your freedom," Rhys said.

"Yeah. Now that I'm a third year and I don't have much longer at school, so I want to spend what time I have left at school battling you before we get married," she said with her eyes closed.

"Just because you are graduating this year doesn't mean that we can stop fighting. Heck, I have two more years at school before we get married and even after marriage, though not during pregnancy," he muttered at the pregnancy comment, "We can fight as many times as you like," she opened her eyes surprised, and then she smiled and blushed cutely and hugged closer to him with her head hear his shoulder.

"Thank you,"

"No matter how many times you lose I'll be eager to fight you again, and again," he giggled and Kyouka raised her left arm out of the bed sheets and punched his left cheek, to once again, no effect.

"I do have to ask, are you always this feisty in the morning?"

"The next hit will be your groin if you're not careful with your words…" She threatened.

"I'm sorry!" Rhys apologized with a hint of fear. Hit in the jimmy's is a man's greatest nightmare. Although surprisingly Vegeta survived when he got his nuts punched by Meta Cooler and Goku survived when a big android punched his nuts so hard they went into his stomach.

"Come on, breakfast will be ready any time soon," she said getting up and heading to the door, "And hey," she turned back with a gentle smile, "Thank you for the talk," she left Rhys alone.

He was beginning to feel a fond feeling to Kyouka. _'Am I losing my touch?'_ He asked himself worried his smug attitude he had shown before has gone _. 'No, I can't be. I'm still me to the other students, just not to her,'_ he thought once more shaking his head a few times and deciding to get changed into his school uniform he took off last night.

* * *

Rhys walked into the dining room to see Ryoko place the last plate on the table for breakfast.

"Ah, did you have a fun with Kyouka after I left?" She asked while winking and licking her lips.

"I don't think if I should answer," he responded starting the back of his head.

"Oh well, breakfast is ready," she gestured for the Earthling to sit down, but before he could she pulled her arm in front of him, "But first…you have to tell me what happened this M.o.r.n.i.n.g," she sung.

Rhys was in a predicament. If he wanted food he'd have to answer her and if he did it would cause more teasing to Kyouka by the hands of her mother. But food… He gave into temptation and spoke, "We just talked is all," he answered. "Can I eat now please?"

"Nope. Be more specific."

"Okay, we talked about each other and we learnt more about each other, can I east pleeeeaaassseee?" Rhys clapped his hands together and begged.

"You're almost at the mark. What about the laugh." Wow, she's really digging into the details isn't she?

"I told a joke. Now please can I eat?"

"Nope. What was the joke?"

"Do I have to tell the joke?"

"You didn't need to tell me anything, I was just teasing my new son-in-law.

Rhys felt like falling on the ground from being baited into telling her what had happened when it wasn't necessary.

"Aw man," Rhys lowered his head and sweat dropped.

Ryoko knelt down on the short side while Rhys knelt down on the long side of the table. Kyouka came into the room wearing her usual school clothing and knelt down opposite Rhys and all three thanked for the breakfast and dug into their breakfast of rice, fish and boiled egg. Ten minutes after breakfast, Kyouka and Rhys walked to school but before they got even close to the school Kyouka turned to Rhys.

"I'm sorry, but we have to enter the school individually away from each other if we don't want the students to talk about us," it seemed Kyouka didn't want word going around so soon that she's engaged to Rhys.

"Why bother?" Rhys shrugged, "People are going to find out sooner or later," he answered back.

"I'd prefer it if it stayed a secret from others for now," she said continuing on walking.

"Alright, see you at school," he waved farewell and teleported to school.

"Thank yo-," when Kyouka turned around to Rhys he couldn't be found anywhere.

"Rhys?" She asked looking left to right unable to find the Earthling.

* * *

Everyone was at school and for some reason everyone had to go the school assembly hall. The sitting area was 360 degrees around the centre piece which had a circular standing area around in it. All of the second year students were in the sitting area because the sports event didn't include them.

"Hey everyone, do you like strong fighters?!" Asked Miss Okina through a microphone who stood on the circular stand in the centre of the hall. "We're presenting today the pairs participating in the main event of the Bakugyaku Festival!"

Rino and her co-leaders were in the stands filled with anticipation of this year's sports event. They are like this because last year Rino won it last year.

"Article 12 of Nangokuren's School regulations state – "Nangokuren greatly encourages all students to surpass theirs superiors", Miss Okina explained. "With this in mind, let's introduce the pair everyone wants to surpass. The pair with the highest score, Rintaro and Kyouka," the teacher introduced the pair that walked onto the middle piece side by side from the hallway in the under the stands.

Rhys was leaning against the hallway wondering who his partner will be; luckily for him his partner just arrived and tapped his right shoulder for attention. Rhys looked at who it was Erin, the gothic Lolita who is great friends with Meru.

"Hey Erin, long time hasn't it?" He said in a happy tone and Erin approached his right ear to whisper in it.

"It has," she said. Her breath tickled his ear and he giggled. And he noticed he was definitely losing his personality. Dammit Kyouka.

"How have you been? Have you spoken Meru?" He asked.

'I'm well thanks, and Meru is having fun with her new job," she whispered again.

"No surprise that she's enjoying her gaming life I bet she misses fighting me," he scoffed.

"Now introducing pair 5," Miss Okina started.

"That'll be us Erin. Let's go," Rhys said and Erin nodded and lined next to him.

 **[OST Play – Third Generation Dragon Slayer]** – **AN** : I felt like adding this OST, the one that Sabertooth from the Fairy Tail anime walks out to when they are introduced into the Grand Magic Games just for fun.

"The silent Lolita and the first year who made Nangokuren history by tearing down two buildings with one swoop of his hand, Erin and Rhys!" Erin and Rhys walked out to cheers. It felt like being introduced for a Martial Arts Tournament fight.

"It's him," one of Rino's co-leaders said.

Rino looked on with full on attention. If she could learn how he was able to move and fight she would learn how to counter his attacks. Unknown to her she doesn't have a chance in a fight against Rhys if she does come up with the ultimate counter-attack strategy.

Erin and Rhys jumped onto the circular stand in the middle and faced the crowd with the others doing the same. Pair 2 was Shiryuu and Chiyoko. Chiyoko is a tall girl with a light coloured bob cut and constantly wears a gym uniform which is tight shorts, tube top and a jacket with sweatbands over her wrists. She is a part of Kyouka's group.

Pair 3 was Ayane and Misa, the girl with the short bust that Rhys saw along with Kyouka during their first encounter. She had dark long hair going down to her waist and she wore a white headband over her hair. She also wore the blue school uniform. She always carried around a bow and quiver as she is the expert in using a bow and arrow.

Pair 4 was Makato, one of the co-leaders for Ayane's group and Kako, an ally of Kyouka.

"These four pairs will be taking on the first-ranked team of Rintaro and Kyouka!" The teacher had raised her hand in the air and announced all five teams competing in the games. Cheers and talks were heard from the crowd.

"Rhys and Erin are going to win this year!"

"No doubt! If we were able to bet everyone would be betting on him!"

"I don't think so, Kyouka-san is against him!"

"She went toe-to-toe with him once and he easily beat her!"

"Yeah! If he could tear down two buildings with a swipe, he'll also swipe this competition away!

Erin patted Rhys's right shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Looks like you have a fan club."

He whispered back, "When I become a Dragon I don't think I'll have a fan club anymore, and be probably public enemy number one instead," he giggled.

 **[OST End]**

"And this year's challenge is…" the teacher turned and bowed to her right. "Principal…please do the honour."

Wait, did she say _Principal_? Rhys cringed at the sound of that name. He quickly looked to the left and it was the principal who greeted him with that annoying tone of speech and that unattractive appearance.

' _Oh god dammit! '_ Rhys thought in annoyance, having to see him one more time.

The principal was shaking holding a dice cube that was the size of his head and he made today even worse for Rhys. He was wearing shorts and a singlet like a basketball player.

"R-r-r-r-ound and r-r-r-r-ound it g-g-g-oes... W-w-w-w-where it st-st-st-st-stops, n-n-n-n-nobody k-k-k-k-nows," he said in his damn annoying tone. He threw the die and it bounced past Rintaro and stopped in the middle. The next part was going to rally agitate Rhys.

"Umm…Ta…Ta…Ta…Ta…Ta…Ta"

' _Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!'_ That was all Rhys could say mentally.

"Ta…"

"Ta…Ta…Ta…" The students repeated what the principal said wanting to hear what the challenge was.

"The challenge for this year is "Tag Team Battles!" Thank you Miss Okina for saying Rhys's brain.

"So it's a tag team battle," Rhys muttered stoking his chin, "This will be an easy win." Erin stayed silent.

The other teams were getting pumped up saying that they'll win this challenge. Rintaro however, knew he could battle without worrying about his Hentai Syndrome being a problem, but someone was one and he was one mountain to climb over if he wants to win.

"For people who are doing this challenge for the first time," Miss Okina said stopping the crowd's cheers. "The winning pair gets the right to create one school rule."

' _School rule?_ ' Rintaro thought. If he could win he could make the entire female populace wear pants instead of skirts, a symptom to activating his Hentai Syndrome.

"At the end of lunch, everyone will need to gather at the sporting fields so for the time being, please enjoy free time off. But don't leave the school grounds everyone and don't miss the tag team battle challenge!" Miss Okina lastly said before ending school assembly.

Everyone headed out for free time to spend around the school and for the five pairs to get in a last few minute training.

* * *

It was after lunch time and everyone was standing in a large group all lined up like a battalion of soldiers standing before a small stage and a line of teachers. The girls were wearing bloomers with their respective year colours (red for first years, green for second years and blue for third years,) with a black trim covering their shoulders and short shirt sleeves. The four males wore the same but with black shorts.

"We will now begin the 84th athletic festival of Nangokuren High School!" Miss Okina welcomed everyone who was on the microphone. First up is greeting from the Principal."

' _Oh shit not him again!'_ Rhys thought with a bad temper. Seeing the same annoying person within a day really ruined his day. Great job Principal.

…Luckily it was only a short greeting.

Next to him he could hear Rintaro mutter to himself. "This is hell…bloomer hell." It was pretty obvious he was very uncomfortable with seeing a horde of girls in bloomers.

"Relax Rin," Rhys patted his back. "Don't get yourself uncomfortable," he tried to calm down Rintaro but it didn't work.

"Next up, say hello to one of our visitors!" Miss Okina introduced someone that Kyouka and Rhys was not expecting, nor wanted.

"Good afternoon," the voice said. Rhys gulped at the voice and Kyouka was nervous about the voice. It was Ryoko and she was wearing a ceremonial kimono with a fluffy and thick cape that covered her entire back. "It's nice to see all seniors and juniors again, and it's a pleasure to meet you all freshman."

' _Why is she here?'_ Rhys thought in a bit of panic. Kyouka was wondering the same thing.

"My name is Kagamiin Ryoko. Thank you for being here today. I am the Director presiding over Nangokuren High, as well as the mother of Kagamiin Kyouka, a senior at this school and the future mother-in-law of a first year student, Rhys."

"Well the cat's out of the bag…" Rhys muttered as all the female students blushed at Rhys and Kyouka, implying something intimate. Kyouka explained that it's not what it sounds like while Kousuke and Tamao were grumbling at Rhys from afar because he had a girl.

"M-mother in law?!" Rintaro exclaimed at Rhys.

"It's a long story," Rhys responded trying to stay calm under all the eyes that's on him. It felt like being Solid Snake in Metal Gear Solid 2 during the tanker mission in the gathering hall for the US Marines hearing the colonel's speech about Metal Gear Ray and suddenly make a sound and all soldiers turn to you with guns raised. Was not a pretty sight.

"I hope you all have fun today…students are at their best when they're full of energy," she further said and leaving the stand allowing the sports events to begin.

Throughout the evening there were hurdle events, sprinting, high jumps and all the other sports that you would see at an Olympic main field. The 5 pairs that were competing in the main event didn't compete in the sports because they'd need to keep their strength for the fights.

"Now it's time for the main event you've all been waiting for!" A giant reinforced wooden arena that was the height an average high school student with a pair of wooden stairs on one side and its opposite side was moved into the centre of the sporting field. "The Bakugyaku Festival is about to begin!" Said Miss Okina. "This year's theme is Tag Team Battles." She said to the audience members and competitors who sat in the arena.

"How this event is going to work is simple. Since the teams are uneven, the pair to beat of Rintato and Kyouka will be waiting at the final fight for the victorious pair of the four starting ones. Pair 2 will fight Pair 4 and Pair 3 will fight Pair 5. The rules of the fight are also simple. Weapons aren't allowed and all fighters must fight with their hands and legs. Both pairs will fight it out on the large wooden arena and you lose if you forfeit, are unable to continue or get sent out of the ring. Though this only applies to individual teammates and not the entire team so the fight will resume if it is a two on one fight. Furthermore if you are defeated in a round before the next fight, you will be eliminated from the tournament and your teammate will resume to the next round if they are victorious, so be to be on the lookout for your teammate!"

' _So it is a Martial Arts Tournament rules, but only with a partner and a more fun rule_ ,' Rhys thought correctly standing on the grass nearby the arena with his partner Erin and other 4 pairs. He was wearing his fixed up Piccolo's Demon clothing without the cape. He just wanted to wear it as nostalgia.

"Pair 2 and 4 will now begin the first round, so will Shiryuu and Chiyoko from Pair 2 and Makoto and Kako from Pair 4 please enter the arena," Miss Okina ordered the four girls to walk onto the arena with each Pair climbing up the opposite stairs on the side of the arena. Pair 2 and Pair 4 stopped on the opposite sides and were eyeing their opponents.

"Let the first match, begin!" Exclaimed Miss Okina who hit a ball bell with a little hammer.

"Let's put our differences aside for once," Makoto said to Kako.

"Agreed, don't get in my way and we'll be fine," she replied back.

The two girls charged at their opponents who stood ready to counter their charge, but they accidentally collided with each other.

"Hey watch it!"

"I told you not to get in my way!"

Taking advantage of the distraction, Shiryuu side kicked Kako back and Chiyoko punched Makoto back and the two fell out of the ring.

"The winners of the first match are Shiryuu and Chiyoko!" The crowd cheered for the end of the first match.

"It's over already?" Kyouka asked herself. "What a useless pair."

The two winners left the arena high-fiving each other while their two opponents left yelling at each other.

"The second fight is Ayane and Misa of Pair 3 vs Rhys and Erin of Pair 5," Miss Okina informed as the four walked onto the arena and stood where the first two pairs stood.

"It's nice to see you again Ayane. I expect great things from our first fight and how much Rintaro has taught you," Rhys said smirking. Ayane nodded with determination; though it was visible she was sweating and had doubt over winning against the powerful Earthling.

"My name is Misa, pleased to meet you," Misa introduced herself bowing.

"You're that girl who was with Kyouka when she fought me for the first time," Rhys said folding his arms and Misa stopped bowing. "I expect great things from you too. Try not to disappoint me," he said.

"Let the second fight, begin!" Miss Okina rung the bell again.

Erin ran forward, but she slipped on a piece of wood and fell forward like a mannequin. The crowd giggled and Erin became embarrassed. She stood up and walked to Rhys's left side, "I'm leaving," she whispered and walked down the stairs to leave the arena.

"Why?" Rhys shouted at the departing Erin. She didn't answer back. Ayane thought that victory was a bit more possible now.

"It seems Erin has walked out on Rhys. But don't worry folks; Rhys is still in the fight against two opponents."

"It doesn't matter, I can win this tournament myself," Rhys muttered and turned back and when he did, he received solid hard punches in the face by Misa and Ayane. He didn't even flinch.

"Ayane and Misa have launched two hard punches on Rhys's face, but he doesn't seem to flinch!" Miss Okina shouted acting as commentary for the fight.

"Dick move you two…dick move," Rhys grabbed the girl's wrists and lifted them in the air and began to walk over to the edge of the stage and dropped them on their butts outside.

"The winner of round two is Rhys!"

Rhys stayed on the stage as he turned around to see his two new opponents, Shiryuu and Chiyoko walking onto the stage for the third round. The two were smiling at Rhys and he walked to the centre of the ring and waited for the match to start.

"The third round, Rhys vs Shiryuu and Chiyoko, begin!"

The two girls ran towards him with Shiryuu preparing a side kick and Chiyoko preparing a punch. Rhys sidestepped to avoid the side kick and ducked to avoid the punch and jumped over the two twirling around to face them and the two girls rushed him with rapid punches that Rhys only had to pull his right finger up to block each of the punches with precision and incredible speed.

He then low kicked them tripping them up in the air and while they were in the air, he pushed his right finger out and shot the two female opponents with a **Kiai** blast to send them out of the ring.

"Incredible! Rhys is on a winning streak." Okina exclaimed with awe, "If he can beat the winning Pair Kyouka and Rintaro he will have beat the festival by himself!"

Rintaro gulped at the challenge before him as Kyouka who was grinning and pumped up being able to fight Rhys so soon lead him up the stairs to fight Rhys who moved back to his side of the ring.

"It's time to see Rhys in action!"

"Go Kyouka!"

"Good luck you three!"

The crowd were really treating his as an actual important match.

"This time, don't hold back anything. I want to taste your full power," ordered Kyouka.

"If I didn't you wouldn't be leaving here alive," he said closing his eyes and reopening them. "I'll tell you what; as an engagement treat, I'll show you a bit more of my power," he winked at Kyouka. "I hope you're ready because don't say I didn't warn you."

Kyouka smirked showing her dragon like teeth. She was eager to taste and savour this meal.

Rhys turned to Rintaro, "I hope you don't hold back too. Like Kyouka, I want to taste the real power of my opponents. Don't worry, I can take it." He giggled taking Perfect Cell's stance counter-attack stance. "Come."

"Let the final match, Rhys vs Kyouka and Rintaro, begin!"

Kyouka rushed towards Rhys without a plan and when she was close to punching Rhys, he vanished and reappeared one step behind and punched her in the face, sending her backwards to the edge of the arena. Rhys teleported to the side of the arena and held his left hand out, stopping her by the head to prevent her from a ring out and placed his right hand on her face and lifted it up making Kyouka do a backflip in the air. Rhys elbowed her in the stomach and she fell back, holding her stomach with pain.

With Kyouka temporarily out of the way, Rhys turned his attention to a trembling Rintaro. Rhys stepped over Kyouka and he was grabbed by the left heel by Kyouka's right hand.

"Now Rintaro!" Kyouka said when Rintaro charged towards Rhys with a hard punch to the gut. Rhys didn't feel it at all. Rhys head-butted Rintaro back, swung his left leg up bringing Kyouka up to and he pushed Kyouka by the stomach toward Rintaro and the two hit each other and Kyouka pushed Rintaro down with her on top of him.

Rintaro pushed Kyouka off him as soon as possible and he sat and closed his eyes to regain his focus using his Silent and Serene Heart technique.

"What's up with you?" Kyouka yelled turning her head at Rintaro and lost focus in the fight.

"That should be my question," Rhys grabbed Kyouka's right leg and tossed her around a lasso like he did two days ago and spun her around five times before punching her in the stomach and throwing her over his head and slamming her into the ground. She was now bruised and her clothing was torn.

"Kyouka!" Rintaro instantly stood up and was now focuses on his opponent.

"I'm not even using 2% of my power and you're not fighting to my expectations," said Rhys disappointed.

Rintaro and Kyouka were the ones to hear him and they both widened their eyes in fear, insecurity and shock after hearing the amount of power that Rhys is using against the two.

But Kyouka and Rintaro had to get negative thoughts out of their brain and try and win the fight.

Rhys picked up a struggling Rintaro and flicked him in the head to send out of the ring.

"And Rintaro is out! Now all that remains is Kyouka and Rhys!" Exclaimed Miss Okina.

"He's eliminated five people with ease. He's not called my son-in-law for nothing," cheerfully said Ryoko.

Now all there was left was one opponent from making a school rule of his own – Kyouka.

He turned back to Kyouka and…

 **SMOOCH**

Kyouka kissed Rhys on the mouth wrapping her arms around his body, taking him completely by surprise. The audience members saw this erotic act and blushed violently.

"Oh my," Ryoko seductively said placing her had by her mouth.

Unknown to Rhys, Kyouka was slowly pushing Rhys against the ring edge still locked in the kiss. It felt like Rhys's body moved by its own.

Kyouka pushed Rhys closer and closer to the side. When she had him just on the edge, she let go of the kiss and Rhys felt outside of the ring on his ass, still clueless what had just happened.

"Eh?" He muttered blinding a few times.

"And the winner of the fight and Bakugyaku Festival is Kyouka!"

Loud cheers erupted throughout the stadium as Kyouka licked her lips. She enjoyed the kiss and being sneaky to the man she'll marry at the same time.

"My daughter is always desperate for love it seems, fufufu," Ryoko giggled.

"Hey!" Rhys yelled noticing what happened. He jumped up to the arena and got up close to Kyouka's face. "That was underhanded!" He yelled.

"Heh, it wasn't against the rules, ya know. Besides strategy can overcome power, ya dolt," she scoffed with her body facing 90 degrees away from Rhys and her arms crossed with a smirk.

"So if you're using sly tricks, I should start using them. Maybe teasing you like your mother does is a good start!" Rhys retorted using Kyouka's one true weakness.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me!"

"If you do I have that school rule I can create to always go against you! I can make you lose every fight even to weak students, make you kiss everyone's ass every day or I can even take away your food privileges!"

Rhys gasped, "Not my food privileges! You take that back!"

" _Try me."_

"Now you're resorting to taunting? What sort of fiancé are you supposed to be?"

Rhys and Kyouka continued to argue with one another.

"Oh my, they're acting like a married couple already," Ryoko joked again as the audience started to move out of the arena.

The Bakugyaku Festival ended peacefully with no upsets or unwanted fights. But there was a dark beast that roamed around the empty school grounds and the sudden return of the school's former strongest student had returned.

Ren.

* * *

 **So there is Chapter 5 written up and is currently at chapter 15 in terms of following the manga storyline. So that means I am halfway following it before adding in created content following Rhys's second and third year at the school before he officially becomes wed to Kyouka at the end of the story.**

 **As always, please Fav, Follow and review your thoughts about the story.**

 **Later.**


	6. The Underwear Thief Part 1

**maxigiampieri2012** – I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Don't worry, Rhys'll get payback ;)

 **Hellsing89** – I think so too. I originally planned for a Rhys x Ayane pairing but Kyouka seemed better as a love interest. What do you mean by "at some point you learned the truth about Rhys and its origins"?

 **richard78zamo** – Thank you. Rino is far away from liking Rhys.

 **Elvisfonz23** – He'll tell her of his origins near the end of the story.

 **JensenDaniles32** – Thank you.

 **DBZFAN4LIFE0** – That's right. If you can't beat strength with strength, use brain power to overcome it. It was a smart move she made since she made him experience his first kiss and the feeling of it shocked him. She might seem to be a tomboyish type wanting a fight every time, she is still a girl on the inside and I'm glad I make your day with the chapters. I try to make them "Dragon Ball Z" comical at the same time.

 **Bigmac1** – You're welcome. =)

* * *

Humiliation… Prideless… Vulnerable.

These are the feelings that Rhys has never been able to shake off after his unacceptable defeat by the hands, or more like mouth of his fiancée, Kyouka at the final match of the Bakugyaku Festival. It was tormenting to know he let his guard down so much after one mere kiss and lost in a pitiful way.

But on the inside, it didn't bother him so much. Rather he liked her dastardly way of thinking. It was impossible to match Rhys's level of power or skill; there was no doubt about that. She stuck him with one decisive blow at his weak spot and first time experience, speaking of his first kiss that she took away.

Rhys placed his hand on his mouth remembering the first sensation he felt when her viper like mouth hit its mark. It felt sensual, mind-blowing and it left a flavour against her soft and tender lips.

' _Kyouka...you are one hell of a woman,'_ Rhys thought smirking, interested in her even more. She was different than the other girls – a battle-maniac, sly and attractive to boot. Maybe marrying her won't be so bad.

A whistle was blown and it brought Rhys back into reality, "Boys next! Front crawl, 25 metres, 5 laps!" Miss Okina shouted giving the four boys orders what they have to do.

They were currently in swimming joint-class with another class on the top of a 5 story building being taught by Miss Okina who wore a plain white bikini and an unbuttoned thin black jacket. The girls in the class were wearing the blue Japanese swim suits with white swimming caps and the four males wore knee length black swimming trunks with two white stripes going down the sides.

The girls had just finished doing their swimming exercises and played in the water, splashing it at each other. Kousuke and Tamao looked on with perverted looks, hanging on to the sides of the pool with no intent to swim or do laps.

Rhys walked to the side of the pool from leaning against the caged wall and jumped in, swimming to the end by the pool entrance and started doing front crawls, while the fourth boy, Rintaro slowly entered the pool entering his right foot first checking the temperature of the pool. He swam to the middle line of the pool by the edge near Rhys had entered, gave stares to the girls who were having fun in the pool and cringed, then immediately submerged to avoid the perverted sight of wet girls playing in water with their nipples visible though their swimsuits.

Although submerging underwater was a good plan to avoid the beasts of the girls, the plan backfired when instead he got a view of their bottoms. Gasping in horror he quickly resurfaced, giving Rhys the small fright, interrupting and stopping his first lap doing the front crawl.

"What's up with you?"! Rhys asked infuriated and held the side of the pool with his right hand. Rintaro didn't answer and submerged once again. "Tsk, freak," Rhys clicked his tongue before continuing on with his lap.

Underwater, Rintaro was in the only place he could feel safe from the female students – in the corner and facing the wall. He hid without thinking that soon or later he'd need to resurface to breathe.

"Blub," Rintato looked to his left after hearing a bubble sound next to him. It was another male, one he hasn't seen before. He wore the same trunks as the other boys, albeit with large circular glasses and spiky black hair that flowed in the water.

' _I've never seen him around, and he's doing the same thing?'_ Rintaro thought with surprise. His surprise and questions could wait for later when a large gap appeared at the bottom of the wall and started to suck the two boys in.

If Rintaro could recall, Kousuke and Tamao told him something last night in their dorm about his hole. Something about it being called "Hole of Terumai" and it was a hole that suddenly appears in the pool and takes anyone digested by it into an ancient Roman bathhouse.

Of course Rintaro thought it was a joke, but seeing the hole up close made him change his mind and was frightened that it was a true fact. The other boy was heading through the hole feet first and Rintaro grabbed his arms despite the force of the vacuum, and launched himself in the air with **Ryuuha Koeisougetsu, Gougyo No Gyou Suihei Shachi** (The Way of the Thunderfish Rapid Surface Break) out of the water, bringing up a wave and blowing the girls upwards while doing it.

"What is up with Rintaro today?" Rhys asked himself a tad more infuriated than the last he spoke. When Rintaro jumped onto the nearest highest roof with the other boy in tow, Rhys flew upwards to see to his male comrade.

Both boys were on top of a school roof dripping with water. The other boy was couching up water as Rintaro muttered to himself that it was a close call and any further and they'd be in Rome. The saviour turned his head to the saved boy.

"Are you alright?" He inquired

"That what I should be saying to you," said a landing Rhys on the school roof. "You've been acting strangely around the girls every time I've been around you. Are you allergic to girls or something?" He said the last part with sarcasm. "Hmm?" Rhys hummed turning his head to the new boy raising his eyebrow. "This boy. I haven't seen him around the school before. Is he a friend of yours?"

"No, I just met him underwater next to me." Replied Rintaro looking away from Rhys and to the other boy. "Um..you're…"

"My name is Marokichi," he introduced himself.

"I see Marokichi-kun, my name is Rintaro," Rintaro introduced first.

"And I'm Rhys," he introduced himself next with a neutral expression.

"I'm honoured to meet you two, I'm sorry!" Marokichi politely bowed at Rintaro.

"Uh…likewise," Rintaro did the same back.

" _Honoured to meet you two_ ," Rhys muttered to himself repeating what he said. "Kiss ass," he muttered again.

The two boys stopped bowing and knelt to look at each other face to face.

"Um, what were you doing down there?" Rintaro asked with interest.

'Well, um…it's a bit embarrassing to say but," he said while scratching his cheek with his finger. "I can't stand girls. I mean, I can't even approach them," he explained. I really want to get along with others. I wanted a fulfilling life, so I went to what it thought was an all-boys school…but the reverse happened. It's full of girls and it scares me," he finished explaining and he had a small smile while looking away from Rintaro. "Pathetic, aren't I?"

Rintaro had stars in his eyes and he grabbed Marokichi's fists and lifted him up and down really fast. "I understand! I know how you feel!" He exclaimed with joy finally meeting a person with a similar condition as he does.

Rintaro stopped and gently placed Marokichi down, "Are you uncomfortable around girls too?" Marokichi asked with Rintaro beginning to cringe.

"For personal reasons, I really am," he replied.

"So it's just that you're uncomfortable around girls…for no reason," spoke Rhys who stayed silent with their banter.

"Um…I'll explain later, okay?" Rintaro said with sorrow. Rhys felt he wasn't comfortable with speaking of the subject, but he was alright to explain.

 ***BEEP BEEP***

An alarm on Marokichi's watch on his left wrist beeped. He tapped the watch with his right hand to stop the beep. "S-sorry you two. I've got to go," he stood up, back towards Rhys and Rintaro.

"Why don't we come with you?" Suggested Rintaro standing up.

"Ah…eh…I need to leave now. G-goodbye," Marokichi started to run towards the door leading to the stairs.

"I-in any case, let's talk again soon, Marokichi-kun!" Rintaro yelled when the departing boy turned his head back and smiled and agreed to talk again. He continued to the door, opened it and left.

 **DING DONG DANG**

"Ah, class must be over," said Rhys. "Let's go," he added as the two jumped down from the top building to lower roofs to the swimming pool. The two landed on the same roof as the swimming pool and walked towards the changing rooms until they heard a shout.

"You fucking bastards!" Rhys and Rintaro turned their heads to the source of the voice to see what the commotion was about and they saw Meiko grabbing Kousuke's goggles around his neck and Makoto pushing her wooden naginata against Tamao's face.

"It can't be anyone else but you two idiots!" Yelled Meiko in a fit of rage.

"Give up," Makoto said in an emotionless tone.

"You're wrong!" Cried Tamao in defence.

"It wasn't us!" Kousuke also cried in defence.

Rhys and Rintaro ran towards the situation,

"H-hold on. What's going on?" Asked Rintaro stopping 5 metres away from the four.

"Rintaro! Rhys! Help!" "Save us little bro and big bro!"

The two yelled again crying for help from Rhys and Rintaro.

"Ayane's underwear was stolen!" Said Meiko crossing her arms under her big bosom.

"Those two are the culprits," said Makoto refusing to lower her naginata at the two boys. The girls from the swimming class started to gather around the small group and mutter to each other.

"Of course the two will be the ones responsible, they read porn mags every night for at least a few hours before they go to sleep," said Rhys. He wasn't helping the situation.

"What were you two thinking? Give them back to her now!" Shouted Rintaro with anger absent in his tone.

"Don't treat is like criminals!" "You scum Rhys!"

The two further added shouts to the two not knowing it wasn't helping their case.

 ***Crack Crack***

Meiko cracked her fists together still showing her fangs at the two boys, "Maybe a good beating or two will make them confess?"

"I could supply more than a few beatings if you wish," added Rhys siding with Meiko. He wouldn't have a problem at all harming the two perverts.

Kousuke and Tamao crawled to Rintaro's legs and attaching themselves to him for security and they begged Rintaro to believe them.

"Kousuke-kun…Tamao-kun…" Rintaro slowly said, feeling brotherhood in the two. "I understand!" He suddenly changed his mood from speechless to passion to find evidence to prove his friends are right.

"I'm going to find the real culprit!" He clenched his fist with purpose.

"Master…" Ayane said slowly with her heart skipping a beat.

"Huh? You?" Meiko asked in doubt.

"Yes! I'll prove their innocence!" He replied looking at Meiko.

"Do you even know how to play as the role of detective?" Rhys asked.

"Of course I do! After all," he said before making a weird pose, a face with a thinking expression and his fist against his chin. "I have all the DVD sets of Furuhata Ninzaburou," Rhys and the other girls sweat dropped with small black circles for eyes of how awkward he looked before he stopped his pose and waved his hands around. "I've also read through several masterpieces like _MPD Psycho_ and _Conan_."

Rintaro placed his two fingers on his forehead like he was about to do an Instant Transmission, "Umm…we start first by inspecting the crime scene…" Rintaro said blabbing about the obvious things a detective would work out a criminal scene. Search the scene, find evidence, then find the culprit.

Rhys twitched an eye, "We're getting nowhere with this." He turned to Ayane, "Where did you find out your underwear had been stolen?"

"You know about detective work too, Rhys? She asked in response.

He nodded, "Yes, believe it or not I'm an official peacekeeper." He mentioned about his Time Patroller status.

"Right! This way!" Ayane said leading Rhys away to where the thievery happened.

"I thought you were against us!" Kousuke shouted annoyed at Rhys

"As I said, I'm a peacekeeper," he replied turning back to the two and turning back walking with Ayane.

"Hey wait up!" Rintaro shouted following Ayane and Rhys.

"Good luck Rintaro!" Kousuke and Tamao tried to walk away, but were caught and tied to a pole with a string until they were found either guilty or not guilty.

* * *

Ayane had led the two boys who were now wearing their white uniform shirts down a staircase on the same roof as the pool leading to a door saying "Girl's Changing Room." Rintaro gulped in horror and began to sweat, thinking there was no way he was going to go in there.

"So it happened in here?" Rhys asked pointing to the door and Ayane nodded. "Then excuse me," Rhys opened the door and entered the girls locker room.

"G-good! You go in there and I'll search outside…" Rintaro said casually to Rhys with him and Ayane looking at him. But suddenly Rintaro's only path out was blocked by a group of girls heading down the stairs into the dead-end with the door. "Wait up for me!" Rintaro quickly opened the door and entered the locker room with Rhys.

The locker room had two aisles of lockers with the middle two lockers back to back while the other two were against the walls. The smell of the locker room was definitely the fragrance of a girl. Fresh, nice smelling and exotic. Rintaro had to block his nose with cuffed hands to limit the amount of smell he inhaled.

"Okay Rintaro, I'll check this aisle," he gestured to the one to his right, "And you check the other one." He pointed to the left one. Rhys began to walk slowly and look for clues in his aisle, high and low. He suddenly felt a slight quake and the two windows opened at the same time as Rintaro rushed over to the window in the same aisle as Rhys.

"Heh, the smell can be…unsettling for men not used to it," Rhys added with a giggle and continuing with his search.

How the windows opened by themselves was Rintaro's doing. He had smacked the wall with his palm that sent a shockwave to the windows and open them automatically.

After Rintaro got fresh air, he looked down and noticed a piece of mud on the wall, leading down the building and into the school garden.

"Rhys! Come check this out!" Rintaro beckoned his friend to check what he found and Rhys walked over to the window and spotted the same muddy footprints.

"Footprints. They're not the same size as a student's shoe, so it could be the possibility of a pet's doing. Or some rogue animal wanting to add one more underwear to his perverted collection," Rhys laughed at the idea of a rogue animal keeping underwear. Then again, he does have that red little hamster that Meru gave him that has a human conscience of his own that could do more than walk, eat and sleep.

Rintaro and Rhys followed the footprints down the wall and into the school garden and saw a person out of school clothing walking around the corner.

' _This power level…it's high,'_ thought Rhys sensing the power level of the walking away person.

"That's the thief?!" No way!" Rintaro was about to jump out of the window to pursue the person but he was held back by Rhys extending his right hand out.

"No, I shall go after them. In the meantime, you follow the foot prints and see where they go," Rhys jumped down and chased after the suspect while Rintaro jumped down after him and followed the mud covered tracks.

* * *

"Hey! Wait!" Rhys yelled going after the person which now appeared to be a girl.

She gave him a glance before hopping on her weapon which was like two spearheads against each other like a hover board and air surfed away from Rhys.

"So you want a flying battle, huh? Let's go!" Rhys elevated from the ground and flew just above 5 metres form the ground and increased his speed to fly side-by-side with her. She glanced back at Rhys and increased her speed flying over a covered walkway. Rhys increased his speed to match hers again and this time flew on his side, looking at the female rider with his arms crossed. He was both showing off and doing a bit of taunting.

The female rider flew into a courtyard with a grey statue of Rhys's truly, the man he hates – the principal in the middle. The girl hopped off her board while in mid-air and sliced the statue into pieces and spun her weapon around like a whirlwind and sent the debris into Rhys. Hoping to have trapped him under the debris, she started to walk away but in front of her was Rhys smirking.

"I caught you, underwear thief," he said to the girl. Now that she had stopped and her body was facing his, Rhys saw her full appearance.

She has grey hair tied in twin pigtails reaching to her thighs with a black bow at the halfway mark tied in like a female school uniform bow. She has green eyes with a tie wrapped around her right leg. She also wore light orange short shorts with a white line going around it at the bottom and she had a white dress with a frill going down the middle.

The girl saw a rip in her shirt by the right shoulder and placed her weapon upwards so it was standing in the ground, the top spear opened revealing a new pair of clothes and she undressed her top, revealing her white bra with red flowers on it. She replaced her top with the new one and held her weapon.

Rhys blinked his eyes in confusion at the girl. But, he heard something about a girl with a strange habit of changing whenever there is a small tear in her clothing or it becomes dirtied before. He just couldn't place it on his tongue.

Rhys felt a vibration come from his shirt pocket and before he could reach to get it, Kito the red hamster came out of it holding a phone that Meru had loaned him offering to hand it to him. "What were you doing in there?!" Rhys sighed and shrugged off the question to later. Rhys answered the phone, "Hello?"

["Rhys-kun! Long-time no hear!"] A shout shot through the phone into his right ear and out of his left one. The shout was so loud it felt like standing in front of Goku who powered up to Super Saiyan 3 for 20 minutes with constant screams of powering up.

Rhys increased the distance away from the phone to his ear. ["Is everything ok? How's Kito doing?"] The voice was familiar and Rhys noticed it as Meru.

"Meru?" He asked.

["Heeheehee!] Meru giggled while sitting in her computer chair that her legs couldn't dangle from the chair because she was so little. She wore an over-sized white shirt saying "I, then it showed a red heart next to it and Game" under the letter and symbol.

["By the way Rhys-kun, Ren-chan is going to visit you at school, but…you've probably never meet her before right? So I thought I'd tell you what she looks like."] Meru said.

"Does she have green eyes, a grey pigtail and a large weapon that looks like two spear heads against each other?" Rhys asked with uninterested.

["She does. Have you seen her?"]

"Well she's in front of me," Rhys said still uninterested.

"You're staring at me too much," she turned her head with a blush.

"And now she's ignoring me," he said.

["Lemme talk to her."]

"Meru wants to talk to you," Rhys said holding the phone out to her. She kept her back at Rhys and held her hand out and Rhys placed the phone in her hand and brought it up to her ear.

"What is it, Meru," she asked.

["Haaaaaah~"] Meru gave a long sigh at her friend making her twitch her eye. ["Is Rhys-kun no good for you?"]

"I'm not bad as bad a dealing with men as you think I am!" Ren retorted.

["Rhys-kun's not one of those typical guys, so I thought it would be all right."] Meru said leaning on her computer desk tired.

"Hey! Listen to what I'm saying!" Ren yelled back.

["There's no other choice. I'll come over myself. You'll just be a teacher to Rhys-ku-"] Ren hung the phone up on Meru. Ren threw the phone over her shoulder and Rhys caught the phone placing it back into is shirt pocket as Kito jumped out of his pocket and standing on Rhys's shoulder.

"So back there, why did you run? I chased after you because the innocent from a crime don't run," Rhys said breaking the silence as he saw Kito flying towards Ren and grabbing hold of her shirt causing a rip on it.

Ren swung her body around to be sideways looking at Rhys and her eyes were closed. "T-that's because…" she started placing a big blush on her face and folding her arms, "W-when a guy says "Wait!", I think he's trying to f-f-f-flirt with me! I can't stand the shameless behaviour of that ritual they call f-flirting!"

"Men aren't always trying to flirt with a woman, you do know that right? Besides if I did want to flirt you with you, I can't because I'm already engaged," he said.

"E-e-e-engaged?" She said blushing before Kito got her attention and pointed out the torn piece of clothing and here comes the change of dress again.

"Anyway, I have to search for a perverted thief, so later," Rhys waved farewell and walked away from Ren who decided to follow him.

Rhys turned his head back at Ren who looked away, "Why are you following me?" Ren remained silent. _'So she wants to play the silent game…'_ Rhys thought turning his head back, and Ren looked at the back of Rhys's head like a pair of eagle eyes. Rhys turned his head back with Ren once again diverting her gave away from his. He looked forward again and Ren resumed staring at Rhys.

Minutes later they walked into another courtyard full of girls.

"H-hey…isn't that…"

"Eh…ah! It really is her!

N-no way…!

"What?

"And she's with Rhys-san?"

All the girls looked at Ren and Rhys with widened eyes of surprise and blushes.

"Kya! Ren-san!"

"Ren-senpai!"

"Long time no see!"

The large group of girls rushed to surround Ren and Rhys

"Ren-chaaan!" A voice said running towards Ren, but she tripped on an elevated brick and cushioned herself against the breasts of Ren. The girl was Misa, the small third year girl with long dark hair and always carried a bow and arrow around.

Misa looked up at Ren, "Long time no see!" She said blushing in admiration.

"Misa…you haven't changed at all," Ren said smiling.

"Hey, it's Ren-senpai. What's up?" Asked Chiyoko with her arms behind her head relaxed.

"We haven't heard from you for so long!" Shouted Kako who straightened herself like she was a solider.

"Wait, if Misa, Kako and Chiyoko are here, then up next must be-"

"I thought I smelled something tasty over here. I was right. It's you, Ren." Said a voice belonging to the very person he was expecting to see next.

" _Her_ ," Rhys said muttered unamused. .

"Oh, you're here too, _darling,"_ the voice was Kyouka's and she said "darling" more slowly.

"It appears you are too, _sweetheart_ " Rhys did the same.

"How did you like that K.I.S.S?" She taunted Rhys smirking.

"I felt like vomiting until my intestines came out." He retorted with a stoic expression.

"I take that as a yes," she smirked with joy.

"Whoa! The strongest Dragon, the One Hand Hurricane and the legendary Dragon, standing side-by-side," said Chiyoko excitedly.

"One Hand Hurricane?" Questioned Kako.

"Eh, it's a name I gave Rhys. After all he did tear down two buildings with a swipe and he deserves the name,' she replied back hands still against her back.

"Fair enough," Kako replied.

On a nearby school roof stood Rino's two co-leaders, Megu and Shūleaning against the barrier watching Ren's return while their leader sat on the bench behind them, legs crossed uninterested for her sister's return.

 **AN** : I haven't described the two co-leaders under Rino's rule; well I think they are of Megu and Shū because earlier I didn't know their names until now so I'll describe them.

"Look over there! It's Ren," Megu said. She had neck-length orange hair, framed glasses, and open green school coat uniform with a white shirt that shows much of her cleavage. She was considered as the powerhouse of the faction.

"She's pretty close to the third years. She's a lot less friendly with us second years, though," said Shū in an uncaring tone. Like her friend, she also wore glasses but with sharp eye frames with triangle shaped lenses. She has a long brown ponytail reaching to her lower body tied in a big check-block patterned bow. She wore a black skirt with a green vest over her white shirt too. She was also one of the many tacticians in Rino's group.

"With the exception of one person…right?" Asked Megu mentioning Rino since she is her sister.

"She has nothing to do with Nangokuren anymore," Rino plainly said with a bit of disgust remaining on her seat refusing to see her sister.

"What brings you here today?" Misa asked with her hands together waiting for her anxious answer.

"A minor business, concerning him," she aimed her thumb back at Rhys and he raised an eyebrow uninterested.

"What business do you have with me?" He asked back.

"To make sure you're the right successor to the Covenant of Hagen," she said leaning against her weapon and turning her head to the sideways back to the Earthling

"Listen, I don't know if you know this, but I wrecked two buildings with a swipe of my hand in literally 2 seconds, sent back Kyouka back 20 metres with a flick of my finger and defeated five moderately strong students without a sweat. So what makes you think that sister of yours can beat me to achieve this Covenant? Let me answer for you," he squinted his eyes, "Not a chance in a million years."

"The Covenant is more than proving yourself as a roadblock for Rino to overcome. She needs to learn the lesson Meru taught me during my time at the top," she replied in a stern voice.

"So you're asking me to be her friend and teach her companionship?

"Exactly."

"Pfft, I would rather pound the lesson into her self-centred brain rather than being her friend. When Meru showed up a few days ago to challenge me to a fight, she interrupted my fight with her and insulted me in my face. And that, is something not easily forgiven by the likes of me," Rhys said with authority.

"She wouldn't have been like that if the Covenant of Hagen had already been accomplished," Ren said back. "If you're the suitable successor to the Covenant, you can change her attitude and then it wouldn't be so hard to be around her."

Rhys scoffed, "As I said earlier, I would rather pound the lesson into her rather than being her friend, so I'll tell you what. This Covenant, will be done on my terms and it won't be the way you expect it to go. So if you don't mind," Rhys turned back, "I have something to do," he started to walk off.

"I didn't come here to only hear your words of resolve; I also came to see your strength first hand." Ren said stopping Rhys. He turned his head around with a grin.

"Oh? Is that a challenge?" His grin became bigger.

"If you don't think otherwise, then yes."

"Hmph, foolish mistake," he got into his Perfect Cell stance like he did at the end of the Bakugyaku Festival. Ren smiled and turned around preparing her weapon for combat.

"What…a meal…" Kyouka trembled with excitement she hasn't felt before. She had a big grin and widened eyes. She was about to witness the legendary Dragon fight against Rhys, a treat to behold.

"Kyah! We're going to see Ren-senpai in action!"

"And against Rhys-kun too! I can't wait!

"We better get some distance!"

"Yeah! We don't want to get in the clash!"

The girls got distance away from the two fighters and were excited to see the one who they admire fight against the man who made Nangokuren history.

"Oh! Rhys is about to fight Ren. This'll be good," Megu smiled more and what she said widened Rino's eyes in surprise. She instantly sat up from the bench and walked to the barrier to watch her sister fight the one she needs to beat to surpass her indirectly.

"Rhys…" She said slowly with no emotion.

"Since you're the one who declared the challenge, I think it would be suitable if you also set a handicap too," Rhys said smiling.

"Are you looking down on me?" Ren asked back.

"Heh, consider it a challenger's handicap against the champion. So, do you want me to use one hand, no hands, use held back power, or maybe even blindfolded," Rhys giggled.

"No. No handicap is good," Ren swung her weapon around ready for the fight.

"As you wish," he said with his eyes closed and reopening them with sharper eyes, "Come," he declared as Ren charged at him, weapon drawn and ready to swing.

* * *

 **Argh! Another cliff-hanger! So that's the end of the chapter and when it comes to chapter 8 I will be having Rhys fighting Mira, but as the witnesses for go for the fight, I am unsure who should and who shouldn't. Should I leave no witnesses for the fight or have only Kyouka witness her boyfriend's true abilities during the fight?**

 **As always, please Fav, Follow and Review.**

 **Until next chapter guys!**


	7. The Underwear Thief Part 2

**DBZFAN4LIFE0** – Thank you for the early review! For your response, I'm afraid Ayane (The 1st year Dragon) will not witness the fight between the two because she will be going with Rintaro to visit his home during the summer break away from the town so she won't be able to see or hear the shockwaves from the fight. Kyouka and Rino might witness the fight.

 **Maxigiampieri2012** & **Hellsing89** \- You'll see when you read the fight.

 **JensenDaniels32** – I plan to show off his true power when the story gets to chapter 29 in the manga, where Rhys will fight Meru and Ren in the place of Rintaro. And when he does show his true power, his power level might or might not attract the mysterious opponent I've been hinting about.

 **Richard78zamo** – I did want to hold up his fight with Ren until she was with Meru when they fought together, but who wouldn't want a Rhys vs Ren fight first?

* * *

"Ahh…" muttered Meiko walking around the school grounds with her hands behind her head, "Although we did say we'd look for the culprit," she walked to a nearby tree and leaned against it, "Makoto left for a meeting with the Naginta Club, and my stomach's crawling." Meiko then sighed, unknowing what to do, "Maybe I should just to back with Ayane-" she was disturbed in her train of thoughts when she suddenly felt a dark aura nearby, one with an intent to kill.

The tree she leaned on was suddenly cut in half in an instant. Luckily for Meiko, she was able to dash forward in the nick of time, leaving unscathed. "Whoa..." she said surprised and shocked. She then felt a swipe against her right leg, cutting off a piece off her short leggings, and causing a bad bruise mark.

"W-what the hell?!" She asked turning around to see a shady colossal man near five times her original size with torn black trunks, long spikey hair, big muscles and two big white eyes, similar to the eyes of a Jawa from Star Wars.

"That surprise attack was like a sickle cut. And he's giving off a killing aura?" Meiko sweated and became slightly panicked. She needed to be brave against this beast, and so she did. She lowered her eyebrows, putting on a grin showing her teeth. "Let's do this then!" She said.

In an instant, the beast's fist quickly approached a sweating Meiko and the fist hit the ground where Meiko stood, who had taken flight and jumped up to the beast's head level, clenched her legs on both sides of his head since it was too big to wrap around.

"You big-ass bastard! You're really pissing me of!" She flipped backwards along with the beast's head clenched by her legs and slammed him on the ground head first. Meiko landed on her feet and the beast fell down forward so he was now laying on his back.

"Phew," she muttered gratefully, leaning forward looking at the owned beast and resting her arms on her knees. "Geez, what's with this guy?"

The monster widened his eyes to see Meiko's bust go boing and he quickly swiped his claws across her bust, to tear most of her top off.

"Ugyaaaaaa," the beast suddenly stood up on his legs, head raised in the hair and opening his mouth drooling out saliva.

Meiko was alarmed, "He's still…!?" She couldn't believe her eyes, covering her bust. The beast's arms cracked and popped showing his veins through his skin. His arms had become a little bit more bulkier.

"H-huh?" Meiko widened her eyes with fear, witnessing the beast hold his left arm up, bringing it down with fast speed and Meiko was able to block the large fist in time with both her arms in an X formation. This impact caused a big spider web crack in the ground, cracking the ground into little and big pieces.

While Meiko was busy trying to hold off his left fist, his right fist wasn't busy and it came towards her face. Meiko closed her eyes ready to embrace the impact.

The beast did an uppercut, but was shocked that his fist didn't find its target when it should have. He panned to the left and right around the dust cloud to find where his opponent went to.

When Meiko opened her eyes, she was being carried off away by Ayane who used her speed to save Meiko before she was hit by the big fist.

"A-ayane!" Meiko couldn't be any more happy to see her Dragon leader. Ayane carried her to one of the sides of the split tree and rested her against it.

"Are you okay, Meiko?" She asked concerned, checking for wounds on her body.

"Y-yeah…" Meiko barely managed to respond. Ayane took off her zipped jacket off and placed it on Meiko, baring her blue swimsuit. Ayane turned around and was ready to take on the beast instead.

The beast squinted his eyes, "Big...swim…" The beast then widened his eyes and mouth, "BIG TITS! SCHOOL SWIMSUIT!"

"Eh?" Ayane relaxed at bit, questioning what was happening with the beast.

The beast placed his hands behind his head, grabbing his hair, "N-no… Enough of this… I-I… Give up…!" The beast yelled running away on all hands and legs like a chasing lion after its prey, jumping to school roof to school roof before vanishing out of sight.

"What…was that..?" Ayane asked herself after watching the fleeing beast. She turned around and rushed towards her injured friend. "Meiko! Are you alright?" Ayane asked again placing her arm behind Meiko and sitting her up and embracing her in comfort and support.

"Ayane…here…" Meiko weakly said showing a watch in her hand to Ayane. "I took this off him…" Meiko closed her eyes, giggling. Ayane squinted her eyes, feeling a bit of anger. "Use this as a clue to find him… I'll leave it…to…you. I'll rest…a bit…" Meiko slipped into unconscious.

Ayane placed her hand on the same hand Meiko held the watch in tight, determined to get payback for her. "I'll find who did this…" she muttered picking up Meiko in a princess carry and taking her to the infirmary.

* * *

 **With Rhys and Ren**

Back with the two fighters of the hour, the fight had already begun five minutes in, with Ren never letting up her offensive with constant sword strikes, swings and a mixture of kicks in her combos. While on the other end, Rhys, he wasn't taking the fight seriously at all. Ever since the start of the fight, he has always been ducking, jumping and avoiding her fast strikes with no effort, making it look like it was child's play for him, which actually was. He did all this with a never ending cocky smile with his two hands behind his back He was having the time of his life just toying with the so-called, 'Legendary Dragon', proving all her attacks hopeless whenever she attempted to strike.

Ren's offensive halted when she took a breather, gritting her teeth annoyed and angry, feeling all this time she was played for a tool. An opponent he could toy for his own amusement

"What's wrong? Is the 'Legendary Dragon' out of breath so soon?" Rhys taunted, still showing his cocky smile.

"Why…aren't you fighting back?!" Ren shouted, pissed off at Rhys.

Rhys moved his hands from behind his back to behind his head, "Who knows? I might be too lazy to fight back, or it could be that I don't want to hit a woman."

"You're lying!" Ren retorted, "You're just toying with me, aren't you!"

"What makes you think that I would _ever_ toy with you?" Rhys replied, in a mocking tone.

"You've been doing it since the start of the fight!"

"Okay, okay," Rhys held his hands up in surrender, closing his eyes. "If it makes you feel better, if you drop that sword and use your fists instead, then maybe I can find that energy to fight back."

"Tsk," Ren clicked her tongue, "Fine," she slammed her sword into the ground hard, shattering it.

Rhys opened his eyes, showing determination to fight back. "Good," Rhys held out his right hand, palm upwards. He motioned her to bring it. "Come."

In an instant of furious rage, Ren rushed towards Rhys and when she got in front of him, unloaded with flourishes of hard punches to the chest, to no effect. Ren finished the combo with a high right leg to the side of his head, which was also ineffective. Ren removed her leg from the side of his head, retreating a few steps and looked absolutely shocked. She hit him as hard as she could, yet she didn't do any damage.

"H-he's still standing? After all that…?"

"If Ren couldn't harm him…who can?"

"How strong is Rhys?"

"Was that all you got?" Rhys taunted again, looking away scratching his right cheek with his finger. "I thought the Legendary Dragon would live up to its name," he looked back at Ren and stopping his cheek scratching. "But it seems it's yet another dog with a bigger bark to its name that it normally has." Rhys then sighed, looking at the dragon who now had immense hate for him.

Kyouka sighed too, but she did it with impatience, "This isn't a fight that I expected," she sighed frowned in annoyance. "Oi everyone!" She yelled while placing her fists on her hips getting everyone's attention, including the three second years watching on the roof. "As the winner of the Bakugyaku Festival, I will now, as my right as the winner to make any rule of my choice, shall now declare it!"

Students muttered among themselves, discussing what rule she might enforce. It could affect the entire school, a class, a small group of friends or a single individual.

She raised her hand in the air, finger tips aiming at the sky as if she was a referee. "From this moment on, toying with your opponent during school events, sports or fights, are hereby permanently banned!"

"You take away my only source of entertainment in fights. And that is now two times I have to pay you back," Rhys said with his head turned to Kyouka without moving his body. "Heh, but that doesn't matter. I can find other sources of entertainment outside of fights." Rhys grinned, before turning back to Ren.

"Now, shall we proceed, with the new rule?"

"Sounds good," Ren walked back and picked up her sword, swinging it around.

"Very well, I hope you're ready for the comeback." With incredible speed, Rhys ran towards Ren and jumped in the air, legs together in a dropkick. Ren held up her sword to defend the kick, but she was sent sliding on the ground back 5 metres. Rhys jumped back doing a backflip using her sword, making Ren stutter.

Rhys landed back on the ground and rushed Ren once again. Using the handle of her sword, Ren elevated herself in the air and double kicked Rhys, but he caught it the right leg, pulled her off her handle and left punched her in the stomach, sending her in to the ground.

Ren did a handstand and pushed herself towards to Rhys and wrapped her legs around his neck and punched him several times before he grabbed her left leg and tossed her to near the bystanders. Rhys jumped up in the air; fist pulled back as Ren rolled to the left and evaded the ground punch. Ren used her right arm to lift herself up and kicked Rhys's head, to once again no effect. Rhys tried to grab her leg again, but Ren didn't allow it by moving it out of the way and running to her grounded sword. She picked it up and ran towards him, swinging her sword diagonally at him.

Rhys did a quick 180 spin around Ren and flicked her on the back of the head, as she swung back around behind her and Rhys jumped onto her sword. Rhys then ran up her sword and stomped on her head, walking over her, and then kicking her with his foot in the back, causing her to slide on the ground. Rhys aimed his right palm at her, intending to shot a Ki blast at her, but changed his mind when he shot a yellow ball at her, giving some of his energy to continue the fight.

Somehow Ren felt rejuvenated. She felt warm in the inside, as if a parent hugged her with all their love.

"W-what? What did you do?" Ren asked looking up at Rhys.

"I replenished your energy, so you should be okay to continue the fight, right?"

Ren blushed and humphed at his act of kindness. She got back up on her feet, placing her sword in the ground for the third time and stepping towards Rhys. "I think I might get where you're coming from. It's more fun to have hand on hand fight instead of using a sharp weapon." She held her right fist out, "Go harder on me this time."

"Go harder? My pleasure," Rhys obliged smiling at her, getting into a Goku fighting stance before teleporting in front of her, appearing at her legs. She looked down to see his fist coming upwards to uppercut her in the chin, and she was sent upwards into the sky. Rhys jumped up, and axe-kicked her in the chest to send her back down. Rhys fell to the ground wanting to stomp her in the chest with his two feet, but Ren rolled backwards out of the way and punched him as hard as she can in his chest. Rhys felt pity for Ren, and purposely let down his guard so she can hit and harm him. Rhys bowed forward, holding where Ren hit with his hand, and she kicked him in the chin, making him do a backflip and land on the ground on his stomach.

Ren stomped on the ground, but Rhys used boosted himself forward on the ground to trip up Ren. The two got up and punched each other in the cheek with their right fists. The two pulled back their fists and at this point was a rock paper scissors game. It was attack, defend or evade. Ren went for the attack with punches and Rhys chose with parrying her attacks with his palms. This went on for a moment when Ren stopped and used her leg to sweep up Rhys and mounted him. Rhys held his arms in a X-formation and Ren punched away at his defence.

Rhys caught her two fists and flipped her over him, and rolled back so the tables were switched with Rhys mounting Ren. She did the same defence as Rhys did, but Rhys struck the ground hard next to her head, cracking the ground before getting off her to let her stand back up.

Although he purposely let down his guard so it could be an even fight, he was thrilled with it. Ren got up from the ground, wiping the dirt off her clothes. She didn't mind having her clothes dirty from the fight of her life. She would place this fight tied in first place with her fights against Meru.

Rhys and Ren's legs hit each other when they tried to side kick each other. The two pulled back their legs, and Ren brought her left leg up and brought it down on Rhys who held his arms in another X-formation to block the kick. Unfortunately he left his front open, and Ren used the opening to pull her leg back quickly and punch him in the face.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Rhys bitched, faking his injury and placing his hand over the "injury."

Ren found this a good time to use her "Sensō no Kami no Rasshu" (Rush of the War God) technique. ( **AN: This is a created technique** **not in the manga** ) Ren rushed towards the distracted Rhys, uppercutted him with her with fist, elbowed him in the stomach, followed with a rush of 5 kicks to the chest, and then a backflip kick, sending him upwards. And then spinning in the air and timing her attack right, she spun kicked him over the crowd and into a school building. The girls blushed with amazement.

"Is it over?"

"Ren-senpai is amazing as ever!"

"That's what you get for messing with the Legendary Dragon!"

The students chattered among themselves, thinking the fight is over. But it's not. Not by a long shot.

Ren was breathing heavily after that fight. She sat on the ground, tired from fighting the rough opponent.

"Wow, props to you," Rhys walked out of the rumble, rotating his arm with his hand on the shoulder. "You did a number on me, but unfortunately. It was a low number." Rhys said walking through the crowd and towards Ren. He placed his hands on his hips, "Even though I was purposely lowered my guard to fight evenly against you. You were really impressive." He held out his hand to the sitting Ren. She took his hand and he helped her up. "For this fight, I concede."

"EH?" The students said shockingly at the same time.

"I'll give this bout to you. But the next time we fight, I hope it'll be more interesting." Rhys let go of the handshake, "If you excuse me, I have something that I was supposed to me doing. Take care," Rhys walked away through the girls and disappeared from the scene, in search of the perverted criminal he was supposed to be finding.

Ren opened her sword to grab a new pair of school clothes so she could change into a new pair of clothes, instead of being in dirty and torn clothing. Ren turned back around and smiled at Rhys, knowing he was the right person to inherit the Covenant of Hagen. She picked up her sword and walked away in the opposite direction, through the female crowd as it dispersed.

After a minute of walking, he sensed an increase of powered level and it got his attention. "This is a new power level I'm sensing," Rhys could tell it was new. Because he remembered the amount of power levels he could sense on the first day of school, and there wasn't a high one like this one. Rhys ran and pursued the power level.

* * *

With Ayane and Makoto, they were fighting against the big beast that attacked Meiko. The two were being overpowered by the beast, and they were losing against him. Makoto tried to jump to his head to hit him with her wooden naginta, but the beast back fisted her, sending her into the nearby school building in the second floor.

"Makoto!" Ayane cried for her comrade who was sent through the school building. She returned her look towards the beast and she squinted her eyes at him, showing her unforgiving anger at him. With her unique speed, she waved left and right towards the beast. In retaliation, the beast moved his right bulging right leg forward, and sped towards her with rivalling speed. Ayane was shocked at the beast's speed and when he tried to shoulder barge her, she used his leg as acceleration to jump past him. She spun around, but wasn't able to see him in sight. The beast had moved behind her while she was in the air, and prepared his fists to double-axe handle her back to the ground. Ayane look back at the beast with widened eyes of shock.

Lucky for her, her master, Rintaro came in for the save by side kicking the beast in the face, sending him through the opposite building where Makoto went through.

"What?!" Asuna exclaimed in shock. She is the former Disciplinary Squad president. She has black hair that extended to her waist. She has thin eyebrows, square frames glasses, and large breasts. She wears a dark coloured jacket with a black trim, over a dark coloured button down vest, over a button down white shirt, a black tie with two yellow lines, a dark coloured skirt with two yellow lines, black stockings, and black shoes. She holds a grudge against Ayane for stealing the position of Dragon from her.

Ayane landed on the ground on her feet, "Master!" She couldn't be any happier to see her master to save her.

"Sorry for being late," Rintaro apologised to Ayane with a smile.

Asuna gritted her teeth, annoyed at the fact that she had to see the very boy who foiled her previous plan of revenge against Ayane. "Grr! Rintaro… You meddling pest!" She ran closer to the building the beast crashed into. "Marokichi-san! Get rid of him now!"

"Eh…?" Rintaro questioned, believing he has heard that name from before. The giant beast ran out of the building with his two hands ready to grab a distracted Rintaro. He grabbed Rintaro around his body with right hand, shoved him into the building and started to run along the school building side, dragging Rintaro along the side of the building and smashing him against the glass windows and hard walls. Something like Broly did Teen Gohan when he fought against him, Goku and Trunks.

He stopped dragging Rintaro against the wall when he reached the end of the building, where he punched Rintaro crashing onto the ground with cuts, bruises and his shirt torn in half. Ayane covered her mouth in fear, "M-master…"

"Ohohoho!" Asuna laughed like a spoilt princess. "What a beautiful sight!"

"Will you shut the hell up, you annoying banshee!?" Yelled a man who stood on top of the school building. Asuna and Ayane looked to see the voice, and it was Rhys, staring down at the two. Rhys stepped over the school building and floated down to the ground.

"Rhys!" Ayane sounded pleased to him.

"Who's this girl and beast?" Asked Rhys, still looking at the two.

"She's Asuna, and I don't know who the beast is," she replied.

Fine, I guess I'll have to beat the answer out of him," Rhys replied with a cocky smile. "I've dealt with two people like him before, and though they were both challenges to me, I still one." He mentioned Broly and Demigra's final form.

"Rhys…" Asuna muttered, hating to see the man that proved to be the strong fighter in the school. If at all, she didn't want to fight him, but she isn't the one fighting. "Yes," she said manically. "If I can beat you then maybe I can get back the respect of Rino!" She said with a maniacal face that would be considered as a monster's look. "Marokichi-san! Get rid of Rhys now!" She ordered the beast to forget about Rintaro and go for the bigger target. Rhys raised an eyebrow, also remembering where he head that name from.

In an instant, the beast turned its head and ran after Rhys with speed faster than Ayane. The beast raised his right leg back, and then brought it swinging forward to kick Rhys in air, but Rhys stopped the leg with his hand. Rhys jumped up and elbowed the beast in the stomach and then kneeing him in the chin, causing the beast to walk back a few steps in pain. The Earthling remained in the air and headbutted the beast in the chest, then doing a backflip kick to his chin to send him flying upwards. Rhys teleported and levitated upside down where the beast was going, and when the beast approached him, Rhys flipped backwards, kicking the beast in a manner like Super Buu. The beast was sent crashing down into the ground, making a spider web crack. The beast was now lying on his back, slowly shrinking and turning back to his normal size.

Rintaro got up on his own, and Rhys floated down to the ground. The two looked at the kid in the crater and they were surprised to see who it was. Their suspicion was right. It was Marokichi, the male student they met during swimming class.

"M-marokichi-san?" Rintaro was speechless.

"It's you," Rhys said next, but more uncaring.

Marokichi sat up, and looked at the bloody, bruised and torn clothing of Rintaro that he might have caused him. He suddenly got on all fours in a Japanese apology bow. "I'm so sorry Rintaro-san! I'm really sorry!"

"W-wait a minute," spoke Rintaro as Marokichi raised his head to look at him. "T-that t-thing was you?!"

Marokichi gritted his teeth and gulped, ready to spill his secrets. He explained he has a strange disease named Gachimuchi Syndrome, a disease when he gets sexually aroused his muscles bulk up abnormally, and he loses all sense of reason and does things he doesn't want to do. He explained with a regretful expression.

Rintaro started to walk towards Marokichi, stomping at each step. He pulled his hand forward and Marokichi looked away, closing his eyes to embrace for a hit. But none came.

"You still have me," Rintaro had held his hand out, with a smile on his face and forgiving Marokichi for what he did. This surprised Marokichi as the unusual sign of gratitude from a person he just beat the hell out of. "if you lose control again, Marokichi-kun. Rhys and I will help you."

"Hey don't include me in this," retorted Rhys and his arms folded.

"We'll do it over and over again if you need us to!"

Marokichi waved his hands out in front of him, wanting to reject the proposal. "T-that… But I may end up injuring you and Rhys-kun again."

"Don't worry about it. That's because as fellow caligynephobes, we are brothers." He smiled at him.

"Rintaro-san…" Marokichi smiled and took his hand. Ayane and smiled happily at the kind moment, but Asuna wasn't happy about it at all. Not one bit about it. She clenched her fist, and shot her chain between the two to break up the moment. Rintaro slide back and Marokichi fell backwards on his rear.

"Don't you dare settle things without my permission!" She rushed in front of the two and mounted Marokichi, trapping him between her thighs. "Enough of this flirting between guys! Are you trying to attract fujoshi readers!? Do you want to _bleep_ and _bleep bleep_ that much?! Is that is?!" She was drunk with madness. She ripped her shirt and took off it and her bra to expose her naked chest, causing Rintaro to cover his eyes. She grabbed Marokichi's left wrist as hard as he can. "Here! Grab on to these instead!" She grabbed his other wrist and forced him to touch her breasts.

"D-don't! Stop it!" Marokichi tried to stop Asuna with a blush on his face, feeling paradise.

"I couldn't care less about your shitty circumstances! Hurry up and defeat Ayane's lapdog, you useless bum!" 5 seconds later, she let go of his wrists, and his hands dropped off from her bare chest. "Your first time doing it bare feels so much better, doesn't it?" Questioned Asuna who was blushing and was no longer drunk on her own madness.

"Uhh…ugh…" Marokichi muttered, feeling strange. He leaned his body upwards, bouncing Asuna off him. "N-…n-…n-…NAKED…TITS…" Marokichi increased his size to a titan. He was now taller than a four story building. "FIIIRST NUUUDE!"

"H-he's bigger than he was before…!" Exclaimed Rintaro looking up at the behemoth.

"That's so cool, Marokichi!" Asuna blushed while fan-girling. "You get bigger and bigger all the time?!"

"G-G… NNGH… NAA…" Marokichi breathed heavily. He gritted his teeth, shrinking back down to human size.

"W-what's going on!? Why is he turning back to normal?!" Demanded Asuna.

"Probably because you're a turn off," Rhys laughed at his sexual innuendo.

When Marokichi returned back to normal, smoke covered his body to only he appeared as a silhouette. His glasses dropped to the ground, as Marokichi turned around to the group. He might be human size again, but his eyes were demonic, and his hair was spikey as it went down his back and stopped at his waist. He was also shirtless, with torn pants.

"His power level hasn't changed at all, but I can feel he is more different than his tall form," commented Rhys without looking surprised or shocked.

"Maro…kichi?" Asuna asked worriedly.

Said boy brought his left hand up, cracking his bones his fingers. He glared to the left, like an owl hunting a prey. He saw Ayane. Marokichi vanished and reappeared 10 metres behind Ayane with his back turned against her, holding up her blue swimsuit she wore under her sports jacket.

Ayane noticed something was amiss, and that the wind was cold on her lower regions.

"KYAH!" Ayane held her hands where her privates were exposed and completely embarrassed.

Marokichi turned his head back at Ayane, and leered at the near butt of Ayane.

"T-that was great, Marokichi!" Complimented Asuna. Now go and finish them off!" She tried to keep her command over Marokichi, but she wasn't able to when Marokichi glared back at her, and did the same thing to her as he did with Ayane. Asuna was now shirtless and underwear-less. All she was wearing now was her long socks. Asuna collapsed to the ground I shock, trying to hide her privates.

"W-what the hell are you doing to me, you scumbag?!" Suddenly Asuna felt she shouldn't have tried to control this version of Marokichi.

Marokichi leered around, wanting to spot he next target, but all he found was Rhys standing behind him, looking down at him. Marokichi turned around and he received a flip on the forehead, sending him backwards on the ground. Marokichi got control over himself again, and slide back on the ground on all fours. Using the ground as acceleration, he charged towards Rhys and the two engaged in a close combat clash, as each fighter kept evading and punching at the same time with moves unable to be seen with normal eyes.

"W-wow. I can't even see their moves," commented Ayane with widened eyes. ' _So this was Rhys when he gets a little more serious'_. She thought.

"This is Rhys's power?" Rintaro did the same expression as his subordinate.

Marokichi raised his right leg up to kick Rhys in the side of the head, but Rhys blocked his leg with his left hand and using his right hand, conjured a small Ki ball in his hand. He pressed it against Marokichi's chest and blown him away with Broly's **Eraser Blow**. Marokichi vanished in the blue explosion afterwards.

"Wow. T-that was amazing," Rintaro commented after seeing the blast that Rhys was able to pull off. The smoke began to clear after the explosive attack as Marokichi was seen charging towards Rhys and kneed him in the stomach. Rhys didn't feel anything as he grabbed Marokichi's long spikey and punched him in the gut, then in the chin, and then again gut. He pulled Marokichi in for a headbutt on his forehead, still grabbing a hold of his hair.

Rhys tossed him to the side, causing him to slide on the ground hard. Rhys teleported to Marokichi's legs, grabbed his left leg and slammed him over his head to the ground, and then back over again. He sent him flying to the other side of the two buildings, and teleported behind him before giving him a side kick to the back and placing his left foot on his back and slamming him to the ground on his stomach.

Marokichi got back up, but very slow as he was badly injured. Rhys chopped the side of his neck by the shoulder blade and knocking him out unconscious.

The fight was over as the spectators watched Marokichi morph back into his normal self, but heavily injured.

"That should do it," Rhys said as Asuna quickly wore her vest over her naked body and putting on her skirt. Without away, Asuna stood up and walked away, thankful Rhys put down the beast she had created.

"Asuna…" Ayane said wanting to say something to her, but was stopped by Rintaro.

"Let her go, I think she has learnt her lesson." He said without expression. "The case is cracked anyway."

"Oh the case," Rhys remembered what he was searching for as he looked at Rintaro. "Who was the culprit?"

"Well I'm not 100% sure, but the lead was against the Disciplinary Squad. It was a monkey who stole Ayane's underwear, but he/she was ordered by a Disciplinary Squad member."

"Well, not that I care anymore. If the case is over, it's over." Rhys shrugged his shoulders uncaringly.

"Oh that reminds me. What are you doing for summer break?" Rintaro asked. "I'm going to my house to see my father. Do you want to come?"

When Ayane head her master was going home for the summer break, the thought it would be a good idea to come along.

"I appreciate the offer, but I think I'd like to stay at school and relax a bit. Though… If I was a betting man, I could probably win the bet if I have to go to someplace else. Somewhere…hell-like. Well, I'll catch-ya later, Rintaro and Ayane." Rhys turned around and waved Ayane and Rintaro goodbye, leaving Marokichi to the two.

Rhys's face turned to into a cringing one as he began to sweat, ' _I really hope I don't have to go I-know-here_ _during the break.'_ He thought.

* * *

Above the school flew a parachuting plane. Out of the slamming door stood a little girl. She glided down to the school grounds with a parachute on her back. She activated her parachute and landed just nearby Ren on the school courtyard, had been looking up at the descending Meru.

"I'm back, Ren!" She cheerfully said pulling a thumb at her.

"…Why?" Ren said uncaringly and folded arms.

"To see how you and Rhys-kun are getting along!" She retorted with pain white eyes a furious look and a tick mark on her head.

"The you came here for nothing, Meru."

"Eh?"

"Rhys-kun has already proven himself to me. The reason why I came back here was to check if Rhys-kun is a worthy successor to the Covenant of Hagen. I came here to test him. But it seems I have nothing to worry about.

"I told you so."

Ren smiled, blushing. "He is both a worthy adversary and inheritor."

Meru had stars in her eyes, blushing like a loli. " _Whaaat's this_?" She teased, placing her arms behind her head. "Looks like Ren finally got her fussy eyes on someone! Looking to become a bride yourself, huh?"

Ren blushed even more turning her head away from Meru. "Don't say such stupid things! Stop kidding around!" She then turned her head around further away from Meru. "A-anyway that's how it is Meru. I'll be dropping in by every now and then to see Rhys's development."

"Oh? What you mean is you want to get _closer_ to him don't you?" Meru continues with her tease.

"Shut up!"

* * *

 **Mira and Towa's house.**

"Mira…" called the devious female Time Breaker. "Are you ready to take your revenge on that Time Patroller?"

"Yes…" answered coldly, the emotionless male Time Breaker.

"Good. Then let us be off, and send that troublesome Time Patroller to hell, as slowly and painfully as we can."

"Understood," replied the male.

* * *

 **So the next chapter is the fight you've been waiting for – Rhys vs Mira. I'll try to make it as interesting as I can with Kyouka the only witness to seeing the fight. The reason why she will be the only one to witness the fight because Rhys is going to 'spend' time with Kyouka at her house during the summer break and will see her near future husband's full fighting abilities.**

 **Until next chapter, please Fav, Follow and Review**

 **Later! :P**


	8. Reunion of Old Friends (Not Really)

**This story so far has reached 2.2k views and I thank you guys for it! As a treat,** **I will add a lemon scene for you loyal readers. ;)**

 **Here comes the chapter that you've been waiting for! It's time for Rhys to have one last showdown against Mira! On another note, it's nearly time for me to reveal the two characters I've been keeping secret.**

 **One more note is that this story has reached its halfway point and will probably end around Chapter 16. Depending on what content I can make up, I might add more chapters before it ends.**

 **DBZFAN4LIFE0 – I agree with you. It is about time to see Rhys vs an actual opponent to show how little the humans compare to the Demon and artificial Saiyan.**

 **Richard87zamo – Well, Rhys can't 'play' with the opponent anymore since Kyouka declared that is forbidden during fights, competitions and other school sports.**

 **JensenDaniles32 – Sorry, but I never planned for Broly to be in this story.**

* * *

"Ugh, out of all the things I could be doing while on break, why did I have to come _here_ of all places?" Complained Rhys who held Kyouka's right hand as the two walked down the shopping district. They were heading to the place that Rhys would rather pick to stay stuck in a box than go to.

Her house.

Right before the break started, Kyouka wanted Rhys to stay with her over the break so that they could get closer together, as well as getting used to the teasing attitude of her mother, Ryoko. At first Rhys rejected the proposal, but she sweetened him up by offering to fight him on a daily basis whenever they wanted to, as long as they wouldn't cause damage to their house.

"Stop being such a baby." Kyouka scolded, eyeing the Earthling with her dragon-like eyes. "It beats being alone at the school with Rino and those two perverts."

"You don't like Rino?" Rhys asked.

Kyouka scoffed in reply. "Heh, I only respect her as a fighter, not as a person in general. But I don't give a crap about her anymore now that you've arrived at the school. I like and respect you more than anyone else at the school." She finished grinning.

The compliment made Rhys blush a bit. "What about your subordinates?"

"I like them too, but not as much as you darling."

Rhys smiled gently in happiness. "I like you too, sweetheart." Rhys returned the baby name. ' _Maybe it's time I caught her a few things from my world,'_ he thought about teaching Kyouka how to fly, control her Ki and more during this break.

"Come on, we're almost there," she said gripping his hand harder, embracing what they were going to encounter. At this point, Rhys would be completely uncomfortable too, but luckily he felt slightly at ease wearing his Demon clothing with the cape.

The pair turned into her house and walked up the same concrete pathway they fought on when Rhys first visited her house. Each step gave him chills, as he walked closer to Hell incarnate. Speaking of Hell, the Devil opened the door for the two. It was Ryoko and she looked cheeky as ever.

"My, I didn't know that son-in-in law would be visiting." She said hands together and eyes closed, pleased at seeing Rhys again.

"He's staying for the break, if that's okay with you." Kyouka said continuing walking towards the house, avoiding eye contact with her mother.

"That's more than okay with me," she stared at Rhys and saw his revealing clothing, showing off his muscles. She smiled wickedly. "If I was younger, I would have _loved_ to eat you up," she flirted with Rhys as she licked her lips seductively and causing the Earthling to flinch at her tone.

When Kyouka and Rhys had walked up the stairs to the house, Kyouka immediately got up close to her mother. "Mother!" She scolded blushing, in an attempt to make her stop her flirtatious manner.

"Oh, calm down Kyouka." She got up close to her daughter's ear. "I assume you're going to taste him more, am I right?" She whispered.

Kyouka blushed even more. "Don't be stupid!" She retorted.

"Well Rhys, it's good to have you over for the break with us."

"T-thank you, Ryoko." Rhys jittered as he bowed politely. "I look forward to staying here with Kyouka, you and the rest of your family."

"Don't mention about it." She replied watching Rhys stop bowing. "Most of the family are away on business trips, and visiting other countries. So it'll be you, Kyouka, me and my husband for the break."

"That's right," Rhys said surprised as he turned to Kyouka. "I didn't see your father the last time I came here."

"He was on a business trip that time," Kyouka explained. Rhys started to wonder what her father would be like. Would he be the strong, disapproving of his daughter's boyfriend type, or would he be a cool and kind type. He would find out when he meets him.

"Well, don't stand there like stupids. Come in," Ryoko turned to her side and gestured for the cute couple to come in. The two did and took off their shoes by the door, and replaced them with house shoes. Ryoko closed the front door and turned to the two.

"Dinner will be served in a few hours, so please get comfy." She said.

Kyouka looked to Rhys. "So we should train for a bit, then head for the bathhouse." She suggested.

"Actually, I was hoping I could train you." Rhys implied.

"Hooh, so desperate to hone on your _bedroom techniques_ are we _?"_

This comment made Kyouka and Rhys blush and tell her to shut up at the same time. To get away from Ryoko, Kyouka towed Rhys behind her dragging him away by the hand while speed walking. The only time Kyouka would be happy around the house is if she was away from her mother. The two soon walked outside to a rectangular courtyard being warmed up under the rays of the sun in the clear sky. Once the two walked down the steps to the courtyard, Kyouka let go and walked 10 paces in front of Rhys. She turned back quickly.

"So you say you wanted to train me?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I do, but not in the sense of fighting." He raised his cape over his head and throwing it behind him, causing a thud in the ground and making a little spider web crack. "I want to teach you something unique that is seemingly impossible for the human eye, but is possible when trained to." Rhys concluded getting Kyouka's full attention. What could be seemingly impossible for the human eye, but is possible if trained.

"And what would that be?" She asked.

"Flight."

"Flight?"

Yes, flight." Rhys confirmed when he started to elevate off the floor, and slowly rise up to the roof level of the house. "It can be done."

"Whoa," Kyouka was speechless with her mouth agape and widened eyes. To prove it wasn't a trick, Rhys flew behind Kyouka and picked her up in a princess carry. "H-hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Kyouka exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"Taking you for a little ride," Rhys smiled at Kyouka lifting himself off the ground and emitting a green energy shield around him in case Kyouka would happen to fall off, she would be safe inside the spherical shield. Rhys took her up into the air, past the atmosphere and into space, where the beauty of the planet could be seen.

"W-we're…in…space…" Kyouka slowly said in amazement, staring at the blue and green planet. Her eyes were on the verge of breaking if they enlarged anymore.

"No, we're in the ocean," Rhys sarcastically said jokingly. "What do you think? Girls your age wouldn't have a chance of going to space."

"I-it's beautiful." She was still amazed. But then she remembered something he said before.

' _Okay…um. I'm not sure if you'll believe me, but I'm from another world.'_

"You were telling the truth?" She said staring back at Rhys, making him question what she meant. "You're from another universe, aren't you?"

"Fortunately, yes I am. I'll tell you about it tonight when we're alone. Come on, I'll set us back down on Earth."

"No." Kyouka rejected. "Let us stay here for a while longer."

"Why? I can take you up here anytime you want."

"Because you idiot, I won't want this moment to be spoiled."

"Have this moment spoiled?"

Kyouka placed her finger on Rhys's lips to shut him up. "Shh." Kyouka removed her finger from his mouth and looked back down at the Earth, embracing the moment with Rhys. It was special because it was the first moment and first moments are always precious.

Rhys mentally agreed with Kyouka, and allowed her to stay in the moment for a bit longer. Rhys continued to hold her in a princess carry and looked back down at the Earth, looking like it wasn't a big deal to see a planet for the first time.

After 10 minutes of staring of admiration at the planet, Kyouka told Rhys he could go back down to Earth now. Rhys nodded and slowly descended to the atmosphere, and down towards the ground. It took just over 30 minutes to get from space to Earth at the slow pace he was descending at.

Rhys landed back down at the courtyard of her house, removed the green energy sphere and placed Kyouka back down on the ground. As soon as he let Kyouka back on the ground, in a flash Kyouka turned around, hugged Rhys and locked him in a kiss of affection that Rhys gladly returned.

Kyouka pulled her head back, and continued to hug Rhys. "Thank you for the trip," she happily said while blushing.

"You're welcome." He smiled back with closed eyes. However, his eyes reopened in shock and looked away in the direction of the school. He felt two presences, both abnormal for the habitants of this world.

"Rhys?" Kyouka asked worriedly for her boyfriend.

Rhys returned his attention to Kyouka. "I'm sorry, but I need to go now." He pulled out of the hug and turned around to walk forward few paces, before placing his right index and middle finger on his forehead, slopped upwards. He turned around to a puzzled Kyouka. "Don't worry. I'll be back by dinner, I guarantee it." He then disappeared leaving Kyouka alone, and fazed by the vanishing act of Rhys.

"Rhys…" Kyouka slowly said his name.

* * *

At Nangokuren's tenth sporting field, a desert plane dotted by rock pillars surrounding the empty and circular centre, stood two light-blue skinned Demons - Mira and Towa. They were trying to lure the Time Patroller they desperately want revenge on to them by just standing there, hinting their high power level presence. They knew the Time Patroller couldn't resist coming to sniff out the two power levels.

"Are you sure he will come?" Mira asked, folding his arms and remaining motionless and devoid of emotion. He kept his eyesight to the front to wait for Rhys to appear in front of them, if he came.

"I am sure of it." Towa answered eyeing his husband while stroking her staff up and down in a devious manner. "There is no doubt in my mind that Time Patroller will instantly sense our power levels and come investigating like the patrolling swine he is."

"Anyway there's no need to worry. The Time Patroller is nearby if so if he doesn't show up, we'll show up in front of him." Towa assured.

"How long will we wait?" Mira asked showing the same expression.

"We'll wait for a minute. If he doesn't appear soon, we can blow up the planet along with him and move to other plans."

After several seconds past, said Time Patroller appeared in front of the two Demons, looking unpleased from the opposite side of the sporting field. Rhys lowered his hand from his head to reveal his unamused stare.

"So Humpty Dumpty has put himself together again, how classic." Spat Rhys.

Mira grinned relieved the man he wants revenge on showed up. Otherwise if he didn't his revenge wouldn't be sated when the planet blew up.

"We meet again, Time Patroller. Unfortunately it will be the last." Towa replied.

"What do you two want? Revenge I assume?"

"Precisely, and this time Mira will be the one to blast you into a dozen pieces. You see, Mira has grown stronger thanks to my scientific mind and the Zenkai in his blood."

"Zenkai?" Rhys asked shocked. "So that means he's a-"

"Saiyan? Yes." Towa giggled evilly. "He is a combination of several DNA, from human to Frieza's race and more."

"Heh, then that makes the two of us."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I also share a combination of DNA."

"Oh? And which are those?"

"You'll have to find out when you follow the footsteps of the villains of the past who sought their victory. Like them, you too shall fail." Rhys was done talking. Mira might not have talked, but he wanted the talking to end as well so he could achieve his revenge.

Both Rhys and Mira powered up, cracking the ground beneath their feet and causing the broken ground to rise in the air, before breaking into little pieces when they got past their eye height. A white aura surrounded Rhys while a red aura surrounded Mira. The immense power collision between the two otherworldly fighters caused the ground to shake which spread all over town, and even affecting the school. It was only a minor shake though, so it wasn't like a very high magnitude earthquake.

Dark clouds slowly began to swirl around the town, blanketing it in darkness. Deafening sounds of thunder and flashes of lighting could be heard and seen.

"H-hey! What's happening?!"

"How could it be stormy if it was sunny a moment ago?!"

"Could this be a curse from the Spirits?!"

"We need to evacuate into a shelter before it gets worse!"

The civilians communicated in panic about the sudden change in weather and the natural disaster that's occurring. It was an abnormal occurrence that would rarely be seen.

Rhys and Mira ceased powering up, along with the quake and stormy sky above the city. The thunder and lightning might have stopped, but the dark clouds were still present over the uneased city. The rocks surrounding Rhys and Mira began to fall back to the ground, one by one. Nothing could be heard but the rocks hitting the ground. When the last one hit the desert ground, Round 4 of Rhys vs Mira was imminent.

In a split second, both fighters teleported to the middle of the confrontation and punched each other's fists, creating a powerful bang and sending a shockwave in every direction. The surrounding pillars were torn apart and were thrown away like pieces of paper. This fist collision turned the solid desert ground beneath their feet into a large crater.

The area was not identified as a sporting field anymore. It was a wreck of devastation.

Both fighters continued to stare down at each other, holding their fists in place.

"You might have grown stronger. But…you're not the only one who has!" Rhys exclaimed, teleporting behind Mira and kicking him straight in the air.

"Take this!" Rhys held his right hand out and created ball the size of himself. " **Big Bang Attack**!" he shot the blue ball towards Mira who had turned around. Mira humphed as he swatted the ball away as if it were a fly. He sent the ball into the sky and several seconds later, it exploded.

Rhys teleported in front of Mira in the sky and the two brawled it out with a fiery exchange of kicks, punches and counters. This went on for a while. Rhys punched Mira right in the it with a right jab, but Mira retaliated with a upwards kick to the chin, an elbow to the back of his head and then a Ki blast to his back, exploding on contact and sending Rhys fast downwards into town. Rhys realized he was heading for the town, and regained control over himself by flying over the straight road in the market area, stunning the civilians who went back to normal after the shock. They couldn't believe their eyes when they saw someone flying without assistance from technology. Rhys then spotted a water mountain up ahead with a pole in the middle. He flew towards it and grabbed his hands around the pole and swung around the pole. By using his momentum, he accelerated himself towards Mira quickly.

Mira flew towards Rhys and pulled back a punch, but Rhys struck first when he head charged his stomach, pushing him away from town like a train hitting an obstruction on the railway. The wanted the fight to be away from the town, otherwise innocent people can get killed.

Mira placed his hands on the side of Rhys's head and brought his knee up. It was too late for Rhys to counter the knee, and he was kneed in the nose.

Rhys immediately raised his head, bleeding by the broken nose. Mira then used this chance to strike good at Rhys. Mira grinned, knowing the best thing to do. Mira gave Rhys a right uppercut flying him upwards a bit more. He then held his left hand backwards and created a black and red energy ball his size. This is his Ultimate move, **Serious Bomb.**

"Die!" He yelled launching the ball and it caught Rhys inside it, before exploding in the air. A massive bang pursued when Mira could no longer sense Rhys's aura.

"Haha, good work Mira!" Towa complimented teleporting behind Mira.

Mira turned back and smiled gently. Before he could open to talk, Towa saw something in the cloud surrounding the proclaimed dead Rhys. "Look!" She pointed in rage. Mira looked and gritted his teeth at what he saw. It was a familiar yellow aura that belonged to a particular race of aliens who loved to fight and uphold pride over anything else.

Rhys blew away the smoke with his **Kiai** to reveal his new state.

A Super Saiyan.

Rhys glowed with golden hair in the same hair style as SS1 Gohan and gave Mira a cold stare with his teal eyes. His costume was torn into pieces. Rip marks appeared on his legs and his shirt was torn so it looked like a torn singlet. His face and chest were also bleeding with burn marks over his bare skin.

"Now I'm mad, Mira~!" Rhys yelled enraged, powering up more in his yellow glow.

Mira and Towa were fazed a bit by his secret. But at this moment they couldn't let themselves be feared by his Super Saiyan state.

' _So this is the DNA he spoke about,_ ' Towa thought worried. "Mira."

"Right" Mira nodded transforming into a Super Saiyan too with golden hair raised like SS1 Goku and teal eyes too.

The two have stopped testing each other now. The real fight is about to get serious and more chaotic.

* * *

"Rhys…" Kyouka slowly said walking down the hallway of her house looking down. She felt a bit of sadness in her heart; hoping Rhys would be okay ever since the shake and thunderstorm. She further wandered into thought, but she was interrupted by her mother who called her from the living room.

"Kyouka!" Ryoko beckoned. Kyouka rushed to her mother in the living room to see her and her father, Kazuya, sitting down on cushions at the dinner table watching the TV. Kazuya is in his early 40's and he was tall and well built, roughly about Goku's size. He has brown eyes, slick black hair and has the look of a serious man, even when he is emotionless. He wears a samurai haori with a brown skirt and light grey robe top.

"What's the matter?" Kyouka asked her mother.

Ryoko said nothing, so did Kazuya. All they did was look at the TV scene which was broadcasting the news.

"Good afternoon viewers. I am Tamaki Ren and I am here live at the market district of Nangokuren." The news reporter introduced herself. She was wearing a black business suit and she had blue eyes with long black hair. "Moments ago we felt a low magnitude earthquake, and the sky suddenly turned completely dark and a sudden thunderstorm erupted, although it wasn't forecasted previously." The cameraman aimed upwards to the sky, showing the viewers at home the dark clouds. The cameraman aimed back down to focus on the female news reporter. "Just recently there have been explosions in the sky and we here at Nangokuren News, believe that they are not fireworks. As you can look at the sky," the cameraman showed the camera at the two yellow lit fighters in the sky. "There seem to be two people in the sky, somehow levitating."

Ryoko, Kyouka and Kazuya got a closer look at the two yellow lit fighters in the sky and Ryoko and Kyoka instantly recognized one of them as Rhys.

"R-Rhys?" Ryoko said shockingly, not being able to believe her eyes. "Why and how is Rhys up there?!"

"So that's Rhys?" Kazuya stoke his chin intriguingly, being able to see the man Ryoko wouldn't stop blabbering about.

"He can fly." Kyouka replied calmly.

"Fly?" Kazuya and Ryoko both exclaimed.

"He even took me into space."

"Space?!" The parents both exclaimed once more, hinting a panicked mood.

"Don't worry. I was safe and he provided me with oxygen to breathe." Despite what is going on, Kyouka managed to keep her calm composure.

Ryoko and Kazuya were now confused on too many levels. If they wanted answers, they needed to ask the man fighting against the other one, personally.

"We believe that they are aliens." It would be understandable to believe they actually were aliens since no human has shown the ability to do what they were doing. The news reported placed her finger in her right ear, being relayed a message. "We have confirmation the army is on its way to deal with the two unidentified aliens.

"Rhys is not an alien!" Kyouka shouted at the screen. Ryoko and Kazuya wanted to say something, but they didn't know what to say. Thankfully a bang went off when the two fighters punched each other's fists once again at incredible speed that no one could watch.

"It appears the two are going to fight." The news reporter informed.

* * *

Rhys and Mira punched each other's fists, sending a shockwave in every direction once again accompanied by a bang. The two teleported away in the sky, kicking or punching each other once before teleporting to another section in the sky before kicking or punching once more. This sequence continued, creating flashes in the sky and tremors in the ground for every hit made.

Some of the civilians began to conclude the quake before was the two's doing.

Mira did a side sweep with his right hand, but Rhys ducked back and learned forward to place his right hand on his chest. "Ha!" Rhys shot a **Full Power Energy Wave** at Mira as it covered him whole. The blast went up into the sky, visible for the spectators to watch in amazement.

However, the smoke cleared and soon revealed Mira, slightly affected by the blast. All he had was small burn marks on his face. He grinned looking down on Rhys with a "is that all you got?" look in his face and punched him in the face, sending him downwards to the city streets. Rhys noticed he was aimed at the streets again, and before he touched the ground he flipped himself upwards, only barely touching the ground. Rhys teleported in front of Mira and kicked him in his left rib, causing a painful reaction from the Demon. Rhys then spun around and kicked his head on the rebound.

Rhys had gained momentum to fight. Mira was punched right in the stomach hard, then uppercutted afterwards. But that momentum was halted when the army finally arrived in the streets. Tanks were lined up with soldiers running side by side them armed with bazookas and rifles. The howls of jets were riding in the sky approaching in fast on the two aliens.

"Targets locked, and fire!" The fighter squadron's leader ordered as rains of missiles detached from the jet's wings and homed on to the two.

Mira looked at the fire of missiles, and so did Rhys and it was too late for them to move when the missile barrage hit their targets. A massive smoke cloud was all that remained.

"Woo! Good job boys!" The jet leader complimented his team on a fine good job. "Drinks are on me back at the base." The other pilots cheered in gratitude as they turned around and left the air space back to base. The jets might have left, but the tanks and foot soldiers remained in the streets.

"Rhys…" Kyouka held her hands over her mouth in horror what she witnessed. Her eyes began to get full of water as she shed tears. Ryoko crawled to her daughter's side and embraced her in a hug, stroking her hair calmly trying to comfort her best she can over the death of the one they loved. Kyouka buried her face in her mother's chest continuing her tears that rolled down her cheek and to the ground.

But, they had nothing to get upset about.

The smoke faded away to expose a thankful sight for Kyouka's family, and fear for the civilians and military watching the smoke. The two aliens who had their asses blown up by the barrage of missiles….were unharmed.

"Look!" Kazuya told his wife and daughter to look at the screen. They did and they widened their eyes with relief, and "how the hell did he survive that?" look on their faces. Kyouka rubbed her eyes to get rid of the tears in her eyes and her sight was cleared. She smiled and blushed in joy seeing Rhys was okay.

"How the fuck are they still alive?" A tank commander said shocked on the radio.

"I don't know, but we're going to blast the fuck out of them from the sky!"" The commander of the tank regiment declared. "Load the turrets and fire at will!"

"Roger!"

Tank crews aimed their barrels at the two aliens and loaded their tank shells at them. Soon, the ground was enveloped in a roar of thunderous shots from the tanks, missiles and constant rain of rifles.

"Tsk," Mira clicked his tongue in annoyance. These humans were really pissing him off. He held his right hand back with two fingers up, as if he was going to back hand someone. Rhys felt Mira's energy rise and almost immediately he knew what Mira was planning. He was planning to swipe them away with **Kiai**.

"Mira! Don't!" Rhys pleaded his enemy not to do it. "They're just innocent humans! You're fight is with me, not with them!"

Mira ignored the plea and swiped his right hand from the left to right, blowing away the tanks, soldiers, citizens and the news crew away. The news crew's camera stopped functioning, so the viewers at home were left in the dark when their screen went dark. Rhys looked at the carnage of the city, and it was not a pretty sight. Tanks were upside down and tipped sideways. Innocent people were pushed back into buildings and cars. It looked like most of them were killed and some were just barely able to survive. The street in general was in ruin. It had a cater dragging from the start of the street to the end of the street that was about half a mile long.

Rhys had teary eyes and was gasping in complete. He told Mira not to do it, but he did it anyway. Just like a cold hearted monster. Rhys looked down in complete anger. His forehead and eyes were blackened out, so only his mouth was visible.

 **[OST Play – Tamashii vs Tamashii] (The J-pop song that plays when Gohan turns SS2)**

"…I told you not to do it... But you did it anyway," Rhys muttered just able so Mira was able to hear. He looked at Rhys with a condescending smirk. This made his revenge all more the sweeter. "You ignored my heartfelt plea, and harmed innocent people." His power started to increase to new heights.

"Huh?"

"Now to have to pay… MIRA~!" Rhys yelled his name at the top of his lungs; emitting an aura so strong Mira had trouble staying still from the air blast he was dealing with. Mira had to cover his eyes with his hand to block the strong air current. To his luck, aura ceased up a bit along with the heavy wind and when Mira held his arm down to witness the sight before him. His expression quickly went from annoyance, to shock and real fear.

 **[Aa, soko-nashi no kyoufu wo hikitsure]**

Lighting sparks surrounded Rhys's broken body as his hair had grown higher and more golden with a single blade of hair dangling from the left side over his left eye.

"N-no! Impossible!" Towa shouted unbelieving what she saw. She could deny it all she wanted, but she couldn't deny the evidence in front of her. For she and Mira see, Rhys has surpassed the limitations of a regular Super Saiyan and has evolved, and adapted to the next phase of a Super Saiyan.

Super Saiyan 2.

Rhys instantly looked up to his right, and gave Mira the most intimidating eyes he has ever witnessed and bared his sharp gritting teeth. In a flash, Rhys punched Mira right through the chest and out the other end, sending purplish blood dripping out of his body. Rhys pulled his fist out and uppercutted Mira into the sky, not before grabbing Mira's right leg with his two hands and spinning him around, and around in a **Dragon Throw**.

After several fast spins, Rhys left go and sent Mira flying far and fast out of the town's vicinity. Rhys covered pursued after Mira and matched his speed so he was looking down at Mira as they both flew with their heads forward. Mira opened his eyes and saw Rhys's pissed off look and tried to punch, but it was caught when Rhys grabbed his wrist and tore it off with his new-found strength.

The two appeared over an ocean and Rhys punched Mira downwards into the ocean. Mira splashed on the water surface as he drowned in the vast blue water. Mira shook his head several times to shake off the dizziness, but when he looked in front of him. Rhys was there, still pissed.

With his fist that was still there, he threw a hard punch, but it was caught again by Rhys's palm. Rhys held his arm with both his hands and wrapped Mira's thrown arm under his right armpit with his two feet on his chest. And then he broke his arm off his chest, throwing it away and kicked him upwards by the chest into the air.

Mira was shot up, over the ocean surface. He was in control over himself again. "Grr," Mira was pissed off too. His right wrist was torn off, and he is armless.

"Mira!" Towa shouted finally caught up to her husband. But she was horrified when she saw Mira torn apart. She flew towards her husband in hopes to teleport him out of this world for a third repair, but she was stopped when Rhys teleported in front of her, looking down at her with his cold teal eyes. Towa was startled, and was unable to do a thing. She was a scientist, not a fighter. In a split second, Rhys grabbed Towa's staff and tore it half with his knee.

She was frightened as well. Rhys punched her face to send her back towards the land.

"Towa!" Mira cried, before flying towards Rhys to headbutt him in the back. He did, but was ineffective. Rhys tuned around quickly and kneed him in the nose, returning the broken nose favour. Rhys then grabbed Mira's top with his left hand and added force, and held his right hand against his chest, cuffed.

"Ka…me…ha…me…" Rhys chanted as the soul of Perfect Cell appeared behind him and mimicked Rhys's movements with the one hand Kamehameha wave. Mira twitched his eyes in fear as last second alive had come. "HA!" Rhys shot a massive blue blast wave, uncovering Mira and splitting the top half of the ocean in half.

Towa looked back and saw her husband's death before her. But that didn't mind her a lot. She had a Plan B and she wasn't going to hesitate to use it. She then fled the scene by teleporting back to her home in the other universe, to regroup and re-strategize after seeing the Super Saiyan 2 state.

 **[OST End]**

The blast faded away, with Rhys returning to his base form, and huffing and puffing after the fight and Super Saiyan 2 state. The dark clouds disappeared over Nangokuren City to bring back the sunshine. Mira was no more. He made sure he won't be coming back. However, if Towa still lives, then there will be another wave of bad things to come. But when that happens, he'll be ready for what comes his way.

Rhys decided to head back. He was not looking for the things that'll happen when he gets back, such as the civilian's reactions. The worst of all will be Kyouka's one. On his way back, he decided to head back to the school to head to his dorm with little contact with the other students as possible to avoid discussion with them. He got inside his dorm, opened his wardrobe and opened his bag of Senzu Beans and ate one. He gulped it down and his energy was returned back to normal. He put the bag back into hiding and closed the wardrobe and headed to the door.

He gulped again, not because he swallowed something. He gulped in nervousness when the next stop is Kyouka's house. "Oh boy." He muttered, leaving the dorm and going to Kyouka's house. He flew there to avoid the civilians.

* * *

Kyouka sat by the table unnerved, not knowing if Rhys would be okay or not. It had been some time since things returned back to normal with civilians carrying away the deceased and tending to the injured. As soon as al the civilians were taken care off, the repair on the street began.

"I'm sure he's okay." Ryoko said in support for her daughter rubbing her back. There was a knock on the front door. "I'll get it." Ryoko sat up and walked towards the door, and opened it to see the man that she wanted to see. The man placed his finger on his mouth to silence Ryoko. She was confused at first, but understood the message. She gestured the man to come in and she pointed which room Kyouka was in. The man nodded and quietly walked into the dining room. He entered the room quietly and knelt down next to Kyoka who looked the other way. The man started to rub her back.

"Who was it mother?" Kyouka asked still stressed.

"Mother? Is that my new name?" The man replied. Kyouka looked up instantly recognizing the voice and she turned around and it was Rhys.

Kyouka leapt into his arms with indescribable happiness. "You idiot!" She screamed punching his chest. "Don't do that again!" She yelled again in his injured chest.

"Hehehe," Rhys scratched the back of his head with his left hand while keeping his right round Kyouka. "I'm back," he cheekily said.

Kyouka removed her head from his chest and brought it close to his mouth and gave him a warm kiss. Rhys was not going to reject it this time. He returned the kiss as Ryoko stood by the door, blushing and happy for her daughter and the two.

"Rhys-kun," the two stopped kissing and turned to Ryoko. "Don't you want your injuries tended to?"

"Ah yes, that would be really appreciated thanks." Rhys smiled accepting the medical aid of Ryoko.

She left to get her medical kit and fixed him up by applying ointment to his burn marks and bandaged his top for it to heal. Ryoko left the room to check on dinner as Kyouka and Rhys sat alone at the table, side by side and arms wrapped around each other.

Dinner was served when Kazuya and Ryoko entered the room with the dinner. It was a tray with a plate of fish, a bowl of rice and a bowl of Miso soup. Kyouka sat right next to Rhys to feed him since he is still recovering from the battle. The four enjoyed the dinner and it was approaching night time. Ryoko and Kazuya headed to their futon while Kyouka walked hand in hand with Rhys to her room to have some 'fun'.

* * *

 **Lemon Scene Start**

Rhys took his torn pants off and showed his short black underwear. He got underneath the covers as he watched Kyouka strip off her clothing, bare naked and dug into the covers.

"Um, what are you doing?" Rhys asked looking at Kyouka who had her head on his chest looking at him. Kyouka said nothing when she placed her finger against her mouth to shut him up. She leaned on her right arm and gently placed her left hand on his chest, caressing it while locking in a sweet, favour kiss. Rhys liked the kiss and he closed his eyes, relaxing and feeling the pleasure. But he didn't expect Kyouka to take things further. Kyouka pushed her tongue through his mouth and wrapped it around his tongue, swirling the saliva around. It felt more pleasurable as Rhys sunk deeper in the tongue kissing sensation.

Gently, Kyouka circled her left finger around his chest, before slowly caressing it downwards. She released the kiss so that the two could breathe. Their mouth's dripped with saliva as Kyouka went back to the kiss. Kyouka went down, and down to his groin before holding his hard penis.

Rhys moaned feeling his hard member being gripped by Kyouka. She let go of the kiss, "My, you're already hard. Is my kiss that satisfying?" She giggled continuing with her kissing, taking control of the situation. Rhys knew he wanted to do something, but he was being simulated so much, he'd prefer to be controlled and let the pleasure come to him.

Kyouka pulled down his underwear, making the hard dick flop about from the underwear drop. She slid past his pubic hair and marched her fingers up the shaft to the end when she finally gripped his penis hard and started to move up and down.

Rhys blushed and moaned even more in the pleasure he was being engulfed in. "You like this, don't you?" Kyouka asked the submissive Earthling. Rhys couldn't talk, so he nodded. "Good," she continued to stroke the shaft while moving her head away from his head and towards his chest. She began to lick and suck on his left nipple.

"Ahh," Rhys kept moaning as Kyouka's saliva spread all over his left nipple. The wetness of her mouth enforced the pleasure.

Kyouka stopped licking his chest while still working on his member. "You'll like what comes next," she hinted as she disappeared under the sheets and headed towards his groin. She lifted her right leg over Rhys and crawled backwards so her wet pussy was over Rhys.

"Lick it," she commanded, continuing to stroke his hard dick. Rhys said nothing and started to lick her wet pussy covered in her juices. Kyouka moaned in pleasure when he did, and she returned the feeling. She stopped stroking his dick and licked the tip slowly and sucked on it.

"Too good," Rhys moaned stopping his licking.

"Oi, continue." She ordered and Rhys complied. "Good." Kyouka opened her mouth as big as she could and ate his penis whole with her mouth. She moved her head up and down, covering the shaft with her saliva. She continued the same technique with a mixture of licking around the shaft with her tongue.

"I can't hold it in anymore!" Rhys couldn't resist it anymore and came inside her mouth with one big squirt. His semen filled Kyouka's mouth and she didn't have a problem swallowing it down. She licked her lips after swallowing the sourness of the white cum.

"Pfft, pathetic," Kyouka said in dissatisfaction licking her lips once again. "We're not done yet," she said while turning around so she was on top on Rhys the same way. She grabbed his still erect penis just under her wet vagina. "Now, you're going to feel _real_ good." She lowered her pussy down as it entered her hole. Kyouka blushed and moaned in pain and pleasure. Rhys was also expressing the same feelings. She lowered the hole down on his erect penis as the walls inside tightened around his dick.

She finally swallowed his penis whole as she continued to stay still for the moment, passing out the pain she felt. Her pussy dripped with blood over his penis. They stayed there for half a minute before she wrapped her legs under his legs and leaned down, pressing her large breasts on his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck.

She slowly moved up and down the dick, spreading her juices along his shaft. They both moaned in pleasure at the same time. They stared passionately at each other as they once again locked in a kiss and Rhys wrapping his arms around Kyouka in a hug. When Kyouka felt she was ready, she sped up the motion, which began to make a squishy noise as her wet juices squirted everywhere on the futon.

"Ahh," Rhys moaned once more as Kyouka enjoyed seeing his submissive face. The look gave her more pleasure. She sped up more, slamming her smooth thighs against his balls.

"How does this fell, big boy?" She asked seductively continuing the pounding.

"I'm gonna," he replied.

"Yeah, me too…" she sped up more as Rhys's penis twitched. He was at his limit.

"C-Cumming!" Rhys and Kyouka came at the same time. His sperm exploded out of her wet pussy onto the futon and over her thighs. Kyouka felt his warm cum swirling inside her. Kyouka laid back down resting on Rhys's chest while the two huffed and puffed after the first experience. The two stayed connected hugging each other.

"Hey, Kyouka."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 **Lemon End**

* * *

 **So how do you guys like my first written lemon scene and the Rhys vs Mira fight? I knew I could have prolonged the fight and maybe added Kyouka being mind-controlled by Towa so that Rhys would have to deal with his fiancée, but I preferred having the military interfere and have the innocent people involved so that Rhys could become a Super Saiyan 2. If you enjoyed the fight, just wait until I introduce the mystery fighter I am going to add. =P**

 **Let's see if you can guess who. I'll be nice and give a hint. It's not an OC.**

 **Until next chapter guys, please Fav, Fallow and Review.**

 **Later!**


	9. Welome to Toki Toki City!

A day had passed since the brawl of the two aliens and the street destruction of Nangokuren as the Japanese army, as well as other nations, are continuing their search for said two. The world has been on high alert as their constant lookout for them has proven to be futile for the moment. They have been focusing their forces over land, sea and air for the two aliens, or for the possibility of more coming along.

Social media exploded like dynamite over the matter with comments arguing back and forth each against other, debating what they saw from the news and the parts they weren't able see to via the witnesses who recorded the fight with their phone. Less than half of the social media discussed how the supernatural exists, and what it could mean for the world. While the other half declared how it was fake by showing implanted animations into the video to make it look real.

The internet was one heated verbal war with one half of the world against the other.

Unknowingly to the world, one of the aliens is dead, while the other is sleeping naked.

* * *

Rhys yawned loudly to the new morning, stretching his arms up and waking the girl next to him, Kyouka, whom he had the best night of his life with. She also stretched too and when she finished, she placed her right hand on his chest, rising up and peeking him on the cheek.

"Good morning sleepy head," she replied cheerfully placing her head back down on his chest.

"Is it morning already?" Rhys replied with a clear disgust for mornings with his scruffy hair. "Wake me up at lunch time," he nodded back to sleep. But Kyouka wouldn't allow it and slapped him playfully on his cheek.

"Don't go back to sleep idiot," she wrapped her right arm around his chest for a one-armed hug and wrapped her right leg around his right one. "You have some explaining to do."

"Yes, please tell," a feminine voice opened the door to see the two love birds still in bed. It was Ryoko and Kazuya stood behind her. Both had faces of cheekiness, displaying their mood to tease the two.

"Mother! Father!" Kyouka retorted loudly, displeased with her parent's rude behavior and their teasing attitude. "Have some manners you idiots!"

"My, you're _bold_ to say that to us. We should be saying that to you two." Ryoko placed her kimono sleeve over her mouth, ready to tease again. "We did hear you going at it, fufufufufu." Both Kyouka and Rhys exploded in embarrassment, and were blushing violently.

"Welcome to the family, son-in-law," Kazuya gave a thumbs up to Rhys and smiled deviously.

"Ah! Not you too!" Rhys cried in defeat looking at the two's unnerving faces. Not only does he have one wicked woman calling him son-in-now, he has a wicked man doing to too. Rhys sighed pulling the covers over his head, wanting to escape the atmosphere.

Ryoko and Kazuya giggled together. "You can explain things to us after breakfast when you're ready to, Rhys. It will be ready soon, so get up, okay?" Ryoko finally said pulling the door to the room back, leaving Kyouka and Rhys alone.

Rhys pulled back the futon sheet and rested on the pillow, sighing once again. "Remind me, when I graduate I'm taking you back to my universe," he said making Kyouka surprised.

"Back to your universe?" She asked wanting to get what he just said through her head.

"Of course. It's better than staying here with… _her._ "

"Good point," Kyouka agreed, rolling out of bed and placing her clothes back on that she dropped last night before her night-time activity with Rhys. He got out of bed too and did the same, but his clothing was wrecked, so he had make do with what he got. He placed his torn Demon clothing over his recovering body and was led by Kyouka to the breakfast table. Although he wasn't presentable for the dinner table, it had to do.

The four knelt at the table, clapped their hands together and thanked for the food, before digging into their breakfast. They had a banana, natto (fermented soybeans), white rice, raw eggs with Japanese tea placed on a green table mat. They all ate peacefully and after the last pair of chopsticks was laid back on the table when the breakfast was finished, all the attention was now on Rhys. He concluded to spill the beans now than later about his origins and what happened yesterday. He wasn't looking to it, but if he wanted to be with Kyouka without trust being an issue, he had to be truthful and not to hide anything when he explains it to her and her family.

"So I guess you're all keen to hear me out?" Rhys sounded uncomfortable as he looked to the three knelt around the table. They all nodded with serious faces on them, giving him their ears. "Okay, you better get comfy because it's a long story." He informed before going on about everything from his universe.

"What the world is saying about me being an alien, well, that's only half true." This took the three family members by surprise and began to sweat nervously, actually hearing the truth from his mouth about himself being an alien. But about it being half true reassured them to somewhat. "I am naturally born as a full-blooded human, but I have artificial DNA inside of me which belongs to a race of aliens called 'Saiyans', who are skilled fighters and uphold pride over anything else.

"So what you're telling me is you got me pregnant with a human alien hybrid!?" Kyouka retorted, not looking or sounding pleased.

"Don't worry Kyouka." Rhys reassured by placing his right hand on top of her left hand. "They look exactly to humans albeit with special DNA in them. They are able to transform into a more powerful state which is like a power augmentation. You might have seen on the TV that Mira and I had golden hair and had yellow auras around each other. That is an example of said form. It is called a Super Saiyan, named after the race of origin.

"Mira?" Ryoko asked raising an eyebrow.

"He's the person I was fighting against, who had come to this universe along with an accomplice after my hide in revenge. He's dead now, so he won't be coming back. I'm not sure of the other one, Towa. She fled after I killed Mira. As to why they came to this universe after my hide, I work for a patrolling force under the leadership of the Supreme Kai of Time, a lord of time to put it more simply. I am a Time Patroller who stops any anomalies in the past that could affect the future. Mira and Towa two are the leaders of the enemy force, the Time Breakers, who commit said time alterations that we, the Time Patrollers confront to stop before they can affect the future. They came back for revenge after I thought I had killed Mira once before, but it seemed he managed to survive."

The information was too much for the other three to handle as their brains were still processing what Rhys and the other two are. Kazuya was the only to break the silence. "Mira was it?" Rhys nodded in confirmation at the father. "We had a closer look at the fight and we saw that Mira was a bluish color. Would he be an example of this Saiyan or some other alien species?"

"Believe it or not, he's a Demon from Hell."

"Demon?" All three asked at the same time surprised. Rhys nodded once again.

"In my world, Demons and Gods live physically among worlds. This might sound bullshit, but my former mentor is a God." This surprised the three even more.

"A G-god?" Kyouka jittered slowly, widening her eyes. Ryoko and Kazuya remained still with dazed looks.

Rhys looked at Kyouka, "He's not a peaceful and pacifistic being as you might think. He is a God of Destruction. His duty is to destroy planets when new ones are created to maintain the planetary balance in the universe."

"D-destroy planets?!" All three shouted fearfully.

Rhys giggled, "He's not the only one who can destroy a planet. I too can blow up planets and so can most of my friends too." This injected fear into the three. After realizing his joking gesture about blowing up a planet too made the atmosphere uncomfortable, he stopped giggling and returned back to normal. "There's no need to worry," he tried to comfort the three in the nicest tone he could have. "Neither me or my friends would dream about blowing up a planet." The three sighed in relief after hearing his reassuring tone and promise. Kyouka however, did not forgive Rhys so easily and she slapped the back of his head as hard as she could.

"Don't joke about something like that you fucking stupid idiot!" She retorted furiously at her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Kyouka," Rhys cried with an apologetic tone and felling ashamed he said that. "I think that sums up about what I am, and what those two came here for," He said rubbing the back of his bruised head.

"How were you able to fly, emit those auras and fire those energy projectiles?" Kazuya inquired.

"Mira and I manipulated our Ki. What he and I did can be done by humans too if they had the right training. I aim to teach Kyouka how to manipulate hers so she can become stronger." Kyouka's heart skipped a beat and begun to blush immensely.

"That's a good idea," Ryoko said while nodding. "Why not after you graduate, you open up a Dojo here in town to teach others how to do what you do." She suggested. It didn't take Rhys any amount of thinking time to come up with the appropriate answer.

"No," he said authoritatively. "Although it would seem to be a good way to help accelerate this world's improvement, it could also do more harm that this world can suffer. People would use this power for their selfish actions and cause unforgivable damage," Rhys clenches his fists as hard as he could, showing his veins in his arms. "Like Mira and I caused," he said gritting his teeth in a very remorseful tone. It left a big hole in his heart after witnessing the many loses during the fight that did not involve the innocent humans.

Kyouka saw his saddened expression and moved her left hand gently on top of his right fist, giving him comfort. "It wasn't you fault," she said trying to calm the demoralized man. "You did what you could." She tapped his hand softly a few times before wrapping her fingers inside his loose fist and held his hand.

"It was my fault." Rhys rejected. "I was the one who brought Mira here in the first place, and brought destruction to this universe."

"You don't need to put the blame on yourself and let this incident affect your life." Kazuya tried to have his hand in comforting the Earthling.

'Grr," Rhys retightened his left fist once again, not wanting to clench his right fist and crush Kyouka's fingers. "I wish I had killed him during our third fight!" He cried, but after realizing something, his mood went from distraught to "I have an idea" look.

"What's wrong?" Kyouka asked leaning towards Rhys.

Rhys looked at Kyouka with the same surprised look, and gently smiled. "I know what to do to fix this mess."

"What do you mean?" Kyouka asked, but shortly after she expressed shock. "You're not going to commit suicide!" She yelled, but got the wrong idea.

"Of course not," he giggled patting Kyouka with his right hand. "In my universe, there is a divine dragon than can grant any wish except for a few conditions. We have seven orange balls with red starts on them that represent numbers 1 through 7 and when all seven are collected, wishes can be granted."

"A wish? Is that really possible?" Ryoko asked, slightly doubting the subject.

"Yeah, I've made a few wishes before and they came true." Rhys stood up, devoid of his previous sad mood. "I'll go and wish for things to return back to normal." Rhys placed his two right fingers on his forehead, locked on to a high power level in Toki Toki City and extended his left hand to Kyouka. "Do you want to come with?"

"Where to?" She asked remaining still.

"To where I work. I need to report to my boss about yesterday, do some personal things and wish to undo the damage."

Kyouka thought for a short time, looking at her parents for their opinion. They both nodded while smiling and Kyouka looked back up at Rhys. "Sure," she nodded while smiling and taking his hand. Rhys lifted her up from the floor and looked to the two parents.

"We'll be back soon," he said before flashing away like he turned invisible. Ryoko and Kazuya widened their mouths after the two disappeared almost instantly and were left speechless.

* * *

 **Toki Toki City, Time Nest**

In the Time Nest under the glass dome roof, was sweeping noises on the brick path leading from the portal to the Plaza of Time and separated into two paths leading to the Time Vault and the Supreme Kai of Time's big dome home in the other direction. The man who was sweeping the floor was Future Trunks, a young adult with light purple hair that separated to the middle to curve to the sides. He wore a black jacket as if he was ready for cold temperatures with brown shoes.

He was not alone. The Supreme Kai of Time was sitting on her yellow wooden bench just outside her home drinking tea, peacefully. She was an ageless 75 million year old yet short female who had pinkish-red hair, light pink spin, black pupils and long ears like an elf with Potara earrings. She wore white high heel boots with the traditional robes of the Kaioshin on the World of the Kais.

Trunks stopped sweeping the floor and looked at the Supreme Kai. "Can't you do some cleaning?" He asked placing his right hand on his hip.

The Supreme Kai stopped sipping her tea and looked slightly angered at Trunks. "You're asking a Supreme Kai to do cleaning? I look after the Time Vault and Time Nest every day, and that is a big responsibility." She then puffed out her cheeks, "And it's Supreme _Kai-sama_. "

Trunks was taken aback by her sassy attitude. "Sorry Supreme Kai-sama. But can you at least keep your house clean?" Trunks replied trying not to sound annoyed and start an argument.

Unknown to them, two people just entered the Time Nest. One of them was looking everywhere around the large Time Nest, taking in the breath-taking new scenery.

"Hmph, I have a robot to do it for me." She replied before sipping her tea again.

Trunks lowered his head sweat dropping in defeat. "I can't win against you, can I?" He muttered.

"Toki!~" Tokitoki, the white bird with upper yellow feathers and the beard of a very old man cooed happily, flying from his perch over the pond to the direction of the portal entrance.

"Tokitoki?!" The Supreme Kai asked puzzled, looking from where her bird companion flew from to the familiar face and the new one. When she saw the one that was familiar to her, she had the biggest smile she could ever have."Rhys-kun!" The Supreme Kai shouted in an indescribable joyful mood, placing her tea cup on the bench and running as fast as she could to the familiar person.

After hearing the familiar name, Trunks instantly turned around and saw his fellow Time Patrolling employee. "Rhys-san!" Trunks yelled in excitement.

Tokitoki landed on the arm that Rhys had held out so he could hand on him arm. "Hey Tokitoki!" Rhys rubbed the bird's stomach with his finger which gave off a cute purr from the bird. The Earthling looked back at the Supreme Kai and Trunks. "Hey you two!" Rhys waved with his free arm.

The two stopped before Rhys who had looked like he had been in a tough battle with his torn clothing and bandaged chest.

"Where have you been?!" The Supreme Kai demanded to know. After all, neither she nor anyone else had heard from Rhys since his battle against Demigra. The two then looked at the new face. Trunks blushed a little from the exposing wear of the new girl, while the Supreme Kai hid her disgust from her exposing wear. It was simply inappropriate for a lady to wear.

Kyouka noticed the stare the Supreme Kai was giving her, and truthfully, she felt the same way about her and returned the stare.

"Who's your friend?" Trunks asked looking at Rhys to avoid eye-contact with the new girl.

"Supreme Kai, Trunks, I'd like you to meet my fiancée, Kyouka." Rhys gestured towards Kyouka as the Supreme Kai and Trunks were truly shocked at the sudden news.

"FIANCEE!" Trunks and the Supreme Kai shouted at the same time bewildered.

"H-hello," Kyouka slowly greeted, trying to act normal the best she could in front of the two people Rhys knew. Tokitoki took off from Rhys's arm and landed on Kyouka's head.

"Hey get off me!" Kyouka wiped her head trying angrily to shoo off the bird from her head. The Supreme Kai giggled mentally, seeing a common hatred for Tokitoki to land on their heads. Tokitoki growled before flying off Kyouka's now messy hair and landed next to the Supreme Kai.

Rhys scratched the back of his head and smiled like Goku. "Y-yeah. It's a long story." Rhys then went on to explain the events that occurred from Demigra's defeat, to enlisting at Nangokuren High School and his time there, then to where Mira and Towa came back.

This news filled the Supreme Kai and Trunks with mixed emotions. They were amazed to hear Rhys managed to attain Super Saiyan status along with the newer for of Super Saiyan 2, but at the same time they felt disgusted hearing that Mira and Towa went after Rhys again and caused the damage the male Demon created.

"Mira… I thought you killed him." Trunks said annoyed about the fact Mira was able to survive his last encounter with Rhys during the Majin Buu saga.

"That's what I thought too, but he's dead now." Rhys reassured the Supreme Kai and Trunks making them sigh in relief. "But Towa is still on the loose," he added making Trunks place his hand on his chin and the Supreme Kai look up at Trunks.

"If Towa is still out there, that means you could still be in trouble." He warned Rhys. "If Towa is the clever scientist that she claims she is, she could create something more dangerous and dastardly and come after you again."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Rhys looked at the Supreme Kai, "All I can do for now is train hard and prepare for her next return."

"So there's another chance the city will be in grave danger _again_?" Kyouka said panicked. Rhys turned to Kyouka and hugged her comfortingly.

"If something comes and endangers the town. I'll be there," Rhys said calmly to ease Kyouka's fright. She thanked him smiling.

"Oh," Rhys broke the hug and turned to Trunks and the Supreme Kai. "Have there been any troubles with the Time Vault?" Rhys asked concerned, since he hasn't been on duty for a while now.

"Surprisingly, there hasn't been a single major interruption in time." Trunks replied. "There have been a few minor interruptions, but the other Time Patrollers were able to handle it." Rhys sighed with relief glad to know something major didn't occur while he was gone.

"So what do you plan to do now Rhys?" The Supreme Kai asked looking up at her employee. "Will you be returning to work?"

Rhys shook his head a few times, "Afraid not." The Supreme Kai was quite upset to hear his response. "I have to get out of these clothes first and buy new ones, and summon Shenron to wish back all the people killed by Mira."

"That's right!" Trunks remembered the use of the Dragon balls. "It'll be like nothing happened."

"Except it isn't," Kyouka replied placing her hands on her hips. "There's still evidence about the fight between Rhys and Mira, and I can bet they'll be after Rhys when they find out who he is."

"Good point," Rhys agreed placing his hand on his chin. He removed his hand from his chin and looked at Kyouka, "If it comes to the worse, we might have to stay in my universe until the commotion has eased up." He concluded. "Kyouka and I should be going now." Rhys turned sideways ready to leave the Time Nest. "Those people aren't going to wish for themselves to come back, aren't they?" Rhys joked, bidding farewell to Trunks and the Supreme Kai. Kyouka and Rhys waved as they left at the other waving two.

Rhys and Kyouka walked through the portal in the arched doorway to the Plaza of Time.

* * *

It was Kyouka's first experience going through the portal and she felt very light when she did. All she could see was light blue around her for a brief moment, before regaining her vision to see the appearance of the Japanese-like section of Toki Toki city.

At this point Kyouka had about a million questions to ask Rhys about this universe. She couldn't decide which to ask first. However, Rhys spoke while she was in her train of thought.

"Welcome to Toko Toki City, the central hub for all Time Patrollers." Rhys cheerfully welcomed as Kyouka had her sights on her new surroundings. They were standing on a small concrete courtyard which had walls to the left and right, only revealing the open space in front of them.

Kyouka walked slowly, looking amazed at the sights of the mentionable giant hourglass in the middle with a giant cog surrounding it. In the distance, a dragon shaped pathway in the air going around the town was seen too. It was a sight to take one's breath away. She walked down the steps to the pathway and saw four equally spaced red Japanese bridges over a moat that separated them from the circular pedestal on top of a stairway. Above the pedestal was a semi-circular statue of a long golden dragon.

Her dozy attitude got the strange looks from Arcosian, Namekian, Earthling, Saiyan and Majin Time Patrollers. They all assumed Kyouka was a new Time Patroller, and muttered the words 'rookie' and 'amateur.'

Rhys caught up with the zombie-like Kyouka. "Well, what do you think?" He asked. He didn't get a response since Kyouka was still wandering around the Plaza. "I take that as a yes," he muttered before flicking gently Kyouka at the back of her head to bring her back to reality.

"Hey!" She yelled getting in Rhys's face.

"Sorry, I didn't like a zombie girlfriend." He replied giving a truthful answer. "Anyway, let's go to the shopping district." Rhys held Kyouka's hand, leading her through the Plaza of Time while getting friendly greetings and hellos from fellow Time Patrollers.

"Gee, you seem to be popular here," Kyouka replied.

Rhys giggled scratching the back of his head. "Don't blame me for saving this city's ass from an evil Demon God of Time who broke free out of his prison." He replied. Kyouka scoffed lightly, remembering his story when he talked with that purple haired kid and that elf.

"Hey look, we're on TV," Rhys joked pointing up to a monitor in the air above them on a trapezoidal prism floating in the air with a propeller on top and underneath. It had a monitor of all four sides. Kyouka looked up at the screen and felt somewhat embarrassed to be shown on a TV screen being looked at by a bunch of aliens. It was really unnerving to say the least.

"Come on," she quietly said to Rhys as she started to walk faster.

"Umm…okay. It's not like the TV will constantly monitor us, hehe," Rhys joked again, bringing Kyouka to further embarrassment. Rhys laughed before catching up to Kyouka's speed and then the two approached the far portal by the wall on the other size of the Plaza.

Nothing but blue surrounded both humans briefly again before seeing a new scenery. Except this time there was a one-way pathway that separated around a tall pillar on the middle before rejoining. There were shopping kiosks on each side of the pathway on the grassy terrain. There seemed to be a few towers in the area too.

"This is the Industrial Sector. Any need for any Time Patroller, can be found here." Rhys said gesturing to the sector in front of the two. This time Kyouka wasn't surprised at the scenery since she had already gotten used to this new place. Kyouka and Rhys began to walk on the pathway as Rhys led Kyouka to the clothing shop on their right side.

"While I'm after a new set of clothing, why don't I buy one for you?" He suggested. Kyouka looked instantly at Rhys and nodded smiling, thanking him for the offer, which she gratefully accepted. Kyouka was really happy inside, knowing she was able to spend some alone time with Rhys without her parents interrupting, and the clothing gift that Rhys was about to buy her. She couldn't be any happier.

Rhys and Kyouka walked up the few steps in front of the clothing kiosk and were greeted by a small white robot. It had a strange appearance, not like Kyouka expected a robot to look like. It had a spherical body with arms on both its sides and it stood on two treads. It had one circular green eye.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" The robot greeted in a robotic voice. Behind the robot was shelf's with several hand-sized multi-colored capsules which had clothing in them.

"Are you sure this is the clothing shop?" Kyouka asked curiously looking at the ware, then looking back at Rhys. "It looks like a medical shop."

Rhys looked at Kyouka smiling gently. "We don't have clothes stacked on hangers like your Earth does. We store them in little capsules to save space. Here, I'll show you," Rhys looked back at the robot. "One Goku Turtle Hermit Gi please."

"Coming right up," the robot rotated around to look inside his shop, and began to scan the shop for the requested clothing. He spotted it and extended his right arm out to grab an orange capsule on the far middle shelf, picked it up and returned his arm. He then rotated back around to Kyouka and Rhys and handed Rhys his capsule.

Rhys held the capsule in his hand, levitating his thumb against the trigger. He pushed his thumb down to activate the capsule, then poof. The capsule exploded in a little cloud, then disappeared quickly after to reveal orange and blue robes, two sweat wrist bands and blue boots stacked tidily on the clothing.

"Whoa!" Kyouka was purely amazed at how advanced this universe is.

"Clothing isn't the only thing you can store in these capsules. You can store little houses, equipment, a car and even a flying transport."

"D-did you say a car?" Kyouka yelled surprisingly while looking up at Rhys from the clothing.

"Sure can."

"The payment has been transferred from your account." The robot said.

"Great," Rhys walked around to the left side of the kiosk with Kyouka following, showing a small cylinder changing room next to the clothing kiosk. "I'll be right out," Rhys said to Kyouka before walking through the open red drapes and changing into his new clothing. It didn't take him long to change since he has worn the same thing previously once. The drapes opened to reveal Rhys wearing blue boots, orange pants with a blue tied belt, an orange shirt with blue outlines, showing the weighted part of the Gi and a sweat bands on each of his wrists.

"Whatdya think?" Rhys asked Kyouka while spreading his arms out. Kyouka looked up and down his clothing and she really liked it.

"It's good," she tucked her arms under her breasts as she folded her arms. "At least you don't look like a wreck," she joked as the two laughed.

Rhys went back up to the counter with Kyouka and received the same greeting they had before from the robot. Rhys thought which clothing he could by Kyouka, and for a tease, the thought of something funny.

"One Chi-Chi's clothing please."

"Right away," the robot repeated the same procedure as last time and grabbed a light blue capsule and handed it to Rhys.

"Here," Rhys held the capsule out to Kyouka. She took the capsule casually, and tried her hand at opening the capsule.

 _ **Poof**_

The capsule emitted a small cloud and shortly revealed the clothing that Rhys requested. When she saw what she got, she began to twitch angrily as she looked down at the light blue bra and panty that she held in her hand.

"Y-you're joking…aren't you?" Kyouka said looking down, hiding her forehead in shadows. This implanted some fear in Rhys's eyes.

"W-well," Rhys scratched the back of his head nervously. He thinks he might have hit the hornet's nest. "M-my friend's wife wore it as a child…and you dress similar to that during school…so I thought you'd like it…"

Silence pursued.

But not for long

 **SMACK!**

Rhys was hit right in the middle of the face by Kyouka's hardest punch. Rhys wanted to redeem himself for reaping what he sowed, so he let Kyouka hurt him by lowering his defense and taking the full blow.

"Ouch!" Rhys covered the punch mark that had a red bruise on it. He began to get a little teary from the hard impact. "I'm sorry Kyouka! That was only a joke!" Rhys sounded remorseful as he begged her for forgiveness.

"Humph," Kyouka threw the exposing bikini at the robot, who placed it back in the capsule. "Serves you right, punk." She hissed placing her hands on her waist. Crying purrs of Rhys could still be heard, and Kyouka smiled happily, already forgiving her idiotic boyfriend. "You're forgiven…" she said after a sigh, which made Rhys jump in joy and hug Kyouka in a gratifying way.

"Only…" Kyouka added that puzzled Rhys as he pulled back and looked her in the face. "If you buy me proper clothing, not any skimpy ones."

"Okay!" Rhys was filled with joy, figuring out which wear would be best suited for Kyouka, both fighting and personality wise. He ordered Cyborg 18's clothes with the skirt, the clothing she wore when she escaped Dr Gero's lab along with Cyborg 17 and Android 16.

The robot searched for a blue capsule in the store, picked it up from the right wall this time, and handed it to Rhys, who then gave it to Kyouka. She was praying it wasn't another joke. She pushed the trigger and poof again, casual cloth appeared, and she was eager to try it on. She went to the changing hut, replaced her current clothing with Cyborg 18's ones.

The red drapes pulled back to show Kyouka with brown cowgirl-ish boots, black tights, a dark blue skirt reaching to halfway to the knees, a black shirt covered by a dark blue sleeveless vest and white and black striped long arm sleeves. Kyouka felt really comfortable in it. It showed off her personality quite well, being the fighter that she is. The skirt and tights didn't strict her movements, so she tried kicking a few times to see if it would affect her combat. It didn't. She loved the new clothing.

"I love it," Kyouka said happily as Rhys looked at Kyouka with a light blush on his face. He never knew Cyborg 18's clothing would suit her so damn good.

"You look beautiful," Rhys complimented the girl. She blushed and thanked Rhys as the two walked back up to the kiosk and paid for the clothing. The two then started to walk back in the direction of the Plaza of Time as Kyouka held her previous clothing, and to make that wish to undo the damage Mira did.

Kyouka held Rhys's arm passionately, giving off a clear vibe that she's really enjoying her time here in Toki Toki City. If possible, she would really to stay in this universe with Rhys.

Just as the two were about to reach the blue portal to enter the Plaza of Time, a voice that had 'Saiyan elite' and 'pride' all over it was heard behind them.

"Rhys…" the voice called. Rhys stopped as he immediately recognized the muscular and prideful voice of a certain self-centered Saiyan.

"Vegeta…" Rhys returned the name calling as he turned around to see the short Saiyan with tall spikey hair.

"Where have you been?" He asked uncaringly to match his badass demeanor.

"Oh, just been to a high school, doing some stuff there and here…"

"…Right. Who's this woman next to you? Your new mentor?" Vegeta busted into laughter insulting Rhys, implying that has had so many mentors in the past that he needs to have more mentors to substitute for his weak strength. Rhys did not take it so easily. He got Kyouka to let go of his arm, and began to walk lightly furious towards the laughing Vegeta and got right up in his short face as he towered over him. Vegeta stopped laughing and stared back at Rhys in the face.

Things were heating up.

"Let me tell you, Prince of a _few_ Saiyans." This hit a nerve. "I'm helping to repopulate your shit throwing, monkey race." This really got Vegeta's nerve. He was gritting like mad.

' _How dare he insult the mightiest race in the universe in front of their prince!'_ Vegeta thought to himself as his face was burning up from the rage he was building up.

"So you should be thankful to me." Rhys finished. Vegeta curled his hand into a fist hard, and he quickly threw a punch at Rhys, who stepped back a few times rubbing the punched cheek.

"Rhys!" Kyouka cried in concern.

"Don't you dare mock me, Prince Vegeta!" He yelled before getting uppercutted by Rhys. Vegeta took a few steps back while rubbing his chin. "Heh, so it's a fight you want?"

"There's no need for fighting in Toki Toki City you two," said a calm voice who tried to be the mediator between Rhys and Vegeta. "If you want to fight, do it someplace else. Preferably in a ring." Rhys looked beyond Vegeta as he looked behind him and saw the calm voice. "Or _my_ ring."

"What is that?" Kyouka asked, surprised at the new alien.

"Master!" Rhys sounded happy to see him again.

"Cell…" Vegeta muttered with hate in his voice for said being.

"Now, now Vegeta, how many times do I have to correct you? It's _Perfect_ Cell." Cell sounded cheekily as he could.

Vegeta didn't like the two people around him, Rhys and Cell, so he humphed and walked away silently, not before turning to Rhys first. "Don't think you're safe bastard." Vegeta then walked away.

"It was nice seeing you too, stumpy." Rhys retorted with sarcasm. Perfect Cell laughed at the name Rhys called the Saiyan Prince.

"Stumpy, hahaha! Classic." Perfect Cell stopped his laughing and looked at Rhys. "As much as I'd like to hear what happened to you after the fight with Demigra, and who this person is," he mentioned Kyouka behind Rhys. "Frankly, I don't care."

"Thanks for-"

"You're late for training." Perfect Cell finished before Rhys could.

"I think I don't need training anymore from you. I've been taught all the skills you could teach me, and I am literally stronger than you now."

"Ouch, cold words." Perfect Cell said sarcastically easily shrugging off the insult.

"Besides, it's time I take on a role of mentor."

"Ooh? Who too?" Perfect Cell asked placing his hips on his waist. "Don't tell me it's that girl behind you, because if it is, it'll be like myself trying to train Yamcha," Perfect Cell scoffed, implying the very far power level difference between Rhys and the girl behind him. "I have to head off anyway," Perfect Cell turned to his side. "Ciao," he bid farewell walking away from his now former student.

Rhys turned around the other direction and walked towards Kyouka. "Let's go make that wish." He said to Kyouka. She nodded and held his arm again, shrugging off what happened. The pair walked through the blue portal to the Plaza of Time. Kyouka's heart beat began to increase in excitement that she was about to see a _real_ wish be granted. The two walked on the Japanese bridge on the far right side closest to the portal to the Industrial District, over the moat with leaves floating on the water. They then walked up one of the surrounding concrete stairs to the pedestal in the middle under the long golden statue. They approached it and looked at the seven dragon balls all in their cups in the pedestal.

"These are the Dragon balls you mentioned?" Kyouka asked while looking at the seven small orange balls with stars on them.

"Yep, are we are about to summon the wishing dragon." Rhys walked to the front of the pedestal and spread his arms out to begin chanting the words to summon Shenron.

 **[OST Play – DBZ Shenron Theme]**

"Oh grand and eternal dragon Shenron! Heed my summon, come forth and grant me my two wishes!"

The dragon balls glowed brightly, which took Kyouka by surprise. Then suddenly, a yellow energy pillar shot up, creating black skies that felt like déjà vu for Rhys and Kyouka, who had witnessed darkened skies when Mira and Rhys were powering up before their fight. The yellow pillar stared to move freely as it flew around in the sky, creating some form of shape. The yellow glow continued for several seconds more before completing its shape, and changing colour from yellow to a real life dragon.

Shenron had come.

Kyouka couldn't believe her eyes. Before her, stood a real, enormous and green Eastern dragon with a light yellow underbelly. It had two brown horns pointing behind it just above its red eyes of a malicious monster. It had long whiskers coming out of its long nose.

' _T-this…is a…dragon?"_ Kyouka thought to herself as she was completely overwhelmed by its magnificence. She was never going to let this memory fade away.

"You have summoned the Eternal Dragon," Shenron started in a godly voice which echoed like a thousand compliments put onto one word for a single person to hear. "State your two wishes! No more, no less!"

"Shenron!" Rhys started getting the dragon's attention. "I wish for all the people killed by Mira to come back to life!"

Shenron sighed, " _Another_ bring innocent people back to life cliché. Why the wishers don't wish for innocent people to be indestructible against evil-doers, I can never understand." Shenron sassed before his eyes glowed bright red for two seconds and then ceased glowing. "Your wish has been granted!"

"What? Really?" Doubted Kyouka. She thought it didn't work.

"If Shenron can wish it, it's possible." Rhys told Kyouka.

* * *

 **Earth**

Back at Nangokuren, the innocent people who were killed by Mira instantly reappeared one by one in the street that was being repaired.

"Huh? What happened?"

"What's going on?

"Were we dead?"

The street echoed with hundreds of words of confusion by the civilians who have returned from the grave and stood around wanting to figure out what happened.

* * *

 **Toki Toki City**

"Now, make your last wish!" Shenron demanded.

"Hmm," Rhys placed his hand by his chin. "I never thought of a second wish."

"Rhys! What are you doing?" Kyouka yelled.

"I can't think of a wish." He replied.

Kyouka thought along with Rhys too trying to think of a wise wish to make. Their time deciding a second wish tempered Shenron.

"Tick tock, I don't have all day!" Shenron was becoming impatient. This put pressure on Kyouka and Rhys to quickly think of a wish.

"Rhys!" Kyouka yelled after thought of an idea. "Why don't you wish for the people of my universe to forget about the existence of aliens?"

"You're right!" Rhys complimented smiling. "When we get back, no one will have known Mira or I were aliens!" Rhys turned back up to the towering and impatient dragon. "Shenron! I wish for the people of the alternate Earth, the planet that I currently live in, to have their memories and evidence about Mira and I being aliens erased!"

"Very well," Shenron's eyes glowed bright for another two seconds. "Your last wish ah been granted!" Shenron glowed bright white, morphing into a white ball in the sky, before shooting seven white balls in different directions and disappearing along with the blackened sky, returning Toki Toki city's sky back to normal.

Rhys sighed after everything went back to normal, "Only if I was smart at the start I could have undone the damage and also wish something for Kyouka." Rhys muttered. Unfortunately Kyouka heard his mutter.

"What did you say?" Kyouka asked tempting Rhys to tell the truth.

"Nothing…" Rhys rejected his mutter. Kyouka felt like teasing Rhys about his lie, but instead left him alone.

"If we're done here, we should go back to Earth," Kyouka said grabbing Rhys's arm.

"There's nothing else I can do here, so why not?" Rhys placed his two fingers on his forehead, readying to teleport back. In an instant, they vanished and returned back to their world to prepare for the things they've wished for that had affected the Earth.

* * *

"That blasted Time Patroller," hissed Towa clenching her fist with uncontrollable rage. She had returned home after witnessing the death of her husband, Mira, against the hands of that Time Patroller brat who achieved Super Saiyan 2.

Moments ago she thought that her husband's defeat was nothing to be upset about, but she has felt the backlash of his defeat. She couldn't cease her unforgiving rage and sadness. She was so angry she could break her teeth from her gritting.

Towa paced back and forth in her science lab surrounded with science equipment and two tanks against the wall. One of them was empty, which had Mira in it. In the other one was "Plan B" as she says it is.

She grabbed a spare staff from the wall to replace the one that was broken in half by the Time Patroller and placed her hand on her chin, continuing her pacing and thinking of a way to enhance Plan B to counter the Super Saiyan 2 transformation.

She halted her pacing to look upon Plan B in its chamber, hoping that if it went into battle it wouldn't suffer the same fate as Mira did.

She walked up to the pod and placed her hand on the cold glass, still gazing in the pod at Plan B.

"I will make you stronger than that damn Time Patroller and Mira combined. I swear on my grave, you shall become the ultimate life form, bigger than Cell, colder than Frieza and more brutal than Kid Buu. You shall become the conquer and Demon God of everything."

"My son… Fu."

The light violet skinned baby with black lines under his eyes, elfish ears and short white hair, opened his eyes quickly to show his dark red eyes of pure hatred.

The next challenger is decided.

* * *

 **Yikes! The opponent that I've been teasing about...is Towa and Mira's son Fu! He is an actual and official character from Dragon Ball Online. Look him up on the Dragonball wiki.**

 **As to when Fu will come into the story to challenge Rhys, I am unsure of. I might add him in a few chapters time or near the end of the story. I still have yet to announce the character who will be coming into the Rhys vs Fu fight, so stay tuned when that happens!**

 **As always, please Fav, Follow and leave a review. Reviews are always appreciated and welcomed.**

 **Until next chapter.**


	10. Back to School

**Here we go with the tenth chapter of Dragons Rioting Z! When this story is done, I might go work back on the Majin Fairy (Fairy Tail and DBZ crossover) or work on a new fanfiction until my spark is back to write the Majin Fairy.**

 **Richard87zamo – Yeah, it was sort of bland walking around the city just accepting quests and buying accessories/skills. I wished there was more interactions in Toki Toki City for DBZ Xenoverse.**

* * *

Rhys and Kyouka had just teleported back to Earth where they appeared on the sand covered courtyard of Kyouka's home after their fun, or would be considered as a date in Toki Toki City. It was quite the first experience for Kyouka to see a real life dragon, a futuristic looking town and a few alien races. However, she did not like the new faces a lot. She couldn't be bothered complaining about them when her mind is set on the new clothing that Rhys bought for her, which she is currently wearing with profound gratitude.

On the other side of the coin, Rhys enjoyed seeing his former master, Perfect Cell again. And changing his clothes into Goku's training Gi. But he couldn't say the same thing about the Prince of all Saiyans. Meeting him again made the visit that much worse. At least he got into that prideful face of his and pissed him off.

"Phew, I am glad to be back on Earth." Rhys told Kyouka in a pleased tone, as if he couldn't wait to leave. Kyouka turned her head sideways and gave him a confused look. Toki Toki seemed to be a very good place to relax, so Kyouka couldn't understand why Rhys was glad to be out of the place. This pecked her curiosity so she decided to ask the Earthling male.

"Why are you glad to be out of that place? Isn't it considered as a home to you?" Kyouka replied raising an eyebrow. All she heard was an immediate scoff as Rhys turned to her with a small smile.

"With all the times I had to go from the city, to a job and then back again was more boring and repetitive than your mother calling me son-in-law." Rhys replied declaring a convincing point. Kyouka couldn't deny the fact. "So seeing the same scenery every time I got back was wearisome. It didn't bring the slightest spark of excitement to my eyes. But now that I'm in this world, I get to see newer things and fight interesting opponents." Rhys turned his head back to the front and looked at the door to the house. "Besides, I get to escape from the people that can hit a nerve easy."

"Just like that short man with the black hair and the tall green thing?" Kyouka asked, mentioned Vegeta and Cell. She did agree that Vegeta was one to easy strike a nerve, but Cell wasn't too bad.

"Exactly," Rhys nodded as he walked a few steps away from Kyouka and cracked his knuckles, after stopping 4 metres away from her. "Now…shall we begin your training, _apprentice_?" Kyouka's mood brightened as a giant grin grew on her face from a sudden adrenaline rush after hearing the proclamation of a fight that she has not experienced in a while. Not since the first time Rhys entered her home.

"Heh, you know the exact words to please a girl." She kept her grin on as she stared down at her opponent.

"Oh come on Kyouka, when do you ever think of something else apart from fighting?" Rhys asked jokingly getting into Perfect Cell's counter-attack stance and Kyouka bashing her fists against each other, as if she was wearing her brass knuckles.

"I've been waiting for another chance to fight against you, Rhys," Kyouka licked her lips deliciously, as she pounced first and brought her right fist back for a punch. Rhys scoffed and teleported one step behind when Kyouka was very close to him, but she pulled a feint. She had pulled back her fist and changed her attack to a left side-kick that hit Rhys's stomach when he moved a step behind. As always, it didn't affect him.

Rhys looked down where Kyouka's foot was on his chest and put on a happy smile, feeling nostalgia somewhat. He couldn't fight back because he was too impressed that Kyouka would outsmart him again, and taking this distraction to her advantage, Kyouka brought herself up close and right uppercutted Rhys as hard as she could before placing her left fist in his gut. This again, did not hurt.

Rhys regained his senses and grabbed Kyouka's fist and arm, before turning around closer to her so he was back-to-belly against Kyouka, and judo-threw her over him. Kyouka landed on the ground on her back. Rhys pulled his right arm back and shot a punch. Thanks to Kyouka's reflexes, she rolled out of the way onto her stomach and evaded the punch on the ground. Still attached to Rhys's left arm, she pulled herself up, and jumped to hit Rhys in the chin with her knee. She then wrapped her legs around his face and started to pound the top of his head with quick punches, while wearing a happy grin.

Rhys grabbed Kyouka's knees with his free arms, and pulled them out, to release Kyouka's leg grip on him, and then lightly uppercutted her stomach in mid-air, before placing his hand on her back, and pushing her down onto the ground again.

"You're getting rusty, Kyouka," Rhys commented as he looked down cheekily at the grounded girl.

"Think again," Kyouka declared as she raised her head at Rhys, grabbed his right leg and pulled him towards her, causing him to fall on his back on purpose. Kyouka pounced on top of him and threw a right hand punch at him, which was caught with Rhys's left palm. Using Rhys's free right hand, he held it in front of Kyouka's stomach and shot a soft **Kiai** at her to get her off him. Kyouka was pushed back 3 metres off him as Rhys used his hands to flip himself up and stare at Kyouka.

"You were saying?" Rhys asked once again in a cheekier mood.

"Heh," Kyouka grinned placing her hand on her stomach. "I want more," she desired for a longer fight and to taste every blood boiling second of the delicious opponent standing before her. She just couldn't stop the irresistible sensation she feels when she is toe-to-toe against Rhys.

Just when Rhys was about to answer Kyouka's craving, the door that lead to inside the house opened. Kyouka and Rhys looked at who was there and their expressions went from happy, to annoyed. It was Ryoko, staring from Rhys and Kyouka.

'Killjoy,' Rhys and Kyouka both thought, expressing their unhappy moods to have their fun fight being interrupted by Kyouka's mother.

"Rhys," Ryoko started, showing a happy mood. "From the news, I assume the wish worked?" She asked, surprising both Kyouka and Rhys. Kyouka started to get a little worried hearing that Ryoko would still know about a wishing entity after making a wish to have all memories and evidence erased about Rhys being an alien. Ryoko looked at her daughter and was shocked to see her new clothing. "Oh my Kyouka, when did you get new clothing? It looks nice on you." She said Kyouka, much to the confusion of Kyouka.

"Kyouka and I went shopping and I bought her this," Rhys said smiling and saving Kyouka from explaining.

"How very nice of my son-in-law," Ryoko giggled before pointing her attention towards Kyouka. "By the way Kyouka, while you were gone Kako called." Kyouka was interested in knowing what her subordinate wanted. "She said that you are needed back at school.

"Back at school?" Kyouka asked. "Did she was what for?"

"Yes she did," Ryoko nodded seriously, "Something about a royal seal."

"Royal seal!?" Kyouka replied in almost an instant, as if she was familiar with the name. "Thank you mother," she thanked her mother as she left the two alone.

After the coast was clear, Kyouka walked up to Rhys and whispered in his ear. "I thought that wish erased my mother's memory of your entire story," she whispered being concerned.

Rhys looked at Kyouka near his right arm and with a low voice, "I think that wish only erased the fact that I am part alien and it didn't erase the other parts of the story that I told, like explaining about Gods and Demons, other alien species and the wishing possibility." Rhys looked down with his hand on his chin, very concerned for the situation he accidently put himself, and Kyouka in. "This is a big problem. If word gets about your parents knowing about my story, then it could lead to tragic events." Rhys clenched his fists hard, "Dammit!" He cursed as he gritted his teeth.

A gentle hand was placed comfortingly on his arm and he settled down a bit, as he looked at Kyouka. "What about the good side of this? The world won't be on your ass trying to hunt you down anymore, and besides, there is no evidence or memory about the fight between you and Mira so things are sort of back to normal." She reassured him. This calmed Rhys down knowing the benefits from this wish. At least he can walk around without having being watched 24/7.

Rhys sighed and smiled passionately at Kyouka and thanked her for the support. Rhys still expressed his worry over her parents knowing about the story which may at some time, be revealed to the public. Kyouka reassured Rhys once again that her parents are secretive and won't make an ass of themselves if they told a silly story such as that. Rhys countered the comment by asking if it was 100% true by referring to the time at the sports festival when Ryoko told the entire school about the two dating. Kyouka sweat dropped and sighed in defeat, remembering the time Ryoko embarrassed her in front of her peers.

"Anyway what about this royal seal that Kako was on about? Is it something important to the school? Rhys asked curious about the royal seal.

"Yes, but only to the second and third year students." Kyouka replied as she placed her right fist against her hip. "The royal seal is involved in a battle royal or a battle exchange if you will. This goes on for three days and the goal of this tournament is to see who can survive those days with the royal seal in their possession, so you can't win if you find it, only if you are the last one to have it by the end of the three days."

"So it's like a three-day tag game, except the roles are switched. The runners go after the tagger.

"Right," Kyouka said as she nodded without expression. "And the winner of this tournament is said to get the prize of an ultimate marital arts technique passed down from a legendary martial artist."

' _An ultimate martial arts technique, huh?'_ Rhys thought to himself slightly interested in the prize. It could make him a harder opponent to fight for friends in his universe.

"- to school," Kyouka said as Rhys only caught the last few words.

"I'm sorry?" Rhys politely asked Kyouka to repeat what she said. Kyouka got a little tempered that he wasn't paying attention to her.

"I said my group will need me, so we'll have to go back to school." She repeated in a firm tone.

"Both of us? Rhys asked, surprised to hear he would go back to school so early.

"You'd prefer to stay here with my parents?" Rhys quickly shook his head in silence and not liking the idea one bit. "I knew you wouldn't like it," she grinned. "We leave now," she said walking towards the door to inside the house and preparing for her school return.

Rhys stayed alone standing in the courtyard and thought to himself, wondering what things he could do for the duration of the tournament if he obtained the royal seal. "I could walk around the school with the seal in hand and create many challengers and fights as I watch them fall, or maybe sell it to the highest bidder. Or even better, offer myself as fired bodyguard for the holder until the last day and betray them," Rhys muttered deviously to himself, smirking at the fun he could have.

He could think of what to do when he's walking back to school. For the time being, he'll stick with Kyouka until the reach school. Rhys finished his thoughts and processed to walk towards the doorway to her house, where he would then wait for Kyouka to get ready. He didn't need to change his clothing yet because he left his school uniform back in school.

* * *

 **Mira and Towa's House**

"Fu…" Towa started looking at her tall and bulky son. Fu's stature was the same comparison to Broly, albeit with smaller muscles instead of enormous ones. Fu was wearing the red spandex clothing that Mira had worn without the hip skirt covering his legs. He had red eyes, light purple skin, elfish ears and short white hair. His facial features resemble his father's. "The time has almost come to avenge your father and eradiate that Time Patroller scum, _once and for all._ " She hissed at the title of the pest who constantly gets in her way.

But this time, things won't follow the favor of the good guys.

"Yes mother…" Fu responded in a manly and dark voice looking devoid of emotion. "I will finish what father failed to do and wipe the Time Patroller from the face of the galaxy, and usher a new era of darkness and despair to the humans, Saiyans and anyone else who opposes me."

"Good," Towa said pleasingly looking up at her successful son. Thanks to her ability to manipulate time, she had quickly altered his age from an infant to a young adult a few years older than Rhys. "You are my last hope, son. When we are ready, you'll end the Time Patroller's life as painfully, slowly and tormenting as you can."

"It will be my pleasure," Fu said, which was followed by echoing laughter from Towa. She had created the perfect being to end Rhys easily.

* * *

 **City Streets**

Rhys and Kyouka walked in the streets, hand in hand, walking towards the school where things would return to normal, sort of. Kyouka wore her usual school attire while Rhys kept his training gi on. As Rhys was walking down the street covered in shops and cafes, he was closely observing the civilians in who were doing their normal things. Drinking coffee, talking with friends and entering and leaving shops as per usual. It seemed like the fight between Mira and he didn't happen at all. This made him happy and glad that fear and sorrow was absent from the streets.

Kyouka looked to Rhys and saw his dazing expression. "Is something wrong?" She asked. Rhys stopped his gazing and looked at Kyouka.

"It's nothing," he replied giving her a calming and genuine smile. "I'm just happy that things are back to normal in the streets."

"Oh right," Kyouka recalled the event that took place two days ago. "Your fight with Mira left the streets really terrified, but now," Kyouka panned the streets and saw the same thing that Rhys was seeing. "Everything is peaceful now. I guess that wish really did erase the memories and evidence." She looked back at Rhys and returned the same calming smile. "No one saw a thing."

"By the way…" Rhys changed the subject as Kyouka raised an eyebrow wondering what he'll be saying next. "Is it really okay this time to be seen with me walking into the school?" He asked, scratching the back of his head and remembering the last time they did walk to school together, Kyoka requested not to be seen together walking into the school.

"No, it is fine like this," she replied happily. Her response caught Rhys off guard, expecting Kyouka to have the opposite answer. "We're already an official couple now, so why not walk together?" She finished and Rhys felt his cheeks burn up as he blushed at her passionate words.

Getting his mind off the gesture, he smirked and giggled. "You're not the same Kyouka I met when I first came to your house."

"And _you're_ not the same Rhys I met when I challenged you to a fight the first time around," she replied with a giggle of her own. Rhys giggled together with Kyouka as they continued to walk down the street.

"Hey Rhys, why don't you join my group?" Kyouka asked him, extending an invitation to join her group. "With a strong boyfriend like you in my group, you can help me become a Dragon by beating Ayane and Rino and we can rule the school as a duo." Rhys gave it a thought, not before remembering what he is trying to achieve to in this school – become a Dragon. "You don't need to be a third year to join me and it'll be fun with you around."

"I'm sorry, Kyouka. But I'll have to refuse." He replied in a sad tone.

"Why?" Kyouka immediately stopped and turned to Rhys with a concerned expression.

"Because, Kyouka…I haven't told you this but…I am aiming to become a Dragon," this news took Kyouka aback with the sudden declaration. She instantly felt distraught at hearing her boyfriend's rejection to join her, but at the same time she felt…excited. Her blood was starting to boil after hearing a new Dragon, yet powerful one beyond her own strength, was going to be born. She couldn't wait to fight him as a Dragon.

"Are you alright, Kyouka?" Rhys asked worried as he watched Kyouka's mood changes. Kyouka then snapped back into reality and at Rhys. "You're acting strange…"

"I'm okay thanks," she replied. But Rhys doubted she was telling the truth. Rhys paid no mind to it.

"Come on, let's get to school," Kyouka said pulling Rhys away and walked towards the school.

Five minutes later, Kyouka and Rhys walked into the deserted school courtyard. It seemed due to this school royal, the girls who weren't fighters wanted to get away from the mass fighting. The pair stopped just before the door to inside. Kyouka let go of holding hands and turned to Rhys before giving him a peck on the lips, earning a blush from him.

"I'll see you around, Rhys," she happily said, then turned around to the opened front door and walked off from the scene and left Rhys alone. Sometime after that, Rhys decided to leave too, and head to his dorm where he would change his training gi back into his school clothes since he didn't bring them with him.

On his way walking through the deserted hallways, he saw two girls walking away, who would stick out like a sore thumb. One had win pigtails and the other was holding a big sword.

It was Meru and Ren.

"Hey isn't this school for students, who actually attend here and not graduates and drop outs like yourselves?" Rhys jokingly said. The moment he opened his mouth, the female pair stopped walking away and nearly instantly turned around with glee, surprised and happy to see the man they've wanted to see since the holidays started.

"Rhys-kun!" Meru greeted first loudly and cheerfully as always.

"At last we've found you, Rhys-kun." Ren said next hinting relief in her voice. This raised an eyebrow for the now confused male.

"You were looking for me?" He asked as the two girls approached him.

"Yeah, we've been trying to find you since the holiday started! Where have you been?" Meru demanded to know, placing her fists on her hips and puffing her cheeks a little.

"I've been spending time with Kyouka." At this moment, Meru placed her hand over her mouth and giggled with a grin, and Ren's cheeks became blood red with her wild blush.

"Ooh, what sort of _time_ did you spend with Kyouka?" Meru cheekily asked, rising her two eyebrows with a tease.

"I've been just training her," Rhys neglected revealing the truth behind their time together. "So why were you looking for me?"

"You, train Kyouka?" Meru was on the verge of laughing, as it would be laughable for a Dragon to be taught by a younger student than she was. But it wasn't as that funny witnessing Rhys's power firsthand during the building destroying event.

"So why were you looking for me?" He asked again, getting a little annoyed and impatient at the two.

Meru wasn't in the condition to speak, considering her mind was about to explode with laughter. So Ren answered for her, finally managed to stop her blushing. "We just wanted to see how the inheritor of the Covenant of Hagen was doing and how you've progressed with it."

"Is that it?" Rhys sighed and crossed his arms. "I haven't done anything about the covenant thus far, taking in the fact I haven't seen or heard from Rino in a while. It's a real shame too. I want to get payback on her for disrupting what could have been our first fight, Meru."

"You're still itching for a fight against me, Rhys-kun?" Meru said seriously with a smile and excitement.

"I do, soon as possible if allowed. But with this school tournament going around, I don't think we can have a peaceful fight even if the Dragons were to stop fighting each other and focus on us."

"You've got a point," Meru said stroking her chin.

"You're not the only one I want to fight," he turned his attention to Ren. "I believe our match was ended by a forfeit," he giggled to himself. "But next time around, I'll be serious and a bit more demonstrative of my true strength, according to Kyouka's new rule…"

"Wait…Kyouka made a new rule?" Meru asked with interest.

Ren looked down to Meru on her left, "While you were gone, as the winner of the Bakugyaku Festival, Kyouka made a rule while I and Rhys were fighting and declared that students in any future events, sports or fights are banned from toying with their competitors."

"That really took away my only way of true fun in fights," Rhys said disappointed and saddened. He sighed, saying it can't be helped and he'd need to find something else to have fun during fights. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get my school uniform back on." Rhys unfolded his arms and walked past Meru and Ren. "I'll catch up on you later," he to the two as he walked off with the smiles of the girls at his back and bid him farewell.

Rhys disappeared from the two girls' sights and walked towards his room. Five minutes later, he got into his empty dorm room and changed back into his school clothes from his wardrobe. Although he needed to get used to the strict school clothing again after the last two days of wearing comfy and very familiar clothing. He straightened his tie and walked back out into the hallways, where his next destination was his locker. He walked through empty hallways again, really shocked to hear nothing. The school was like a ghost town. It was disturbing to give an accurate atmosphere feeling.

But then, he heard calls of girls outside. Curious about this new sound, Rhys walked to the window and looked outside in the school grounds and saw girls with pickaxes and shovels.

' _So the tournament has begun, huh?'_ He thought, proceeding to walk away and think of a thing to do if he got his hands on whatever the goal was. He couldn't recall the name. Minutes later, he got back on the ground floor of the school and walked up to his locker. He reached for the dial on his locker, but a voice disturbed him.

"Hi Rhys!" The voice belonged to a male, the good one out of all the other four boys attending the school. Rhys turned his head to his left and saw Rintaro, who had Ayane behind him and a new girl next to her. She had long blue hair, blue eyes, and wore the female version of the first year uniform.

"Hey Rintaro and Ayane," Rhys greeted the two friends before looking at the small girl next to Ayane that was only nearly up to her breast height. "Who's this?" He inquired.

"Rhys, meet Iori," Ayane gestured to the girl now known as Iori. The girl bowed politely, and greeted Rhys with a bit of jittering in her tone. Rhys greeted her back and then going back to his locker. He opened it and was surprised to see what was in it. It was a small, golden dragon statue that resembled Shenron on a cubic base. And next to it was a small letter leaning on its left side. Rhys slipped the note out of his locker and read it: Oh no! _You've found me by the Royale Seal! Teehe!"_ He mentally read.

Strange thoughts clouded Rhys's mind for a moment, as he stared puzzled at the card before processing what he just read. "I found the royal seal…" he muttered in soft tone not to alarm the other students. A massive grin appeared on his face, more than pleased to see the goal just appeared before his eyes.

"Rhys, are you alright?" Rintaro asked worriedly for his friend who was looking rather evil. Rhys removed his grin and looked normally as he looked to Rintaro.

"I'm okay, thanks." Rhys said nodding his head to assure he was okay. He grabbed the royal seal from his locker and held it in his hands, admiring its craftsmanship. The problem was what he'd do with it next. _'Maybe I can use this chance to create a massive fight, or perhaps I can use this opportunity to play tag with the students for the three days… There's no way they can catch up with my speed or endurance. Or –"_

"The Royal Seal!?" Ayane exclaimed looking at the dragon statue on Rhys's hand. At that moment a group of a dozen female students rushed over at the name of the 'royal seal', though doubting it was a real claim it was at the lcokers.

"Did someone say the Royal Seal?"

"I don't think someone would loudly proclaim they have it."

"It'll be a problem if Kyouka or Rino has it."

"Or worse than them, Rhys"

"But first years are not included in this tournament so that chance is safe to forget about."

The girls slowly walked away from the lockers, keeping their ears and eyes open for the item they desperately want their hands on. Rhys got an idea. Taking advantage of a flaw in the new rule created by Kyouka to ban toying in events, sports and fights, he smirked pleasingly and walked out of the locker area to the walkway in the hall. Since this tournament does not affect the first years, including Rhys, he is able to toy with the students as much as he wished, without getting into a fight.

"What are you doing Rhys?" Ayane asked with widened eyes watching the Earthling's movements. Rhys looked to Ayane and winked at her playfully, giving her a sign it's time for fun. He looked back to the fleeing students and whistled to them, giving him their attention. He smiled wickedly as he held up the prize possession in his hand. The girls opened their mouths, panicked and shocked.

"You were saying something about me not having the seal in my hands?" He teasingly asked. "It seems I have it right here. So whenever you're ready," he held his free arm to the girls and gestured them to bring it. "Come get me, or are you going to get reinforcements?"

The girls didn't know what to do now. They could charge at him and hope to outnumber him, or call for backup. They decided to go for Plan A and rush him. Yells of girls echoed the hallways were Rhys remained still with a smug look. He was going to enjoy toying with the students again. The girls approached closer and closer as they prepared to enter combat with the Earthling. Rhys stood still and as soon as the first girl was about to touch him, he vanished from sight and reappeared behind the girls, smug remaining on his face.

He turned his head around to the surprised girls, "Maybe you should eat your greens. Later," he bit farewell and then ran off down the hallway. The girls then pursued the Earthling, and one of the girls chose to separate from the group and head to the principal's office, where she would then use the mic in his office to spread the information about Rhys having the royal seal.

Rhys ran and ran at an amazing speed through the empty hallways with the royal seal in hand. "This might be too easy," he said to himself. As he went around the corner of a hallway, he bumped into someone and fell back on his ass on the ground.

"H-hey!" She said in an annoyed tone. It was a familiar one too. Rhys held his head up and saw it was Meru, with Ren still beside her.

"Oh, sorry Meru." He apologized getting up on his feet, and extended his hand to help her up. Meru took his hand and helped her up. Meru began to rub her butt from the impact.

"Where's the fire at Rhys-kun?" Ren asked folding her arms. Rhys didn't need to respond when Meru and Ren spotted what was in his possession.

The Royal Seal.

"The Royal Seal, huh?" Meru stroked her chin with interest to find out what Rhys would want with a legendary technique if he held it for the three days.

"Isn't this tournament for the second and third years?" Ren asked.

"It is, and I don't intend to hold it for three days straight, all I want –"

[Attention all students!] The female on the mic started. [The Royal Seal has been found and it is in the possession of Rhys!]

 **With Kyouka**

"Darling has it?" Kyouka snickered with excitement that is well known among her group. "This royale has become more interesting, kakaka."

"Kyouka…" Kako started looking at her leader. "If Rhys has it, how will we get it now?" She asked. She among other members of Kyouka's army looked at Kyouka for her plan of attack or strategy to get the seal in their hands.

The leader remained silent, growing a bigger grin than the Cheshire cat. " _I'll_ be the one to fight him for it." She said licking her lips.

 **With Rino**

" _He_ has it?" Rino asked to herself, holding her arms on a seat on one of the school buildings. "This royale is not of his concern," she hissed.

"What is your plan, Rino?" Meg asked turning to her leader form the edge of the roof. "We've identified him as a bigger threat than Kyouka so we won't be lucky going head-to-head against him." She added smiling.

"Leave him to me," Rino replied in her usual stoic tone and expression. "He is my way to surpass my sister," she added with venom and reminding herself of what he needs to do.

 **With Ayane**

"Rhys…" Ayane said worriedly for her friend who now has a huge target in his back.

"I think we should help him," Rintaro suggested with a serious demeanor.

Surprised, Ayane turned to her master with a shocked face. "Master…?"

"The whole school is going to be after him, and he won't be able to outlast the entire second and third year population," he finished.

"Y-yes Master!" Ayane nodded her head, ready to support Rhys. The three then ran off to find Rhys and help him.

 **Back with Rhys, Ren and Meru**

"It seems you are a wanted man, Rhys-kun." Meru cheekily giggled. Rhys went to pick up the royal seal and turned back to Meru and Ren.

"I suppose you'll be wanting the seal too?" He asked the two, ready to fight them if they did. But, they both shook their heads.

Meru placed her hand son her hips in a questioning way. "Why would we, more importantly you, would want the seal in the first place?" She did have a point. "Ren and I are no longer students here and we are powerful as we are, yet you, are something else Ren and I haven't seen." She added recalling the building breaking ceremony.

"I don't _need_ the seal," he waved it in front of him. "I'm just doing it for the pleasure of toying with the students." He replied.

"Isn't toying against the new rule now?" Ren asked.

"Technically, I am not involved in this royale and not aiming for a fight." He answered waving his free hand across his face. "I just want to see how long I can play tag with the students. That's all," he finished, halting his waving hand. This pecked Ren and Meru's interest. Using such a prize for something childish had never been seen before in this school and they'd like to know how it ends.

Coming up with a suggestion, Meru raised her finger. "Why don't you play sheep herder?"

"Sheep herder?"

"Gather all the students in one place for something."

"Like what?"

"Maybe it's time to declare yourself as a new Dragon?" Meru finished, smiling cheekily and wanting to know his answer.

Rhys thought it over, and smiled, approving of the idea. "Yes…I can topple Kyouka and Rino while I'm at it!" He turned to Meru. "If I wasn't engaged already I would have already kissed you for the brilliant idea." Meru blushed lightly after hearing what he would have done. But something moved her ears. It was to hear that Rhys was engaged.

"Nice! Who to?" She inquired as she and Ren leaned in to hear him out.

But before he could answer…

"There he is!" The girls from before had caught up to him in the hallway.

"You won't get away this time Rhys!"

"Whatever magic trick you pulled to get away, we won't allow you to do it again!"

"Gotta go," Rhys saluted farewell and ran off past Meru and Ren as the same high speed he was running before he encountered Meru and Ren. He ran further away, while thinking off where to lure the sheep to. From the hallway windows, he saw a large building with a large Roman coliseum on top of it. "There…" he muttered, talking a left turn at the end of the hallway and entering the stairwell, running up them to the roof and when he got to the top, he flew towards the arena and put his plan into motion.

* * *

Rhys landed on the dirt covered floor of the coliseum and looked around the age affected arena. It seemed the school tried to maintain its structure throughout the years as it looked like a landmark than a fighting arena. Rhys then looked in the air in front of him with his arms out, hands facing forwards. He created large yellow energy balls in his palms and one by one, he shot them up in the air. He kept shooting more and more until roughly 50 were shoot. He then smiled at his work and was amazed at what he had done.

In the air, the balls made out letters that were equally spaced between each other. It spelt _Rhys_ and underneath the made out word, there was an arrow pointing downwards to the coliseum. It was a sign to the students that Rhys was there and waiting for them to come.

 **With Kyouka**

"What's that bright thing in the air?" Kako asked surprised at the yellow energy balls in the air from outside.

Kyouka looked u in the air too, "I don't know," she replied to her subordinate. But when she got a longer look at it, she realized it was a sign. She read the four letters of her darling's name with an arrow pointing downwards to the coliseum. "Hehe, he's asking for it now." Kyouka chucked as she ran off to where Rhys was. Kako and co. followed suit behind her leader.

 **With Rino**

"Hey Rino, check this out," Meg called to her leader looking at the yellow balls in the air. Rino looked up in silence and expressionless and almost instantly knew what it was, thanks to her awareness.

"Let's go," she said walking off with her group following.

 **Back with Rhys**

He folded his arms, legs together and the Royal Seal on his head in the centre of the arena. He tapped his fingers on his arms impatiently with his eyes closed. But five minutes later, he heard a stampede of feet rushing up the building to the top. They were coming. Like a flood, students rushed out the doors to the coliseum above the tall building and encircled around Rhys.

"You must have a suicidal wish, darling," Kyouka called out from one of the arena. "Calling so many students to you at one time."

"Rhys…what are you up to?" Rino asked emotionless.

Rhys opened his eyes accompanied by a smirk, reached to the Royal Seal on his head with his right hand. Brought it down to chest height, and crushed the statue into rubble. The students were taken aback with this silent gesture. "Now that I've got everyone's attention!" He yelled from the top of his lungs. "I have an important statement to make! From this day forth, I officially enter my fist into this Dragon war over the school. I will become a Dragon!" Gaps ensued. The students widened their eyes and mouths and sweat dropping with horror, knowing a new Dragon was about to take stage. And this Dragon could _actually_ be the first to rule over the school.

"W-what!?"

"Rhys is going to become a Dragon!"

"No way!"

"That was quicker than I imagined!" Kyouka said with glee, a big grin and chuckling

"Fufu," Rino smiled happy to know that she can kill two big birds with a stone. She could put 'slayed a dragon' on her resume, as well as surpassing her sister, Ren at the same time.

"That was an impressive way to summarize your declaration into the Dragon war," Meru yelled from the spectator seats. "I could have worded it better, though." Everyone looked up to the stands and saw two of the school's legends in one spot.

"The Powerful Tiger, Meru…:

"And the Legendary Dragon, Ren…"

Without another word, Meru and Ren hopped off the stands and jumped down onto the stadium grounds, then walked past the awed students and stopped before Rhys.

"It seems you two did come after all," Rhys started, placing his hands on his hips. "Truth be told, you two aren't the most surprising."

Ayane, Rintaro and a few of Ayane's group managed to reach the top into the stadium to get a glimpse of what's going on. When Ayane's group spotted Meru and Ren, they were surprised.

"Heh, well we did want to see where this thing was headed, so why not see for ourselves?" Ren replied.

"But we do have to ask, were you serious about being a Dragon?" Meru inquired raising her two eyebrows.

Rhys nodded silently. "When I first heard of being called a Dragon and fighting over superiority over the school against other strong fighters, I knew I could reach the top and become a force to be reckoned with. But as I gained friends and knowledge from you two about the Covenant of Hagen, I gave it a thought. Maybe I can be the one to rule the school, but for a different purpose rather than trying to be a tyrant hated by everyone. I could set a Covenant myself, so that others can challenge me, learn from the fight and improve themselves to bring the best out of them. I might not be the ideal hurdle to jump over, but I am willing it teach others, to become the older brother they come to for help, to become their source of inspiration. To be more than friends. That's why I will go to the top to become the beacon, not to be the conqueror."

The students were both moved and surprised by his speech. To become the leader of the school, just to become a hurdle for people to jump over when they've trained enough.

"That was a very nice resolve you got there, but words alone won't guide you to the top," Meru said cracking her fists and grinning.

"You need to show us your resolve, or no one will take you seriously," Ren swung her sword around her as the two legendary girls prepared for a fight of the century. "Come at us, Rhys-kun!"

"Rhys'll be fighting the Strongest Legendary Duo at once?!"

"Rather than calling it impossible, it's outright reckless!"

"The Strongest Legendary Duo versus the One Hand Hurricane!"

"This'll be a brilliant fight!"

"I can't wait!"

The girls were so pumped up and excited for the match, they couldn't stop themselves from shaking.

Rhys grinned, before slowly taking Perfect Cell's stance again.

The legendary fight of the school year was about to commence.

* * *

 **So that's the chapter done. I apologize for taking a long time to update. Things have been distracting me as of late and I couldn't find the best time to write this chapter without being pulled away from the screen and losing any easily forgotten ideas.**


	11. Two Fights, One Day

**Here comes the part that I've waited a long time to write. I had so much hype for myself getting to this part where Rhys would fight against the two legendary former students of Nangokuren. I've played though numerous scenarios over and over again in my mind to see which one would be a good scene for a fight.**

 **Hellsing89 – If I wanted this story to discontinue, I would inform every one of my decision and why. I know the chapters 31 – 35 are untranslated but I'll try to summarize the scenes the best I can. Yeah, I bet Rhys x Meru could have been a good couple, but that'll have to wait for a different crossover with Dragons Rioting I have planned =P**

 **Elvisfonz23 – As I've said in previous chapters, I am not sure** _ **when**_ **Fu will appear to fight Rhys, along with the mysterious character I'll be joining in the fanfiction. As for the Majin Fairy, I have been planning the scenes for Gamu to be in during the last of the GMG arc and will most likely be re-continued within a month or so.  
**

* * *

The stadium laid silent as a thousand eyes were focused only on three students, and those three alone. Rhys, Meru and Ren stood silent, locking eyes with each other as the tension in the arena grew to immense heights. This fight was going to be the fight of Nangokuren history. The girls were filled with pure anticipation, waiting for either one of the fighters to make move.

However…

No one was moving at all. Students were questioning what was going on, in hopes to find why the three are just standing there for no reason when they could be fighting.

Kako grew a red tick mark on her head, "What the hell?!" She shouted. "Why are they not fighting yet?!" She yelled again, much to her impatience. From the corner of her eye, she saw Kyouka cackling and placing her hands on her hips.

"They're watching each other's eye signs." She replied grinningly with her hands on her hips. "I can tell that they mean business. Their eyes are filled with the hunger…the lust for the grandest feast they've ever had. But one thing is exciting me the most, the ban on toying. I wonder how serious Rhys will be now…"

Kako looked from her battle lusted leader back to the fight. No one had made a move yet. But thankfully, Rhys was the first one to move. But he wasn't on the offensive. He lowered his hands to his side, and turned around. This cowardly act disappointed the girls deeply.

Rhys held up his left hand, "Give me a call when you get stronger," his sudden attitude pissed of Meru and Ren a bit. He then walked away from the two, past the disappointed girls.

"It seems you'd rather be a chicken than a Dragon!" Meru retorted. The insult didn't affect Rhys though, and he kept walking. However, in his mind he was pulling Meru and Ren into a trap. A trap of letting their guard down, the first lesson he would teach as an example if he was the top Dragon.

Just before the door to the exit of the arena, Rhys halted and turned his head around to Meru and Ren, still standing infuriated in the middle of the arena. "To be honest, I'd prefer to be …" he disappeared without a trace, and reappeared behind Meru and Ren where he then placed his hand between them. "A teacher," he declared seriously before shooting **Kiai** and making the girl duo fly forward with more force Rhys usually would use when he is holding back, followed by a small dust cloud and rubble.

"Whoa…!"

"How strong is Rhys to blow away Meru and Ren without touching them!?"

Meru and Ren managed to stand back up after they were flung on the ground. The both looked at Rhys, twitching their eyes in pain. Being hit with Kiai to the back felt like being hit with a big fist attached to a spring.

"I did tell you earlier I was going to be more serious and more demonstrative of my real power." The girls giggled as they rubbed off their injuries. Rhys threw his school jacket off on to the ground, and rolled up his shirt sleeves to his elbows. "This is a serious fight and I don't intent to lose."

"Well spoken, Rhys." Meru complimented before looking at her teammate, "Ren."

"Hai," in that instant, Ren brought her sword up above her head and started to spin her sword around and around, until gust began to swirl around the duo by their feet. By the motion of it, Rhys knew they were going to create a tornado and use it to their advantage somehow. Ren increased her spinning speed and the gust got bigger and bigger until the two were enveloped by a tornado. The nearby students had to cover their eyes with their arms and had trouble standing still from the force of the wind. Rhys stood there emotionless as he was left unaffected by it.

The tornado continued for a short while when Meru was shot out of the tornado at a fast speed, "RYAAH!" She screamed flying towards Rhys with her right fist held forward. Rhys, thinking she won't be able to hurt him, allowed her to punch him. But…

 **POW!**

Meru punched Rhys middle in the face and launched him back, sliding on the ground 10 metres back. "Grr," Rhys rubbed his nose in slight pain.

"Meru was able to harm Rhys!?"

"Maybe Meru and Ren can win!"

Soon Rhys began to understand the motive behind the tornado. Meru used the momentum of the wind swirling in the tornado to launch herself at Rhys with more force and power. "Heh, clever," he praised grinning. Ren stopped her tornado and swung her sword upwards, sending the dust in the tornado towards Rhys. He had to cover his eyes with an arm to prevent it to get into his eyes.

Using the open opportunity, Meru punched Rhys hard in the gut, but to no effect, only to send a shockwave behind him.

"Huh?" Meru asked herself, confused and surprised hoping to hurl Rhys back again, but he remained there like a statue. After the dust settled down Rhys removed his arm and looked down at Meru cockily before grinning once more.

"Using dirty tricks to fight are we?" He asked pulling his hand back, created a Ki ball and quickly shot it at Meru, who then flew backwards from the explosion towards Ren. Luckily Ren caught Meru. In doing so Ren sacrificed her defense for saving Meru. Holding his arms to his sides and creating small Ki balls, he shot a weak volley at a shocked Meru and Ren. The students were dazzled Rhys could do such a thing. Shot after shot, the explosion surrounding Meru and Ren got bigger as each Ki ball exploded.

Rhys then flew up in the air 20 metres and placed his palms together and shot one weak but bigger Ki blast at the explosion.

 **BOOM!**

The explosion got bigger as the students looked terrified at the sight, fearing Meru and Ren could be seriously hurt. Rhys lowered himself down to the ground, "Had enough yet?" He asked, but no answer was received. From the smoke appeared Ren's blade swinging around like a Frisbee toward Rhys. He turned to his side out of the way looking at the blade flying past and around Rhys; he looked back and instantly saw Meru in his face. She was in tattered clothing and had burn marks on her skin.

" **Dragon Slaying Tiger's Strike!"** Meru called out her special attack quickly swinging her right arm behind her like a windmill and punching Rhys in the face. From above Ren was also jumping down towards him, also with tattered clothing and burn marks on her skin.

" **Heavenly Torrent of the Ferocious God**!" Ren called out her special attack next kicking Rhys in the face, so now he has a hard fist and foot in it. He was then slammed backwards on his head, creating a large explosion from the two attacks as it hit the ground.

 **BOOM**!

"There it is! Meru and Ren's special attack!"

"It's all over now!"

"I guess there won't be a fourth Dragon!"

The students screamed in glee witnessing Meru and Ren's special attack at the same time. Meru and Ren stepped back out of the dust cloud and kept an eye on it for Rhys to come out. The blade flew back toward Ren like a boomerang and she caught it when he held her right to her side and grasped the hilt.

"Rhys!" Ayane cried in concern and her master Rintaro gulped from watching the sheer power that was displayed.

"Humph," Rino straightened her glasses uninterestingly and then folding her arms, knowing that this would happen. _'He was nothing special after all.'_ She thought.

"Kakaka, they're wrong!" Kyouka muttered smirking. "This fight is far from over. He was savoring their full power together and individually…now this is where the sampling ends."

"You think we did enough, Ren?" Meru asked Ren puffing.

"I don't know, Meru. We'll see when the smoke disappears." Ren replied not taking her eyes off the smoke. It began to disperse and still no sight of Rhys. But when everything was clear, he was visible, lying on the ground on his back and unconscious.

Meru and Ren grinned happy, yet a tad disappointed in Rhys who wasn't able to keep his word. "Heh, looks like he wasn't able to prove himself," Ren said to Meru.

"I had high hopes in him, sorry to say Rhys, but you-" Meru was stopped when Rhys's body slowly vanished away like a ghost. "Afterimage?!" Meru exclaimed pleasingly. Unknown to them, Rhys was floating in the air above them and looking down cheekily. He then flew down fast behind Meru and Ren, swipe Meru away to the coliseum walls and kick Ren on her cheek to the other side of the coliseum.

 **Boom! Boom!**

Both Meru and Ren went through the walls, as they struggled to stand back up and walk through the walls. Pointing his hands towards the two, he gestured them to bring I with his hands. Ren and Meru giggled and charged towards Rhys from both sides. They were having the time of their lives fighting Rhys. Meru and Ren got up close to Rhys who had jumped backwards so Meru and Ren were now in front of him. Punches and kick were hated between Meru and Ren that kept pressing the advantage. However it was parried by Rhys who easily countered their strikes with his mere right finger.

Meru and Ren tried to punch Rhys on the face at the same time, but they missed when he slid back and extended his right hand out, blasting them with **Kiai** again. The girls slid on the ground back to the coliseum walls, but not through it.

"I've had fun, but here comes the finale!" Rhys exclaimed, placing his right leg behind his left, cuffing his two hands in front of him together and bringing them back to his side. A blue energy ball soon stun in his cuffed hands.

" **Ka…"**

" **Me…**

" **Ha…"**

" **Me…"**

Before he could say the last phrase to shot a signature Ki attack, his expression instantly became panicked after sensing an immense power level higher then Mira's. "No…" he muttered fearfully and jittering, stopping his Ki attack to look up in the air where it was located at. He could also sense a familiar power level too. "Towa…" Rhys gritted his teeth. "Everyone! Get out of here now!" He yelled at the clueless crowd.

"Huh? What's he going on about?"

"Did he suddenly snap or something?"

"Could he be using an excuse to walk away from the fight?"

 **[OST Play - The Ruthless Frieza / Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F]**

The student's rambling pissed Rhys off. "I'm serious! Get out of here NOW!" Rhys yelled with more authority.

A worried Kyouka ran towards Rhys to know what's going on. "Rhys! What's happening!?" Rhys looked at Kyouka who was followed by the sub-leaders of her group.

"It's Towa, and she's back with a powerful friend!" Rhys explained. The tone sounded familiar to Kyouka, and she ran the name though her mind a few times before realizing who Towa was.

"Her again?!" Kyouka was now in the same mood as Rhys. He nodded in conformation. "Shit…" She muttered.

"Rhys…what's going on all of a sudden?" Ren asked as she and Meru walked up to Rhys confused and injured.

"You two and the other Dragons need to help evacuate the arena…probably entire school." Rhys answered still fearing of who Towa brought here.

"Why? There isn't a fi-" Meru was interrupted when a large bang was heard not too far from the group. It had hit the ground in the centre of the arena, behind Rhys. He and the other girls looked to see what it was, and they couldn't believe their eyes what appeared. It was a tall, light-purple skinned, intimidating and malicious looking being – Fu.

"What in the hell is that?" Meru jittered looking at the tall stature in red spandex and a black logo on his chest.

"Everyone's killer if you and the rest don't move their fucking asses out of the arena NOW!" Rhys exclaimed keeping his eyes on the new appearance that resembled Mira. It was like he was related to him some way.

"What about you?" Ren asked anxiously for her opponent.

"JUST GO!" Rhys yelled once more, adding even more authority and tone. Meru and Ren nodded their heads silently before leaving to escort the students out, and leaving him alone to face off against the beast. Kyouka and her group ran away too. Before Kyouka reached the exit, she looked behind her to the near empty arena.

"Be safe Rhys…and please come back alive," her muttered words were mixed with tears and undying worry. She then turned around and left the arena, finally leaving the hulking beast and Rhys alone in a stand-off. The two stayed quiet.

"We're back Time Patroller, and we've come to settle unfinished business." A feminine voice was heard, lowing herself to the ground on her staff. Rhys eyes the feminine voice and it was Towa, smirking maliciously. "And this time, you _won't_ survive or get lucky."

Rhys was feeling immeasurable hatred and fear with his legs constantly shaking. His heartbeat was beating hard and rapidly in absolute fear. Towa took notice of his fearing state and laughed manically and shamefully. "Oh how the strong fall. How does it feel to be in the presence of someone who can end your life without a second thought?" More malicious giggling ensued. "Let me show you how it feels to be the one on death row."

 **[OST Change – Reach / Gravity Pool]**

She clicked her fingers, and at that moment the tall beast roared, echoing throughout the school. At an untraceable speed, he approached Rhys and punched him hard in the gut, sending him flying back, through the coliseum walls in the air over the school and through a few tall school buildings between the arena and the main school building.

When Rhys landed in the main school building in a hallway, he coughed blood and held his hand on his chest feeling bad pain from the punch. His shirt was tattered too and had holes on his sleeves and back. "Grr," he moaned in pain. From the hole in the wall, he could see Fu fly towards him, tauntingly. He gritted his teeth and struggled to stand up. If he didn't fight his immensely strong foe, everyone…and Kyouka could die. And he wasn't going to allow that to happen. No matter what he had to buy time for the students to get out if the school and away from the destruction. He was back on his two feet again and transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"Rah~!" He yelled a battle cry, flying towards Fu and punching him in the face. However, it only left a punch mark on his cheek, and didn't affect him. Fu then smirked cheekily as he looked down on Rhys. "N-no way…" Rhys muttered floating backwards showing his widened eyes. It was like a reverse of roles between Rhys and a normal student if they fought, and Rhys was the student.

With a short villain giggle, Fu grabbed Rhys by the face with his enormous hand, did a 360 spin and flung him downwards to the ground hard and fast.

 **CRASH**

Rhys groaned in pain once he landed on the ground hard on his back in pain, surrounded by the smoke and rubble. As soon as Fu got a clear view of Rhys, he stomped downwards and landed on his chest with both his feet, getting a scream of pain from the tortured Earthling.

"Good Fu," Towa complimented her son watching the brutal fight from the air. The Time Patroller's screams were bliss to her ears. She wanted to hear more of it. "Make him suffer more!"

Fu jumped back to Rhys's legs, grabbed one and lifted him up before right kicking him in the waist to the left through another school building. With a big impact Rhys broke the first wall walls through a few classrooms before appearing on the other side of the building. "Shit," Rhys muttered struggling to stand back up once more. "I won't be used…as a pinball!" Rhys powered up to Super Kaioken x10. Through the holes he made he saw Fu walking through the torn building with a bigger smug on his face.

"Rah!" Rhys teleported in front of Fu and elbowed him in the check, which did some damage as the monstrous beast took a step back with a bruised cheek. With a growl Fu head-butted Rhys on the head and sent him flying once again to the outside. Rhys stood back up again, more injured and when he looked up, he saw Fu charging towards him, head down as I he was a bull.

He head charged Rhys on the stomach, pushing him back and through another building wall. Rhys brought his right arm up and elbowed Fu on the neck, to no avail. He elbowed him on the neck again to no effect. He kept elbowing him again and again until Fu pushed him 10 metres more, before stopping outside again and leaving Rhys to be affected by the G-Force of the charge. Fu then charged once again, but with his fist pulled back and punched Rhys hard on the stomach and pushed him to the ground, receiving more screams.

 **[OST End]**

"Even though you're a Saiyajin, you're not as strong as I thought you were," Fu taunted with his large fist against his stomach.

"Tss…I'm only half-Saiyajin!" Rhys brought his hands up to his head and spread his fingers. **"Solar Flare!"** A white light blinded Fu.

"My eyes!" Fu cried with his hands against his eyes from the zero-black range blinding technique. Using this to his advantage, Rhys went behind Fu and got some distance away from him. He silently did the Kamehameha pose, "Ha!" Rhys shot a built up Kamehameha, enveloping Fu in the blast.

"What was that?" Kyouka asked herself, hearing the thunderous explosion and smoke from another part of the school, where she was evacuating with other students from the school. She was so worried about Rhys, she had to check up on him. She ran away from the group, but was instantly stopped by Kako.

"Where are you going?" She asked panicking. "We're supposed be evacuating, remember!?"

Kyouka turned back to Kako, "I know but we can't leave without Rhys!" She ran off as she thought of an excuse to chase after Rhys and give him support.

Back with Rhys and Fu, the smoke caused by the Kamehameha was disbanding as the effect it left on Fu appeared. Slight burn marks. Fu gave a chuckle, insulting Rhys's power.

"Is that all you got?" He taunted, quickly turning around and kneeing him in the gut, grabbing his head and kneed his face into the air, shooting a Ki blast at him and sent it flying along with him towards a tall school building visible in front of him.

 **BOOM**

The top of the building exploded upon impact as debris fell. " **Kaioken x20**!" Rhys shouted rushing downwards to Fu and unloading a barrage of kicks and punches on his stomach. Hit after hit left bruise marks on Fu's body and head as Rhys uppercutted Fu into the air and pursuing him in the air to knee him in the stomach. Before Rhys could hit another uppercut on Fu again, Fu caught his fist and stood back up normally, giving off a smirk. Fu jabbed Rhys in the stomach once again and chopped Rhys down to the ground.

 **CRASH**

Rhys landed on his stomaching the ground, as Fu slowly lowered himself down in front of him. He landed on the ground and was looking down on Rhys with absolute superiority as Rhys was forced out of Kaioken, and remained in his Super Saiyan state.

"Pathetic," Fu mocked. "I knew my father was a weakling when I saw him when I was a child," the news shocked Rhys.

"Y-you're Mira's son?" Rhys asked, jittering his words with intense pain all over his body.

"I would rather like it if he wasn't my father, but in some cases I'm glad he was. I inherited his numerous genes from other races and made me the Demon King I am today." Fu responded.

"You know I'm happy too," Rhys replied.

"Oh? And whys that?"

"You inherited his genes of being a stinking failure, just like he was trying to kill me."

"Ooh, the dog has its bark," Fu insulted again aiming his left hand at the downed Rhys, "It's time to out the dog down," he created a red Ki ball the size of his hand, ready to shoot and end the life of Rhys with one final strike.

"Rhys!" A feminine voice shouted to the right, appearing from the corner of the school building. "I'll help you!" She ran towards Rhys, to help him up and fight.

"No Kyouka…get away!" Rhys shouted at Kyouka, but she didn't listen. She stopped at his side, grabbed her arms around Rhys and helped him up slowly.

"How poetic, the knight has come to the damsel in distress. Fu insulted by calling Rhys the damsel and the girl as the knight.

"Easy," Kyouka said worriedly assisting Rhys up to his two feet.

"I thought I told you to get away from here?! It's dangerous!" He scolded in return.

"I can't leave knowing my alien boyfriend is in danger," she replied smiling a bit to ease Rhys's nerves. She turned to Fu with a frustrated look. "I'm going to kill this bastard with you," she grinningly said pounding her fists together, and running up to him.

"Don't!" Rhys held out his hand to stop her, but she didn't listen again.

"Huuyyaaahh!" She yelled upper cutting Fu in the stomach, but didn't work. Not at all. It was like punching a statue with a paper fist. Fu laughed loudly and mockingly, before stopping instantly and slapping Kyouka across the face and across the concrete path.

"Kyouka!" Rhys cried with widened eyes in anger. His face sated to become red, his teeth tightened against each other and his hair was starting to rise up.

Fu while looking at the downed human female, smiled wickedly. "Get lost fly," he said before turning his attention back to Rhys who had punched him in the face, and was sent back far through more school buildings. Fu looked back toward Rhys and he saw the Super Saiyan 2 transformation. "So you finally show it, Super Saiyajin 2," Fu's blood was boiling hot at this point. "But…so can I," his hair rose up into a Super Saiyan 2 style with white hair instead of gold. "Let's see how long you can survive against a Super Saiyajin 2 Demon," he chuckled

 **[OST Play – F (Instrumental) / Dragon Ball Z: Revival of F]**

Both Super Saiyans charged towards each other, meeting at the middle with incredible speed. Rhys was the one to strike first with a punch to Fu's cheek; however, it was not able to damage the Demon. It was like he was on another Super Saiyan 2 level.

"My turn," with a quick jab to the chest, Fu launched Rhys back through the hole in the building and sent him into the wall of the surrounding building, placing Rhys in a spider crack against it. Fu walked mockingly towards Rhys with a smirk, "How very kind of you, to offer me a free shot." He said as he walked towards Rhys stuck in the wall. As soon as Fu got outside and was in front of Rhys, he held out his hand and created a Ki ball. "Let's see if I can get a bull's-eye," he remarked jokingly, knowing the Ki ball was going to hit.

Fu fired the Ki ball, but just missed him when Rhys teleported behind Fu, witnessing the building he shot at exploded with a hole in the wall, before cracks from the created hole spread all over the building and crumbled down in a giant wreck.

Rhys elbowed Fu in the back, in the hopes to strike his spine. It did hurt Fu, bit not to the effect Rhys wanted. Fu brought his right arm over him, as he turned around and tried to pummel Rhys to the ground with a downward hammerfist, but Rhys dodged to the left and high kicked Fu in the chin.

"You're a fast little monkey aren't you?" Fu commented with his head pointing upwards from the kick

"So says the pot calling the kettle black," Rhys retorted, keeping his foot lodged against Fu's chin.

Without a word, Fu grabbed the back of Rhys's head and brought it down as Fu kneed him in the face, battering his nose. Fu held Rhys back up again, and back-handed him, launching him against the ground between two school buildings. Rhys back flipped and landed on his hands and legs, manageable to stop.

Rhys held out his hand towards Fu, and shot a weak Ki blast. With a humph, Fu swiped the blast up into the air as if it were a fly.

"I'm surprised to see the fact you're still alive after all the beatings and that low Ki signature you have left. It's really remarkable." Fu complimented walking towards Rhys who stood up and proceeded to walk slowly towards Fu, before him and giving one final act of defiance with all the strength he has left and punched him in the chest, half-heartedly. "But sadly to say," he clobbered Rhys down to the ground with his fist and make a little ditch for him. Fu then picked the reverted Earthling up by the torn shirt and aimed his left hand at him and created a powerful Ki ball. "This is where the fight ends," the Ki ball increased in size.

 **[OST End]**

"Marvelous Fu," Towa said pleasingly witnessing the long-waited sight of Rhys on the verge of defeat.

"Die now, knowing that the torture is finally over," Fu muttered with a hint of sorrow. Not for fighting a good opponent, but killing off a play toy.

From around the school building, Kyouka appeared rubbing her cheek from the slap, and became horrified by the scene occurring right now. Fu held Rhys in the air, ready to kill him. "No," she muttered with tears in her eyes.

' _I'm sorry, Kyouka…and friends… I wasn't able to protect you,'_ Rhys thought, shedding a tear as his last moments alive were coming to a close.

"RHYS!" Kyouka cried with immense sadness as tears affected her vision.

"Goodbye," Fu said shooting the Ki blast, covering Rhys and the path in front of him in the blast and destroying the school buildings and any nearby obstacles. The magnitude of the blast nearly shook the entire school from the blast alone. Smoke from the blast was visible from the entire school. The blast diminished slowly, as the finished appearance of Rhys was shown. His shirt, pants and shoes were vastly torn and big bruise and burn marks appeared on his skin.

Rhys flew back slowly, before descending and hitting the ground on his back, lifeless.

Towa floated down to his son and patted his back, gratefully and motherly. "You did a great job, son." She complimented, "Now finish off this planet and we'll be off." She ordered.

"No," Fu defied her mother's orders. "This planet is not worth it to waste my power on." He turned around, "So let's go back home to the Underworld and announce my right as the Demon King," he flew up, agitating Towa. She would rather finish this planet off now, but announcing his son's Demon King Throne was more important.

"So be it," he muttered flying up to him, placing her hand on his arm as Fu placed his two fingers on his forehead and **Instant Transmitting** away back to the Underworld in their universe.

The coast was clear and Kyouka rushed over to the lifeless Rhys in the long ditch with tears in her eyes without a second thought. She collapsed next to Rhys's side and placed her two hands on his battered chest.

"Rhys…" she muttered, trying to get him to move. "Get up," she pleaded. Rhys didn't move. "Come on," she pleaded once more, dripping her upset tears on his bare chest. At this moment, Rhys was done for, dead. "Rhys!" Kyouka cried loudly placing her head on his chest and letting the tears flow from her face on him.

* * *

 **Check-In Station**

Back in the Dragon Ball universe in the Check-In Station where a giant red Ogre is bored on a giant swinging chair, was about to get a new occupant on is list. The spiritual body of Rhys appeared on the red carpet before the giant table.

"W-where am i?" Rhys asked himself, looking around the giant room with Japanese-like windows on them.

"We meet at last…Rhys," said a giant being looking down at the ant-sized comparison from his desk. Rhys was back in his orange Gi clothing, with one new addition

A halo.

Rhys noticed the voice and looked up to the enormous Ogre with a beard and was dressed in a light purple business suit. "King Yemma…" Rhys muttered, meeting the judge for dead souls for the first time.

To be continued!

* * *

 **So the fight against Meru/Ren and Fu has been placed in one chapter. Sorry if it was a bad idea. To be honest, I did kind of tear up while writing up Rhys's death scene. It was hard trying to hold back the waterworks. So anyway, the mystery fighter will appear in the next chapter and face off against Fu. I did think of having Rhys undergo the training to become a Super Earthling God in Whis's staff instead, but I didn't want to make him even more OP than he is right now fighting against the humans in Nangokuren High School.** **It could have been a good title for Rhys to have as a Dragon God of the school. But meh.**

 **As always, please Fav, Follow and Review!**

 **Until next chapter folks!**


	12. Aftermath

**Check-In-Station**

Rhys was left staring up in silence and awe at the giant King Yemma sitting behind his desk who had just greeted the new occupant and first time visitor. King Yemma was looking down with a friendly smile at him as if he was a close friend. This calmed down Rhys a bit, but it wasn't enough to cease the numerous emotions he was experiencing at the same time. Rage, regret, sadness and hopelessness swarmed around Rhys's aura like a swarm of locusts, each emotion hurting him more on the inside.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Rhys," King Yemma started a discussion with a cheerful tone, in hopes that Rhys can accept his death more easy by making him more relaxed. But it didn't help the fact that Rhys was before a judge to decide whether he could stay in the Otherworld with the other noble fighters and fight to his heart desires, or be sent to Hell down below and suffer a lifetime of torture and punishment. "You are the famous Time Patroller who slayed Demigra and saved time. Thanks you I would have been sending off good people to the Otherworld instead of the opposite," he further said seemingly happy that he wouldn't be sentencing good guys instead of bad guys to the Otherworld.

Snapping back to reality, it was time for Rhys to be serious and act like normal instead of being a silent person accepting his afterlife life and to be sent away. He needed to speak his mind and now. "King Yemma," he said in a stern tone, taking King Yemma aback with the sudden change in attitude. "I don't have time to be standing here waiting to judged. I need to get back and kill that accursed Demon who killed me!" He demanded, adopting a Vegeta personality.

"Hold up there, Rhys," King Yemma said with a frown. "That is no tone to talk to a judge! I can send you to the pits of Hell right now for being disrespectful!" He scolded waving his pen in his hand up and down. "If you want to say on my good books then have manners and be more professional in this matter."

Rhys grumbled, heeding King Yemma's advice. "Sorry, King Yemma," he apologized with furrowed eyebrows. "It's that I feel so angry at myself for failing to protect my new friends, my fiancée." He said gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.

"If Fu is the Demon you're talking about, he left that Earth without any more killing or destroying, so everyone there is fine," King Yemma responded in a more natural tone. Rhys ceased his anger and relaxed with a sigh of relief knowing everyone is fine. But he was truly worried about one girl in particular – Kyouka. If she found about his dead body then it won't be a pretty sight to behold.

"Do you know where Fu is now?" Rhys asked begging to know so he can run after Fu and kill him like a revenge-driven person would do.

"I won't tell you until you choose a smart choice to proceed from here." King Yemma replied clutching his hands into a ball and resting it on the table. "I know you fighter types. As soon as you are able, you go after revenge as your first priority and I won't allow you to throw your life away so stupidly when the outcome of your revenge is clear. You will die again, and next time you won't be coming here, you will be dead for _good_ ," he added emphasis at the last part to inject fear into Rhys. It worked to some degree, but got Rhys thinking with a finger against his chin choosing a wise path to deal with this matter.

' _Now that I can clearly think straight, he does have a good point. If I charge at Fu once again without a plan or being stronger, then the result will be the same as always. And as he says, if I die again in this state I will die for good. Wait…in this state….so that means if I get my body back, I can fight Fu again and if I die again I will be right back here and in the same problem.'_ Rhys thought releasing his finger from his chin and looking back up to King Yemma.

"King Yemma, can you grant my body back?" He asked giving it a shot. It was a 50/50 chance King Yemma would either say yes or no. And it was a lucky day for Rhys as the answer Rhys wanted to hear.

"Yes I can but only if one of two conditions are met, then I can grant the body back of a fallen being," he replied picking up his huge and thick orange book on his table, flicking through the pages with his spare right hand until he found the conditions at the start of the book. He found the page he wanted, reached into his tuxedo pocket for black-trimmed glasses and put them on in a professional, if not classical way.

"Ah yes," he said straightening his glasses. "If a dead being performed a heroic deed prior to their death, or have a high power level they are permitted to retain their body," he finished taking off his glasses with one hand and tucked it back into his tuxedo pocket, he smiled with very good news to tell. "It seems you fit both conditions, Rhys," King Yemma informed the now happy and glad field Earthling. "You have an immense power level, and in that fight against Fu was it? Even though you had slim chances of winning, you still fought to protect the ones you love and respect."

"Thank you, now can you rev-"

"Not yet, you need to tell me what you intend to do after you get your body back. Keep in mind if I don't like the response I won't give your body back," King Yemma warned cautiously with a frown. "I won't have you throw away your life a second time and meeting me here again. If you do I might not be as generous the next time."

Rhys stood silent for a moment to think of a proper response and plan of action, otherwise he won't be able to exact his revenge. Numerous plans went through his head: training alone, fighting Fu with someone else or gather the dragon balls to remove the Time Breakers from existence. There was no way he could use the dragon balls. He used them recently to undo Mira's damage and gathering the seven balls again would take a long time, giving Fu a chance to strike a decisive blow to Toki Toki City to eradicate all Time Patrollers and disturb the flow of time.

He had to go with either of the first two options.

"Okay, I've made up my mind," he nodded before looking back up to Yemma, who raised an eyebrow with keen interest to hear the little man's answer. "Taking time to train would be the wisest plan of action, but time is something I cannot afford to spare. That's why I am going to go to a close and powerful friend of mine and ask for his help in taking down Fu together. Knowing him, he won't hesitate to say yes." He finished with a small grin at the last part, expressing his delight thinking about his partner he'll bring with him. This fight will not end in defeat.

King Yemma leaned back in his chair, head tilted up. It took some time for King Yemma to come up with an answer with constant humming. The suspense made Rhys uncomfortable.

"Okay, I'm happy with your plan," King Yemma said while looking back down at Rhys with a pleasant smile. "You can have your body back." Rhys was filled with glee as he saw King Yemma extend his hand out to the end of the table with his palm facing to the ground. His hand shinned lightly as Rhys's halo started to disappear from above his head. "There ya go," he returned his hand back.

"Thank you King Yemma!" Rhys exclaimed with indescribable joy. "Next stop, Toki Toki City…" He placed his two fingers on his forehead for an **Instant Transmission,** waving goodbye to King Yemma with his left hand. "Goodbye King Yemma," Rhys said smiling as he disappeared to home onto a powerful Ki signature.

"Good luck Rhys, you'll need it," King Yemma muttered getting back to his dull, repetitive work. "Next!" He shouted calling up the next deceased person in line.

* * *

 **Toki Toki City**

"Whadya mean Rhys was here a few days ago and I missed him?!" Exclaimed a distraught full-blooded Saiyan wearing an orange Gi…and a frown. This man was named Goku, who had a late notice of Rhys appearing in the Time Nest after his battle with Demigra.

"I'm sorry Goku, but as I said you missed him," replied the Supreme Kai of Time to the dense Saiyan, hands on her waists.

"Aw man!" Goku cried stomped on the ground with disappointment. He really did want to challenge Rhys as an Earthling with artificial DNA inside of him so he could satisfy his battle lust for different kinds of challengers as soon as possible. But it seems Rhys skadoodled away before Goku could challenge him.

The Supreme Kai of Time brought her right hand up to her chin, held up by her crossed left arm across her chest. "Now that I think of it, it was a good thing to have you miss him." She said which seemingly sounded cold coming from a Supreme Kai.

"Huh?" Goku was taken aback with his traditional widened eyes and mouth. "W-why?" He inquired now desperately wanting to know.

"Well…he brought his fiancée from another Earth with him, and if you two met you would be begging to fight her non-stop and get on Rhys's nerves," Trunks said stating what would have been the truth. "It was her first time in this universe too and you would have given her a bad first time experience in here." He added.

"Wait…Rhys has a fiancée!?" Goku was shocked at the news.

"That's right," a voice called from behind Goku. The three looked behind Goku and noticed Rhys in his orange Gi. "And she is probably crying her heart out right now."

"You do love popping out of nowhere silently and surprising everyone, don't you Rhys?" The Supreme of Kai joked at his timely appearance. "What makes you say that?"

"Rhys!" Goku smiled with joy running up to the Earthling who in returned walked towards Goku. "Where have ya been? Come on, let's fight!" Goku was quick on the trigger to ask to fight Rhys. He shook his head in response, taking Goku by surprise and shock.

"I'm not in the mood to spar with you Goku, I need your help as soon as possible." Rhys replied showing no positive emotion in his voice, or facial expression.

"How come?" Goku asked disappointed once more.

After a heavy sigh, Rhys looked dead serious with a mix of anger in his posture, clenching his fists. "Fu…" His answer confused the trio. They didn't know who Fu was, however that name rung a bell to the Supreme Kai. The name was on the end of her tongue. She just couldn't remember clearly what it was. For certain she knew it was someone.

Trunks noticed the Supreme Kai's unsettled expression as he watched her bite her fingernails in thought. "Is something wrong Supreme Kai?" He asked with concern. She didn't reply and remained silent to think who Fu is.

"I'll explain." Rhys said getting the attention of the three. "Towa visited me again in the other Earth," he said getting shocked and slightly feared looks from the Supreme Kai and Trunks. "She brought someone much stronger than me in every way. Not even at a Super Saiyan 2 I couldn't beat him." Rhys clenched his fists harder, revealing veins in his arms. "Fu… He killed me and sent me to the Otherworld where King Yemma granted me my body back, so that's why I need your help Goku, to finally put Towa and her son in the grave for good."

The name clicked a light in the Supreme Kai's memory. She knew who Fu was. The son of Mira and Towa who said to be a powerful influence on the world when he becomes Demon King.

"Fu…" Supreme Kai slowly said spilling venom all over the name. "I never thought he would rise to power so soon."

"Supreme Kai, who is Fu?" Trunks asked looking down to the Supreme Kai. "Is he a big threat to the Time Vault?"

"I'll explain later, Trunks. But now Goku," she turned to the full-blooded Saiyan. "You need to help take care of Fu right now before he becomes a much greater foe to defeat."

"Alright! Let's go Rhys!" Goku was too fast on the trigger again. Goku then rushed towards the portal to Toki Toki City but was stopped by Rhys.

"Hold up Goku, we need a plan before we deal with Fu." Rhys said, being the more of a thinker than doer compared to his close friend who is the opposite.

Goku quickly looked back at his partner, "Why? We can team up on him and make the fight more interesting!" Goku replied pumped up to fight Fu already.

"Do you remember what happened when you tried to take on Raditz with Piccolo?" Rhys referenced Goku's first fight during the Saiyan Saga. "Even though you were fighting two against one, you had trouble taking on one foe. Fu is stronger than you would imagine so we can't risk having déjà vu again with Fu as you did with Raditz."

"Hmm, you're right," Goku hummed in a thought gesture, realizing he was right. With Piccolo by his side that time he still couldn't defeat Raditz. The duo only won with a diversion which ended in both Saiyans being killed from Piccolo's **Special Beam Cannon** when Goku held Raditz on one place for the beam to be shot through the two.

During Goku's train of thought down memory lane, Rhys had already come up with an idea to defeat Fu and Towa once and for all.

"I know how we can beat him," he said with a devious smile.

* * *

 **Nangokuren High School**

Due to the time difference between the two universes, the next day began at school with every student, minus one girl, flocking to the school only to find it in shambles from what seemed to be battle between Rhys and whatever he fought against yesterday. Several school buildings had holes in them, a few buildings were torn down and there was a long crater along the school. Students were chattering in mass confusion and demanded answers for what appeared and what happened. Every student including Meru and Ren scattered around the school to find Rhys to ask him what happened. They could not however, find him at all. It was like he disappeared without a trace.

Changing the subject and getting their mind of the scenery, Kako, one of Kyouka's loyal subordinates looked everywhere among the crowd searching for her leader. "Has anyone seen Kyouka?" She asked the other loyal subordinates in Kyouka's group.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday," Misa, the short girl with long black hair replied much to the dismay of Kako.

"The same goes for me," Chiyoko replied also with the same answer as Misa as she had her arms on the back of her head. "I haven't heard from her since Rhys told us to run away from something."

The subordinates were getting really worried about her leader.

"I'll give her a call on her cellphone and see where she is," Kako picked her cellphone from her bag, went into her contact list, found Kyouka's number and rung her number in hope she'll get her to pick up. She placed the phone by her ear and heard the annoying dial tone.

 **RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, RING.**

…No answer.

"I'll try again," Kako tried once more to contact her. But the result was the same as last time – no answer. "Where could she be," she muttered panicking for her leader. Kako placed her phone back,

"Since we're still on holiday why don't the three of us go visit her house and see if she's there? Her parents will know where she is," Chiyoko suggested to the other two girls. The two girls nodded agreeing as they started to walk to Kyouka's house from school.

After a 20 minute walk from school to Kyouka's residence, they walked up the stone walkway up to the house. The trio walked up the stairs and Misa knocked on the door. Momentarily after the knock, Ryoko opened the door to greet the trio.

"Well hello girls, what can I do for you?" Ryoko asked. She could probably take a good guess why they're here, but asked just in case if they wanted something else.

"Hello Ryoko, do you know where Kyouka is?" Kako asked as Ryoko's look went from normal to sadden. "We haven't seen here since yesterday and we're worried where she might be." Ryoko stayed silent with her frown for a while, thinking of the best way to answer the girls.

"I'm sorry girls," she responded in a regretful tone, making the girl trio look shocked as if bad news was going to come. "Kyouka is here, but she is not in any condition to be with anyone right now. Yesterday….Rhys died." She finished which did not affect the three girls as expected when you received news of someone passing away. Sure, they did know Rhys but they were in no way his friend or have any good relation to him. They were neutral with him. "She's been locked in her room since yesterday. She hasn't come out to talk to my husband or myself, so I think it would be best for you girls to come in and give her some support." Ryoko concluded to the girls as she stepped to the side and held the door open and invited the trio in.

"Okay," Kako spoke lightly taking her shoes off and entering the house with the other two girls that did the same.

The girls walked past Ryoko as she closed the door behind the four and gestured the girls to follow her. She then led the girls though the silent and near-empty house past their dining room into another large empty room with a door on all three sides of the room. The left door led to the guest room, the door in front of them led to Ryoko and Kazuya's room and the right one led to Kyouka's room. Ryoko led the trio to the door to the right and stopped outside her daughter's room.

The girl trio looked to Ryoko to see if it was really okay for them to enter and try their best to comfort her. Ryoko nodded silently still expressing a saddened look, giving them an okay to enter. The girls nodded silently back to Ryoko as she left the three girls alone to see their depressed leader.

Chiyoko opened the sliding door slowly as she looked inside the room like a cautious person entering an unknown and scary room. Misa and Kako popped their heads through the door as well and stared into the darkened room, illuminated by the open door. The trio looked around the room and noticed a human-like lump in the futon sheet.

Being the gentle and caring girl Misa is she spoke first quietly and softly. "…Kyouka?" The girl in the sheets covered herself more in the futon as a sign she doesn't want to talk right now. Kako stepped into the room, knelt down to Kyouka's side and gently placed her hand on what felt like Kyouka's right arm.

"We're here for you, Kyouka." Kako gently said starting to rub her up and down in an effort to support her better.

"…Please…just go," Kyouka was definitely not in a mood to talk right now. The girls respected Kyouka's wishes and followed her orders, without a second thought. Kako slowly pulled back her hand towards her with a shocked expression. She then closed her eyes fearing Kyouka's current condition. She stood back up and turned to the other two girls. They all lowered their heads before deciding to leave her alone. They all got out of her room and Chiyoko closed the door slowly once again.

"Oh man," Chiyoko spoke softly to break the upset mood between the girls. "I can't feel anything but sympathy for her. Rhys must have been that special to her to make her upset like this," she finished, getting nods from the other girls.

The girls proceeded to walk through the house back back outside where they would speak more out of hearing range of Kyouka.

"What will it mean for the school now?" Misa asked the two as she got questionable looks from the duo. "If Kyouka is unable to fight, I'm afraid Rino won't have anything blocking her way to get full control over the school." This point caused shocked and panicked gazes from Chiyoko and Kako. Misa was right. First year Dragon Ayane isn't strong enough to buy time for Kyouka to get back on her feet, making Rino to run unopposed for the control over the school. They couldn't rush Kyouka to get back on her feet and be in the fighting mood again. All they could do is hope Kyouka has a quick recovery and try to lie about Kyouka's condition to the students to prevent Rino to get the idea Kyouka is unable to fight.

"You're right," Kako responded with a nod. "We need to buy as much time as we can until Kyouka is back on her feet." Chiyoko and Misa lowered their heads to think of a proper plan. "We might have to work along with Ayane and the first years to ensure Rino doesn't take the spot as Nangokuren leader."

"I doubt the first years will work with us. We are the enemy after all," Chiyoko added her 2 cents to the mix.

"We have to try and get their cooperation otherwise Kyouka might not be able to dethrone Rino when she becomes the top Dragon."

Little did the trio now they were followed by a spy loyal to Rino, who had heard everything they said when they were outside. Lying on the roof not trying to be found was Iyo, a girl with long blond spikey hair who wore glasses over her green eyes, and hid her mouth behind a black bandana. She wore the green second year outfit with sleeves that covered most of her hands.

"Interesting…" she muttered looking at the unsuspecting trio. "It was a good idea of me to follow them after all…" she smirked behind her bandana with victory written all over her mouth. "I better head back and report to Rino about it. She'll be pleased to know of this timely advantage." Without making a sound, she slid off the back off the roof and jumped onto the wall surrounding Kyouka's home and jumped building to building back to school as quickly and agile she can.

* * *

 **DBZ Universe, Otherworld**

In the Demon filled throne room of the Demon King's castle, resided the next-to-be King of the Underworld, Fu. He sat on his throne with the upmost pride and superiority before his bowing subordinates with his mother by his right. She couldn't be any happier for her successful son. She had the biggest smile only a prideful mother could have for their child.

"You did me proud, Fu." Towa complimented placing her hand on Fu's right shoulder while holding her staff in her right hand. "You've slayed that troublesome Time Patroller brat, at least until he gets revived those damn Dragon Balls. Now you can take your throne without any more problems, and unchallenged. Your right to rule the Underworld and the entire universe is now absolute."

"With Lord Beerus, the God of Destruction uncaring what happens in this universe, my rule and tyranny is safer and unprotested than ever." Fu replied with a big smirk. If Lord Beerus was the caring and protective type, Fu would be dead already by the hands of the God. But thanks to his only care for destroying planets, Fu was safe from him.

"And with the Z Fighters powerless to stop you, including the rest of the pathetic Time Patrollers, they can't do a thing. They can only watch and let their lives be turned into slavery and torture." Towa further said implying more of a sadistic nature in her pleasing tone.

"Where is my damn crown?!" Fu yelled as the crowd split up revealing a small red Demon in the centre of the room, shaking his legs in fear while he held a black cushion with a demonic looking crown. It was more like a tiara than an actual royal crown. It was sized to perfectly fit around the forehead of the forehead the size of Fu. On the centre-piece was a dark red gem and on the sides of it were black horns pointing upwards like a Demon would have.

Hesitating at first to walk towards the towering heir to the Demon King throne, the Demon holding the crown walked slowly towards Fu. Each step make his legs wobble more and more in the fearful sight of the new King. The Demon walked up the few stairs up to the throne, where he then hid under the cushion when he offered the crown to Fu to put it on by himself. With his massive hand Fu reached to the crown and picked it up, looking at the majestic symbol of royalty as the dark red gem mirrored his elegance.

"Finally," he muttered turning the crown round, placing his other hand on the side of the crown and raised it above his head, slowly lowering it to his head. Towa's smile grew bigger watching the crown descend to the rightful claim to the Demon King throne.

However, just as Fu was about to place the crown on his head, he stopped. The Demons grew silent at the confusing act of their new King. Towa noticed their silence and looked at her son, who halted as if time stopped.

"Fu?" Towa asked leaning to her son. "What's wrong?" Fu didn't respond. He instantly stood up and offered the crown to his mother without looking at her.

"Hold this," he said directing all of his attention towards the large double sided door to the throne room behind the Demons. Silence pursued for some time after the throne room fell silent at Fu's focused gaze at the doors.

 **BOOM**

The door erupted in an explosion as the Demons scattered in panic at what had caused it. Smoke covered the entire doorway so no person could be seen. Yet, Fu smiled excitedly sensing the immense power level of whoever caused the door to explode. This challenger was going to bring a bigger and better fight than what Rhys did, considering Fu only toyed with him before killing said Earthling.

From the smoke, a silhouette could be seen walking towards the throne room. It was a humanoid shape with spikey hair. Fu guessed it would be a Saiyan Time Patroller he had never seen before that had this high amount of energy.

"How very rude of you, Fu," the voice spoke as it approached out of the smoke. It was a Super Saiyan 2 that had black boots, white pants with a black sash, two black wristbands and a black vest with gold padded trimmings around it over a shirtless chest. The face looked like Vegito with the golden hair of a Super Saiyan 2 Teen Gohan. "You are having a party and you didn't invite me. Very rude indeed." The stranger said with a big smirk.

"Who are you?!" Towa demanded to know stepping to the steps before the throne. She was pissed off because this stranger appeared unannounced and ruined her son's coronation. They had big guts to do what they just did in front of the new Demon King who could easily be destroyed.

"I am not Goku or Rhys, I am Rhyoku." The stranger now known as the fusion result between Goku and Rhys said with a big smirk.

* * *

 **So the mysterious fighter I've been hinting the past chapters is the fusion of Goku and Rhys, Rhyoku! I know this was a short chapter compared to my usual limit, but I wanted to add a cliff-hanger when I didn't have anything else to think of to put in. =p**

 **Please Fav, Follow and Review.**

 **Until next chapter guys!**


	13. Rhyoku vs Demon Prince Fu

**ElvisFonz23 - Thank you for another informative review! =)  
**

 **Guest456 - Thank you for your compliment and support!  
**

 _Flashback_

"" _Fusion?!"" Both Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks yelled with utter surprise and shock hearing Rhys's plan to take down Fu once and for all. Goku on the other hand, was not surprised to say the least. In fact he was super excited that he will be able to fuse with someone else apart from Vegeta._

" _Of course," Rhys replied with a smile and a nod. "Goku has done it a few times before. Not to mention Vegito was able to handle his own against Super Buu with Gohan, Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed. Gogeta was capable of defeating Super Janemba who was able to beat Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Super Saiyan Vegeta at the same time with ease." Rhys then turned to Goku as the two shared excited looks. "If Goku and I can do it we can beat Fu no sweat."_

" _To be honest I would rather challenge Fu myself as my new Super Saiyan God form, but a fusion with you? How can I resist?" Goku joked back implying his 100% agreement with the fusion plan._

" _No offense Goku, but if I can beat you in Super Saiyan God form how can you beat Fu if he beat me?" Rhys countered with a fact. Crossing his arms, Goku agreed to Rhys and hummed in wonder to himself, considering his suggestion to fight Fu by himself as a God won't work._

" _Come on Goku, we don't have much time so let's fuse as one before we head to Fu," Rhys spoke, walking away from Goku and stopping at a fair distance away from Goku with his two hands to the left side, ready to perform the Fusion dance._

" _Right," Goku nodded getting into the same stance as Rhys with an equal distance apart from each other. The Supreme Kai and Trunks watched on as the two fighters were about to perform a Fusion dance, rarely seen in Toki Toki City. Before they started the dance, the Supreme Kai spoke out._

" _Are you sure you wouldn't want to use the Potara Earrings instead?" She asked pointing to her Potara Earrings she is wearing. Goku and Rhys shook their heads at the same time._

" _If we use the Potara Earrings instead we won't be able to split up again," Rhys remarked with the Supreme Kai feeling embarrassed that she had forgot the fact that two fighters fused with the Potara Earrings stay in the fused form forever. "Anyway I have someplace else to go after we kill Fu so this fused form would cause havoc and confusing there too." He further added, matching the same power level as his close friend and synchronized their breathing as a rhyme beat._

"" _Fu…"" Goku and Rhys side –stepped together with their feet pointing directly left and right of each other with bent knees while they moved their arms over their heads and pointed their hands at each other. ""Sion…"" The two then moved their arms to the other side again in fists as Rhys stood on his right tip-toe with his left knee raised and bent pointing to the centre and had his body angle a bit. Goku did the opposite of Rhys's movements. ""HA!"" The two then angled themselves to the centre with their fingers pointing outwards towards the partner's fingers as they placed their feet back on the ground._

 _The finger tips touched with each other, creating lighting sparks around them. Soon light enveloped the two fighters when Trunks and the Supreme Kai were blinded by the light. The entire Time Next glowed with light that could rival of the Solar Flare technique. Soon after, the light begun to dim down and reverted the scenery back to normal as one fighter enveloped in a gold aura stood tall and proud. Judging by the appearance, the Fusion was a huge success._

" _Awesome!" Trunks yelled with pure excitement, eyes widened and mouth agape._

" _Wow…so this is what a fusion up close and personal looks like?" The Supreme Kai muttered to herself. This was her first time watching it occur before her eyes. She would like to consider the Vegito fusion as her first, but she wasn't there in person to see it happen. All she had was an orb to watch through like a TV._

 _The fusion fighter stared in admiration at his new temporary body. "So it worked," the new fighter said with a smile. There was definitely a combination of the two voices into the one body. "I think I'll call myself…Rhyoku." The fusion form said with a high amount of pride and confidence._

" _Incredible…" Trunks stared at Rhyoku amazingly. "I can't sense his power level. Rhyoku might actually be a match for the Lord of Destruction!" Trunks added with glee. It was safe to know in case Lord Beerus changed his mind and wanted to blow up Earth, it would have a challenger to oppose Lord Beerus an protect the green and blue planet. Wonders would be thought if Rhys and Goku fused into Rhyoku the first time Lord Beerus visited Earth to learn if the Saiyan God prophecy was a reality. They would only wonder what would happen._

" _If you will now excuse me Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks, I have someone to visit." Rhyoku placed his two fingers on his forehead and prepared an_ _ **Instant Transmission.**_ _With a final silent wave to the Supreme Kai and Trunks, who returned the wave, Rhyoku teleported out of the Time Nest and went after the Demon who will be introduced to his doom._

 _Flashback End_

* * *

In the throne room of the Demon King's castle, it was full of silence with trembling Demons who tried to get as close to Fu as they could for protection from the intruder that stood menacingly to them. Rhyoku stared Fu right in the eyes, no sign of backing down nor a hint of fear for the Demon before him. Fu returned the stare with the same expression.

"Boo," Rhyoku joked, frightening the little Demons to death. With screams of fear in an uproar, the Demons rushed out the doors on the sides of the throne room to get away from Rhyoku. The fleeing Demons looked like sheep being herded away by a dog. Rhyoku thought it to be quite hilarious, but the laughs can wait for later. There is a Demon in front of him who needs to die.

Rhyoku stared Fu right in the eyes, devoid of any signs of fear and intent to back down. Fu returned the stare to Rhyoku as the tension in the room heated up.

Without a word, Rhyoku teleported before Fu and right punched him in the gut. It was lodged so deep in there, Towa could see Rhyoku's fist through the other end. Fu widened his eyes and mouth from the pain he was experiencing from one fist. _One_ fist!

"It's time to _dethrone_ you," Rhyoku joked further taking his fist out of his gut and kicked Fu in the chin with his left leg, kicking him hard upwards through the ceiling a few floors out of the Demon King's castle.

"Fu!" Towa cried with panic looking up at the hole he was sent through in the ceiling. Rhyoku flew after Fu through the hole he was sent through.

Once outside Fu kept flying upwards into the dark red sky of the Underworld as he was able to stop. With one hand he held his stomach and rubbed his chin with the other. "Grr," Fu growled with a temper. This guy packs a powerful punch, stronger than his estimate. He looked back down to his castle and couldn't see Rhyoku anywhere.

"Peek-a-boo," Rhyoku playfully said appearing behind Fu with his arms crossed. Growling once more feeling he is being toyed with, which would be accurate, Fu turned around as fast as he could and shot a left punch at Rhyoku with his big fist. However, Rhyoku stopped the fist with his left palm. "What's wrong Fu, are you always this lousy when you fight?" Rhyoku insulted as he closed the gap and head-butted Fu on the forehead, making a bruise.

"Gah!" Fu cried floating backwards slowly. Rhyoku planted his right leg into his ribs, causing more pain and reaction from the Demon King heir. Rhyoku then floated forward to Fu's side and kneed him in the back, arching his body on his knee. Pulling his knee back, Rhyoku double axe hammered Fu's chest back down into the castle. From above Rhyoku could see Fu's body falling through the castle as each floor created more dust from the collision.

Right now Rhyoku could send a powerful Ki attack to finish Fu and Towa once and for all, burying them in their own castle. However due to the influence on Rhys's side, Rhyoku chose to return the favor to Fu as much as he could before ending the Demon.

Back in the castle, Towa rushed over to Fu who lied injured on the ground from the powerful strikes Rhyoku is giving him.

"Fu!" Towa cried coming to Fu's aid and helping him up. Slowly, Fu got back to his feet and looked up through the holes and spotted Rhyoku had folded his arms and was looking down on him. Just like the way Fu looked down on Rhys.

"That's it!" Fu yelled with immense anger and rage. "Raa~!" Fu powered up to a Super Saiyan 2 form, causing a tremor in the castle which make walls and the ceiling to fall down from the sheer power Fu emitted. If Rhyoku wanted a Super Saiyan 2 fight, he's got one. Bending his knees, Fu launched himself back into the air, more powerful and anger than before.

Rhyoku sensed Fu had powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and saw the fresh form come up out of the castle. Not allowing Fu to have the advantage, Rhyoku powered up too.

"Kaioken x5!" Rhyoku was now semi orange with his golden Saiyan glow. "Time to get serious," he declared to himself charging downwards to meet the angry Demon.

"I'll kill you mongrel!" Fu shouted preparing a fist to shoot at Rhyoku. The two Super Saiyan 2s got closer to each other and as Rhyoku was in range for Fu, he fired his huge fist, but missed as Rhyoku back flipped to just miss the fist that went passed him. Rhyoku was now before Fu's open chest. Cracking his fists, Rhyoku unleashed a quick combo of hard hitting punches against Fu's chest, face and chin. All causing more damage than the last.

This combo continued for a short while when Rhyoku stopped to grab Fu on both sides of his hair, brought his head down and kneed him in the face, breaking his nose and getting payback. Doing a backflip, Rhyoku kicked Fu on the chin again and sent him flying up higher, passed the clouds.

Looking back down from above Rhyoku, Fu cuffed his hands back. "Instant Ka…me…" Rhyoku couldn't hear Fu but seeing from his gesture, Rhyoku would say he is preparing a Kamehameha wave to fire at him. Being a sly Saiyan, he moved himself in view of the castle so if Fu fired he would miss Rhyoku when me moved out of the way and hit the castle instead.

"Ha…me…" Fu disappeared from where he was and shocked Rhyoku.

"No…" Rhyoku muttered looking everywhere finally getting the clue he was about to use the Instant Kamehameha. He couldn't see him anywhere. From directly below a distracted Rhyoku, Fu appeared.

"Ha!" At zero blank range Fu fired a powerful Kamehameha upwards, enveloping Rhyoku in a huge blast that created a giant hole in the clouds and could even be seen from the Otherworld. The blast then slowly dispersed until the wave was so shrunk that Fu could see where Rhyoku was. He huffed and puffed waiting for he results of the blast. Looking at an empty space where Fu shot, he was now furious.

"No…he couldn't have!" Fu yelled to himself thinking of the possibility that Rhyoku evaded at the last second when he fired. To his despise, he heard a voice call out to him behind him. The voice belonged to Rhyoku who had teleported out of the way so fast he left an afterimage of himself to make it look like he was caught in the Kamehameha.

Rhyoku came charging up at Fu as fast as he could, and head charged his stomach when he turned around to face Rhyoku. The head charge was almost was hard hitting as his fist. Fu once again spat out saliva in pain.

"Heh, my turn," Rhyoku declared upper cutting Fu in the chin, making him stand up straight in the air. Grabbing Fu's feet with his hands, Rhyoku spun him around and around He was spun around at least 10 times before he left him go and sent him flying towards the cliffs behind the castle. Covering himself in a gold aura, Rhyoku pursued Fu while looking like a shooting star flying across the sky as he zoomed towards Fu.

"Tsk," Fu clicked his tongue roughly. He never knew he would lose this bad to a mere Saiyan. He looked in front of him to see where Rhyoku would be. He couldn't find him as his flight had come to an instant halt. He could feel two hands against his head.

"Thank you for flying Air Saiyan," Rhyoku joked removing his hands from his head and moving to his right side, elbowing him in the upper chest and sending him back down again. However, he didn't hit the ground. He was caught by two feet. It was Rhyoku again. Bending his knees, Rhyoku used the momentum to launch Fu into the air. This enraged Fu to new levels. Being used as a mere pinball for this guy's amusement. Deciding enough is enough, Fu unleashed his inner power and rage to become something Rhys had yet to become.

A Super Saiyan 3.

Stopping in midair, Fu yelled loud and angrily like a giant of the beanstalk. His power begun to increase 10x fold. Rhyoku noticed his increasing power and stared with shock, unplanned something like this would happen. After the yelling stopped Fu could feel immense power rushing to him, like an electrical surge.

Fu had longer, golden air and there was an absence in eyebrow hair for the Demon. He had become a Super Saiyan 3. Whistling in a compliment, Rhyoku smirked with a counter of his own. He wasn't the only one who could transform into the third phase of a Super Saiyan. He could do it too.

"Not bad, but…" Rhyoku performed the same transformation Fu did and was now in the same state as Fu was. "It's time to officially kill you," he powered up to Kaioken x20 as Fu looked back at the other Super Saiyan 3. In that instant, both fighters disappeared and reappeared in the air, too fast for an eye and begun to clash in hand-to-hand combat, appearing one place then to another.

Their clash created shockwaves in the air, and eventually started to cause earthquakes in the ground from the strong punches both fighters were throwing. This clash was unrelenting and continuous. Though Rhyoku had the upper hand in the clash, given to him by the 20x Kaioken.

The two continued the clash for several more seconds when Rhyoku blocked a right punch, placing his two hands on his fist and throwing Fu over his head, where he then placed a kick in his chest, striking the weakened spot from when Rhyoku struck first to commence the fight. Following the kick, an uppercut and then a knee to the chest pursued heavily as Rhyoku jumped over Fu, and continued to strike with a knee to the face, then the knee to the back. He did a backflip to get some space between him and Fu, and shot his right hand out casting **Kiai** to blow Fu away.

Finally, to finish it all for good, Rhyoku placed his hands out, generating Ki in both hands. " **Kaioken x20 Instant…Final…"** He chanted as Fu was able to stop and look back at Rhyoku with a furious look. But he wasn't there, he looked down and saw he was right in front of him and had his arms on his chest, cuffed. " **FLASH**!" Rhyoku shot a blast so big it was at least 50 times bigger than a Great Ape. Fu was blasted into little smithereens with the high powered **Instant Final Flash** , leaving no piece of evidence that Fu was there.

The blast of the Final Flash could be seen from the castle, where Towa could see the blast and was worried that her son suffered the same fate as Mira.

The blast diminished, leaving Rhyoku to huff from a use of high energy in that attack to ensure Fu was done for. Just in the nick of time, the Fusion timer expired due to the high energy output that was used. It was a weakness of the fusion that is performed by the dance. The timer is shortened if the fusion form suffered heavy damage or a loss of a high amount of energy. In this case it was the latter.

Rhyoku glowed white as two white covered bodies separated from the main body and split back into Rhys and Goku. The two reverted fighters were tired due to the effect of the energy loss. The two couldn't sense Fu's power level anymore, so that meant he was dead.

"Finally…it is done." Goku said with a sigh of relief.

"Not yet," Rhys replied to Goku, rejecting his happy feelings. "There is one last problem to deal with," Rhys zoomed back to the castle to take care of one final business. Goku followed Rhys to know what he was talking about. But this problem stuck out like a sore thumb.

Towa.

In the throne room, Towa waited for the return of her son who hopefully turned the tides of the battle in his favor against the intruder. Through the hole in the roof, came through Rhys who didn't look very happy at all. Goku followed shortly after. Towa was beginning to panic, worrying that the worse had happened to Fu.

"W-where's Fu!" She demanded to know where he was.

"He's dead…and so are you," Rhys coldly said walking slowly and menacingly to the Demon woman trembling in her boots. She stepped back to get away from Rhys, but she hit the bottom of the stairs with her ankle to the throne and tripped up. She was truly terrified, an emotion she hadn't experienced before.

Rhys stood before the lying woman, grabbed her throat and held her up above the ground as she failed all attempts to break free.

"Wait Rhys!" Goku interrupted knowing what Rhys was about to do. "You don't have to do this! You don't have to kill her! Just let her go and we can find somewhere to imprison her!" Goku pleaded Rhys to spare the woman's life, but he didn't know all the suffering, pain and work she had caused Rhys and Kyouka.

Ignoring Goku for a brief moment, he focused all attention on the scared Demon. "Towa…for the crime of altering history, causing pain and sorrow for people and their lives you recklessly caused, and more importantly…the pain you caused me time and time again. I hereby as a Time Patroller, grant you your sentence." Rhys held his free hand by her heart and built up Ki. "Death," he coldly said staring Towa in her tearing eyes.

"Please…forgive me," Towa begged for his forgiveness, despite not being able to earn his forgives that easily.

"That's what you villains always say. When you are lucky to have the kindness of your enemy to spare your life, you use that chance to get revenge on them as soon as possible. You are truly despicable." After Rhys had built enough Ki to finish someone in one blow, he frowned more fiving off a more unforgiving stare at her. "Goodbye," was the last word Towa would hear before Rhys covered her in a huge blast, breaking the walls of the castle in front of him and killing Towa once and for all.

Now…it was done. All the things that the Time Breakers did to alter time in any way they could, send dangerous Demons to the world he is currently staying in with Kyouka are now stopped.

Taking a big breath of relief and relaxation for once, Rhys smiled at the conclusion of the downfall of Towa's family. "Now, it's done." Rhys turned to Goku who wasn't happy, or was he angry that he killed Towa. He agreed with what Rhys said though. It was thanks to the Time Breakers that he and Rhys had to stop time being altered and using friends and foes alike to possess them and use them as pawns to come after anyone that was a Time Patroller. "Thank you, Goku." Rhys turned and walked towards Goku and extended his hand. "Without your help, the Time Breakers would have succeeded in altering all of time and dooming this universe."

"Hey, no problem," Goku replied taking his hand. "It was a fun change to fuse with the ace of the Time Patrollers. Maybe if we want to we could challenge Lord Beerus to a fight as Rhyoku someday." Goku suggested smiling.

"Yeah, that will be an interesting fight to be in." Rhys let go of his hand and placed two fingers on his forehead for another Instant Transmission. "You coming?" He asked a surprised and confused Goku.

"Where to?"

"Report back to the Supreme Kai of Time silly," Rhys giggled.

"Oh right, yeah," Goku placed his hand on Rhys's right shoulder and the two teleported away back to the Time Nest to report the good news to the Supreme Kai of Time.

* * *

 **Nangokuren**

Iyo, the ninja loyal to Rino jumped up to one of the tall buildings where Rino likes to sit under a gazelle. She walked up to Rino who crossed her arms and legs like always, and had noticed Iyo approaching her.

"Rino-sama, I have good news," she reported kneeling down on one knee, peeking Rino's interest.

"What is it?" She asked emotionlessly.

"It's about Kyouka, she is unfit to fight right now," she replied and earning a rare shocked from Rino. "I followed a few of Kyouka's followers to Kyouka's home and they said she was unwell to fight for the leadership of the school This can be your chance to grab the title of top Dragon!"

The news was music to her ears. If Kyouka, a girl who would be roughly on par with her strength and skill was absent and unable to fight, this could mean that eliminating Ayane would be an easy target and a useful stepping stone to the top. However, she would have preferred Rhys to become a Dragon first and beat him then, for contender ship over the school so she could beat two birds with one stone. As Rhys hasn't shown up yet, she would have to use the first choice and become Dragon the less pleasing way.

Without a word Rino unfolded her arms and legs, and stood up gesturing her two subordinates carrying her sword to follow her. She was going Dragon hunting.

* * *

 **Time Nest**

It had been less than 20 minutes since the Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks last seen Rhyoku before we went off to challenge Fu. In that meantime Trunks was informed about Fu and what bad he can do with his mass influence on the world, if he did come to be Demon King. The results would have been catastrophic for the world and his immense power, not to mention his mixed DNA of different aliens from Humans, to Saiyans and even to the fearing Majin.

"I hope Rhyoku succeeded in taking down Fu," commented Trunks being scared of the fighters' return like he always has been of Rhys.

"Don't worry," the Supreme Kai eased the nerves of her employee. "If it is Goku and Rhys we're talking about, I'm sure we don't need to worry," she said in a relaxed and calm tone compared to Trunks. "Rhys has become stronger throughout our work to restore time, and not to forget Goku has reached a Super Saiyan God level so the two of them combined as one person can't lose."

"You're right, Supreme Kai," Trunks felt at ease listening to the facts. "I shouldn't need to worry about those two, at least until if they pass the fusion time limit."

"That is a point bothering me." She replied looking now concerned. "If Rhyoku passes the 30 minute limit we might be in trouble." However her doubts were cleared when the two saw Goku and Rhys return to the Time Nest.

Trunks and the Supreme Kai rushed over to the two returning Saiyans. "Goku, Rhys! Did you do it? Did you end Fu?" Trunks was straight to the interrogation asking questions.

"Yep, sure thing!" Goku gave the good news with a thumb pointing upwards with his traditional smile.

"And I don't think that the Time Breakers will be returning anytime soon," Rhys added which made Trunks and the Supreme Kai raise an eyebrow of confusion. "Towa is dead, along with Fu and Mira." The news brightened the mood of the atmosphere. Trunks and the Supreme Kai felt like they would scream with joy and celebrate like there was no tomorrow. They had every right to do so. But they could do that latter

"That's wonderful news, Rhys and Goku!" The Supreme Kai said joyfully with a big smile and hands clenched in each other in front of her. "Now that the main causes of time disruptions are gone for good the Time Nest and Time Vault is no longer under danger from anyone. From the bottom of my heart you two, I am grateful," the Supreme Kai bowed respectively to Goku and Rhys.

""No biggie,"" the two said at the same time. They instantly looked at each other with flabbergasted gazes at each other, before the two followed with a fun laugh. Trunks and the Supreme Kai laughed along two that the two Saiyans adopted the exact same carefree response.

Now Rhys had to get back to Kyouka, but a question popped into his mind. "Supreme Kai, I have a question." Trunks, Goku and the Kai looked at Rhys. "Before I head back to my current universe, if the Time Vault is safe from the Time Breakers does that mean the patrollers are out of a job?" He asked. Now that the Time Breakers are done for, there would be no use to keep the Time Patrollers around anymore to protect the vault.

"Not necessarily," she replied placing her hands on her hips, showing a genuine and calming smile. "The Time Vault may be safe for now without any signs of a threat in sight; a villain might come out of nowhere and become one. Who knows, villains can pop up from anywhere and anytime and you will be needed once more."

Rhys smirked knowing he is still a help to Toki Toki City, "Just wanting to know, Supreme Kai." Rhys prepared for an Instant Transmission and waved a two finger farewell salute. "Goodbye guys. It might be a few years before we see each other again."

"Why a few years?" Trunks asked shockingly.

"You forgot I attend a school already, Trunks?" Rhys countered; making Trunks blush embarrassingly that he'd forgot the story he listened to when Rhys brought his fiancée with him. Goku and the Kai laughed at Trunks's embarrassed face.

"Bye guys," Rhys bid farewell again to Goku, Trunks and the Supreme Kai who waved back and bid farewell to Rhys, the hero of the Time Vault. He vanished out of the Time Vault, leaving the trio alone.

"So tell me, Goku," the Supreme Kai quickly turned to Goku sounding like she wanted to hear some scandalous gossip, "Tell me what it was like being Rhyoku," she desired to know, as well as Trunks.

"Hehe," Goku scratches the back of his head like always, tear dropping that he was interrogated more.

He felt envious of Rhys being to get away from these two. Goku really wanted to get away as soon as possible so he could train more, knowing that Rhys contributed a lot to the combined strength and the fused form. He was like Vegeta in a sense he wanted to keep training to surpass a stronger fighter. He didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know that even at Super Saiyan form Rhys could beat his Super Saiyan God form, and hated to know that fact.

"Hey Tokitoki is flying away!" Goku yelled pointing to behind and above the two interrogating people. Unfortunately the two fell for the trick and looked behind them, before realizing Tokitoki was on his wooden porch on the island in the middle of the pond. But then, the light bulb flicked in their minds just grasping the idea they were tricked. The two turned back around quickly to Goku…and he wasn't there.

The Supreme Kai's face reddened with embarrassment and violently before yelling at the top of her lungs, "GOKU!"

* * *

 **Kyouka's House**

The blue haired female fighter was still holed up in her room, remaining silent like a ghost filled with sorrow and an aching heart. Her mother Ryoko attempted to brighten her mood shortly after the three girls has tried to cheer the girl up, yet failed in the end. She was given the same treatment as the girls and was asked to leave in an emotionless voice, devoid of any signs of positive emotion. Ryoko tried once more to offer her comfort and support, though shot down again. Kazuya tried afterwards to cheer up his daughter to no avail. No matter what Ryoko and Kazuya did to try to cheer Kyouka up it would always lead to a failure, a seemingly effortless task.

Ryoko and Kazuya conversed at their dining table to talk about what to do about the situation. They suggested leaving her be until she recovers or at least try to match her up with a new partner who looks like Rhys to cheer her up. None of those options had good results from them. Just then…they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it, dear," Ryoko spoke standing back up expressing her mournful motion and walked towards the door. On the way she had to straighten up and look normal as if nothing bad had happened. She reached the door panel and slid the door open. As it was being opened, a familiar appearance was seen from an orange training Gi with a blue shirt. Ryoko's mood brightened up a bit and slid the door all the way. Without a moment's notice she lunged to the visitor and hugged him close, placing his head in her breasts.

"Thank God you're alright, Rhys," Ryoko gratefully acting like she as a mother of Rhys. She was to ecstatic about his safe return because of two reasons. He was a part of their family now and with him now back Kyouka can finally be cheered up back to normal.

"It's good to see you too, Ryoko," Rhys said with a muffled voice still in Ryoko's chest. Ryoko then released Rhys from her grasp and allowed him to breath. He breathed in and out heavily couple of times before.

"I thought you were dead," she said conqueringly.

Rubbing his middle finger across his upper lip with a cheeky smile, "I'm hard to kill off so don't you care count me out." Ryoko didn't like his tone in this very serious manner, and glared at him with a dull look before pinching his right ear. "Ouch! Okay I'll be serious!" She let go as Rhys rubbed his ear, where a red mark was seen. That pinch was very strong even for the normal mother. The only rival of her pinch would be either Bulma or Chichi. And those two can get scary and strong when Goku or Vegeta goofed up.

Stopping his ear rub, Rhys started the greeting anew with a serious tone and attitude. "I was dead, I can't deny that. But that was only for a short while before I was resurrected."

"Resurrected?"

"I'll explain afterwards," Rhys replied before showing a frown. "Does she know about my death?" He asked in a light tone. Ryoko nodded showing her mournful look again.

"Yes…she does. She's enclosed herself in her room ever since yesterday's tragic event. She's been turning down all support, even from her close friend at school and us."

Showing a small smile to cheer Ryoko up, "Well the solution is here now," Ryoko smiled back and gestured Rhys to enter their house. Taking of his shoes and putting on house shoes on, he followed Ryoko passed the front and dining rooms. As Rhys walked past the dining room door, Kazuya saw Rhys walking behind a smiling Ryoko and his heart was at ease, smiling that Rhys was alive and chose to follow the two walking towards Kyouka.

Stopping outside Kyouka's room, Rhys looked at Ryoko who nodded to him, and walked behind Rhys as she gestured Kazuya to leave the two alone. After all, the two need their privacy. After seeing Kazuya and Ryoko leave Rhys towards the closed door and gulped, fearing Kyouka's current condition. He knocked three times on the door, receiving a "Leave me alone," voice from the other side. Ignoring the request Rhys opened the door anyway, lighting the dark room and looked at the futon on the floor which had indeed Kyouka in it.

As it is his specialty to take people by surprise he walked through the door and placed his hands by his hips, showing a cheeky smile. He couldn't wait to see her expression when he finds out it was him. "It that a way to talk to your boyfriend back from the dead?"

In that instant of hearing the familiar voice, Kyouka became fully awake and threw the futon sheet off her as she quickly turned to the voice. When she saw who it was she had tears in her eyes again. They weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of joy and happiness.

"Rhys!" Kyouka jumped out of the futon and rushed to clang into Rhys, embracing him in a tight hug around the chest. Her tears rolled down onto his orange Gi. Returning the hug Rhys wrapped his arms around what seemed to be a slightly shrunk waist. It must have been from a lack of food and drink since yesterday. What Ryoko said was true. Kyouka trapped herself in her room refusing to come out. "Don't you are do this again!" She scolded loudly.

"I'm here, Kyouka," he assured the glad girl, placing his hand on her chin to pull her head away from him and peeking her on the lips. Kyouka kissed him back with more force than Rhys applied. She really did miss Rhys and wanted to show her affection for him.

After the two smothered each other for a minute, Kyouka was back in okay condition. Talking her hand Rhys led her out of her room and leader her to her parents who were completely devastated for the past day for their un-well daughter. But that quickly disappeared when they saw her smiling from the door.

They both walked up to Kyouka and hugged her like the caring parents that they have always been. Rhys chose to stay out of it; he wanted the parents to have a genuine family moment with their daughter who they treasure the most. However, suddenly Rhys felt a strong hand grab his left wrist and pulled him into the circle, including him in the family hug. Thinking it couldn't be helped, Rhys stayed in the hug for some time before it was then dispersed.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Kyouka," gratefully cheered Kazuya placing his hand in comfort on her right shoulder.

"I am too," Kyouka replied as she stared Rhys in the eyes. "You owe me a date," she hissed like he had to repay her for something.

"Okay, okay. I'll take you on a take afterwards," Rhys surrendered. "But before that I think it would be good of us to head back to school, if you are ready to head back of course. I can take a good bet questions are floating around the school wondering about yesterday that are desperate for answers."

"True," she replied in a thinking pose. She looked back to Rhys, "And I have to let my group know I'm alright now. Kako, Chiyoko and Misa came yesterday to check up on me, but I turned their support down. I bet everyone is worried about me."

"Are you really okay to go back o school?' Ryoko asked her like a mother would ask their ill child with the cold flu.

"I'm sure," Kyouka nodded to Ryoko. "We'll be off now," Kyouka said to her parents as she was the one to lead Rhys out of her house and walk back to school. On their way back Rhys started to inform Kyouka of the events that transpired after his acclaimed death, how he was revived and what he did afterwards and got payback on the Demons. Hearing the word 'fusion' really took Kyouka by surprise. This was a new thing to hear, two people fusing into one body. It was mind blowing.

She wondered what it would be life if she fused with Rhys…

* * *

 **Nangokuren High School**

"Oof," Ayane cried taking a sword strike as she slid back, making two small crates on the ground. After she had stopped, her clothing was torn again and she was becoming tired easily. Her efforts were invalid against the strategic and powerful Rino. She had Ayane's number.

"Rino has this fight in the bag!"

"This school will finally have a top Dragon, unlike Ren!"

"Don't give up Ayane!"

The girls surrounding the two fighting Dragons shouted as if they were a brutal crowd in Ancient Rome spectating a the ending part of a fight with one gladiator on the floor helpless before the victorious one who aimed the tip of his sword at the defenseless man. From above one of the school buildings Ren and Meru with Erin next to her, were watching the fight too. If this was the deciding fight to declare which Dragon will achieve the top status then the wouldn't miss it for the world.

"Give up, Ryuusensei," Rino demanded aiming one of her swords at Ayane. If she surrendered then that would mean Rino would take the position at the top of the school without the interference of Kyouka given her current condition.

"I won't!" Ayane retorted huffing. "I won't give up until the end. If I surrender that means my friends will succumb to your tyranny." The backfire didn't affect Rino one bit. Her high spirit didn't surprise the emotionless girl at all.

"Very well," Rino said as she straightened her red frame glasses with her free hand and don a look of anger. She was ready to finish Ayane once and for all. "Then get lost," she rushed to the weakened Ayane with speed rivaling Ayane and sliced Ayane with an X slash.

"Eugh," Ayane was sent flying back over the spectating girls and what was expected to be a thump on the ground, was what seemed to be a catch in someone's hands. The girls looked to see where Ayane had landed and they showed shocked expressions to see who it was. Ayane slowly opened her eyes to see a male holding her in a princess carry. "Rhys?" She asked weakly.

Without a word Rhys walked towards the closest building and laid her down against the wall to rest. Makoto and Keiko rushed over to their leader to check up on her and to be there for her. Rhys then walked through the crowd showing seriousness in his look and was now in the circle, staring at Rino.

"It's Rhys!" Glad fully cheered Meru looked down with Ren.

"So he finally shows up," Ren replied. Both girls were left in the dark about Rhys's apparent death so they assumed he was at home all this time after whatever that thing came by. They both just remembered what they wanted to ask Rhys about yesterday with why he demanded to evacuate the school and what that thing was.

"Rhys…" Rino hissed focusing her attention purely on the male. After watching Kyouka come into the school, she was mentally hitting Iyo for giving false information about Kyouka's condition.

"Rino…" he mockingly replied with the same tone Rino spoke to him with. "I think it's time we settled this Covenant once and for all, don't you agree?" Rino only sharpened her gaze, agreeing they wanted to settle things. "I also need to pay you back for interrupting what was supposed to be my first with Meru back at the park."

"We finally get to see Rhys vs Rino?"

"I bet 20 food tickets on Rhys!"

"Humph," Rino brought her swords into a combat stance, keeping her sharp stare at Rhys. He smirked back right at her cracking his bones in his fists and getting into Goku's fighting stance.

"Heh, I've missed watching Rhys fight," commented Kyouka with a smirk on her face. By Rhys's stance, she knew he wasn't going to hold back at all .In fact, he might have changed his approach in fighting and deciding to go all out, leaving no room for childish play.

"Come."

* * *

 **That's that chapter done. I am roughly 80% completed with this story, so in about a few chapters the conclusion will arrive. There is still one arc to cover, plus covering what Rhys would be doing throughout his second and third year of the school**

 **Please Fav, Follow and Review!**

 **Until next chapter!**


	14. Finale

"Come," Rhys gestured to Rino to make the first move in the long-waited fight between them. Rino remained silent, clanging her two swords at each other preparing herself both physically and mentally for the hurdle she has to jump over to achieve her goal if surpassing her sister. She needed to do it now or never.

"Hold up!" A voice rang from above. Everyone looked up at the voice and it was Meru and Ren who had jumped off the school building to the school grounds. Using crows as steps, Erin stepped down to the floor safely. The two landed on the ground without a daring question to ask how they were able to jump off the tall building all the way to the floor and land normally. It was like they were part cat and were able land on their two feet.

Rhys and Rino relaxed seeing the female crowd making way for the two legendary girls walking towards the centre of the circle. Rino looked away from her sister in disgust not wanting to get involved with either Meru or Ren. She only wanted to deal with Rhys, no one else.

"Meru and Rino, would you kindly tell me why you interfered in a fight I've been desperately wanting to finish with Rino?" He asked folding is arms and raising an eyebrow. The two girls stopped before Rhys with their backs to Rino.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Rhys-kun," Meru started with a snicker, arms on her hips.

"You need to explain the events that unfolded yesterday: what that thing was, what happened to the school and more importantly why you demanded for the school to be evacuated." Ren said next folding her arms demanding to know.

Rhys sighed. _'From being interrogated by Trunks and the Supreme Kai, to Meru and Ren…_ ' He thought sweat dropping at the situation that has not changed at all. He left the Time Nest to avoid the questioning by Trunks and the Kai, but now he's being questioned by two different people. "I'll tell you what Meru and Ren," Rhys spoke with a devious smile. "Since our battle was left unfinished, if you two win against me then I'll spill the beans about yesterday,

 _'No…you can't Rhys!'_ Kyouka thought worried, although she knew Rhys had a zero percent chance of winning, he still might surrender on purpose and be forced to spill the beans about his origins.

"However, if I win I will be acknowledged as a Dragon from this moment on. Deal?"

The offer for another fight peaked the attention of Meru and Ren, as well as the other students surrounding them. Reliving the awesome and legendary fight between three legends again was a rare opportunity.

"This sounds interesting," Meru rubbed her fingers on her chin liking the idea, a lot. "Very well, Rhys-kun! We'll fight you again!" Meru cracked her fists together as Ren swung her sword around preparing for the rematch. Rino was slightly interested in this fight, so she backed away from the circle and joined the crowd that expanded outwards to let the three fighters have more room as well as allowing the spectators at the back of the group get in closer.

Rhys rested his hands by his sides, "I'll warn you now, girls. I won't be fighting like a Hard Mode fighter like I did yesterday. The difficulty is cranked up to Impossible Mode," Rhys references the video game difficulty while warning the two that nothing at all, will be held back. He'll refuse to use his Ki as it can be dangerous, so he'll be going hand-to-hand.

"Try me, Rhys," Meru countered. "I've fought really tough fights and came out on top. This won't be any different."

"Such overconfidence. Perhaps I shall give you a little demonstration of my true power then, and see if you're willing to fight then?"

"Your full power?"

Rhys looked to his left to girls who had blushed at his stare, and gestured the girls to move out of the way with his head. They moved out of the way as asked, but Rhys gestured them to move away further, and they complied. Returning his head back to Ren and Meru, he stuck the air to his left with his fist with speed faster than light. With his Kiai he blasted the five buildings in a row, completely down as a wrecking machine. After the dust had cleared and everyone was able to see what damage Rhys did, they were completely speechless. All there was is a long deep crater which expanded out to 100 metres.

"W-whoa…" Meru muttered tingling fear as her friend did the same. The girls were sweating with fear of his power as well. They have never seen such display of raw power like it before. It outclasses the one-hand swipe Rhys did to knock down the two buildings.

Despite this fearsome act, Meru and Ren had to get back on track. Surely it must have been some contraption that he used to help him do it.

"Alright," Meru said putting up a brave front. Ren followed Meru's attitude and did the same as well like a pair of twins who would always do the same thing at the same time, if not after their twin did it. The girls quickly looked back at the two legendary girls. Ren and Meru thought it was time they went all out too.

"We'll accept your conditions, Rhys. Like you, Meru and I will also go all out," Ren said aiming her sword at the doubting Earthling.

"Okay then," Rhys extended his hand out with his palm facing the air as he raised his index finger only. "Whenever you're ready," he said as he gestured to the girls to bring it. In his mind, he acted like Lord Beerus when the God of Destruction fought against a Super Saiyan 3 Goku on King Kai's planet.

Without hesitating, the girls charged forward to a poker face looking Rhys. Before they knew and react, Rhys had teleported in front of them and punched them solid right in the gut hard, causing the two to spit out saliva. And then, the two fell unconscious, limp in Rhys's hand. Rhys removed his hands from their stomachs and grabbed them before they could fall to the ground when he wrapped his arms around their bodies.

The girls gasped with horror, unbelieving that the two legendary girls had fallen in one strike. It must have been an act. It must have been!

Rhys turned to Kyouka in the crowd, "Kyouka, would you mind helping me taking these to ladies to the infirmary?" He asked with Kyouka scoffing and agreeing. She walked through the nervous crowd and carried Meru over her shoulders while Rhys picked up Ren in a princess carry and the two walked away through the panicked girls to the infirmary, along with Erin.

* * *

"Was that necessary of you to do this?" Kyouka asked placing Meru on an infirmary bed over the bed sheets. She looked to Rhys behind her who had done the same to Ren.

Rhys nodded, "Yes, it was. I think it's about time I had a secret talk with these three."

"Rhys...you're not saying…"

"Yes. It's time I stopped hiding this secret behind locked doors that only you and I know about. These girls deserve to know the truth about yesterday and the events that led to it. It'll just be between us five," he included Erin who stood silently to the right or Meru in her gothic dress.

"It's your choice," she said walking away from the side of the bed to the fridge in the infirmary to get out two blue icepacks for the two girls. Closing the fridge she walked back to the two and placed the icepacks on the girls' stomachs to prevent the bruising to become swollen.

To pick up a subject to talk about, Kyouka found something to discuss. "So, what is Goku like?"

"Hmm?" Rhys looked back at Kyouka with a questioned look.

"You said you fused with a person called Goku to kill Fu. What is he like? Is he a caring friend?"

Giggling back at the question, "Yes he can be the caring friend, and trustworthy to an extent," he replied. "He's also strong, and does whatever it takes to protect comrades even if it costs him his life. Once; my master Cell, that tall green thing you saw back at Toki Toki during your first visit, threatened to self-destruct on Earth and wipe out the planet and make it space dust. Goku risked his life to take Cell far away from the reach of Earth and it resulted in his death, but it proved useless when Cell came back to Earth more powerful than ever."

Kyouka was horrified to hear his master was that evil. "I thought he was a good guy," she replied in shock.

"He was a villain back in the day. He endangered the entire planet…no, the entire solar system once. But recently, you can say a small part of good entered him and he is now 95% evil and 5% good." He replied back.

"Ugh," a feminine groan was heard from the bed Meru as in. Meru opened her eyes painfully as she tried to sit up, but stopped halfway when he held the icepack on her stomach with her hand, trying to reduce the pain she was in.

"Get back down, Meru," Kyouka place her hands on the shoulders of the small girl and guided her back down to the bed.

"Where am I?" She asked the third year Dragon.

"You're in the infirmary," Rhys replied in Kyouka's stead standing next to his fiancée. "Once Ren is up, I have something important that you three need to hear.

"Three?" Meru asked. Rhys pointed to Erin to her right side, answering her question. Erin bent down to Meru's ear and placed her hand between her mouth and Meru's ear.

"Are you okay?" She whispered with a stoic look.

"I can't say I'm good, neither can I say I'm bad. Thanks for your concern Erin-chan," Meru smiled at the silent gothic Lolita.

"Grr," another groan was heard. This time it belonged to Ren. After seeing where she was she tried to get up like Meru did, but suffered a familiar pain Meru felt and laid back down on her own with her hand over the icepack.

"Ah, you're awake Ren," Rhys looked behind him to Ren.

"Rhys-kun…what's the meaning of this?" Ren asked unaware of the situation.

Meru informed Ren on behalf of Rhys as Ren looked to Meru. "Apparently he has something important that we need to hear." She said. This confused Ren along with Meru.

"Indeed," the girls looked at Rhys who now stood at the bottom of the beds in the middle with Kyouka by his side. The girls gave Rhys their ears, eager to find out what was so important to talk about. "It's a good thing you two are lying down because this is going to be a long story."

Rhys started off his story by declaring he is from another universe which had a much futuristic Earth, which bad about 200 years to hold against this Earth, and had humans and numerous alien species living in co-existence. This surprised Meru and Ren as Rhys continued on. He later explained what exists in his universe and the reason why he is so powerful than the entire school combined. He had been fighting against powerful foes that could destroy a planet and solar systems with ease. He had fought against a real God of Destruction and a Demon God of Time. He fought all of his battles with an ability that all humans are able to achieve – Ki manipulation. He had to ensure that it didn't sound like he had alien-like powers.

Speaking of aliens, he then explained that he is artificially part Alien with DNA that belonged to an Alien race bent on pride, power and conquest. To clear up the things from yesterday, Rhys answered Ren's questions about what that enormous thing was, what happened to the school and why he demanded for the school to be evacuated as soon as possible.

Lastly as icing on the cake, Rhys explained what he was in his universe, – a Time Patroller. He then outlined his duties as one to protect the history of time and the obstacles he had to overcome to prevent time from being altered.

After hearing the full details of his story, Meru, Ren and Erin remained silent talking in all of this information. Rhys, a very good friend of theirs…was from another universe. They wouldn't think he would be an other-worlder, not in a million years.

Judging by the speechless looks on the three girls, Kyouka spoke up in a serious tone and stature. "I can confirm what Rhys has said is the truth. I went to his universe once and there was other alien species and futuristic environments."

Taking Kyouka's word for the story since she was always the serious type, they came to terms with it all.

"It all makes sense now. Rhys…" Meru looked up to Rhys still shocked and affected from the unsuspected information. "It's clear at this moment that no doubt you are the one to take the helm of this school and be the top Dragon that everyone is waiting for."

"Not yet, I still have to be declared as Dragon, get my small group and beat the three Dragons currently," Rhys replied.

"Two…" Kyouka interrupted. The other four looked at Kyouka surprised, keen to know what she means. "I've pulled out of the competition to become a Dragon some time ago. With graduation around the corner in a few months and watching your unattainable power that no one can match, it seems useless to try to become one." She then wrapped her arm around Rhys's chest with a smile. "Besides, soon I have to look after our child."

Ren and Meru widened their eyes so wide they would stretch from one side of the room to the other. ""CHILD?!"" The both yelled surprised while blushing at Kyouka.

"When did this happen Rhys-kun?!" Ren sounded like she wanted to scold Rhys for being erotic with Kyouka and engaged in...sexual activity.

Rhys scratched the back of his head with his left hand and gave a Goku smile, "Hehe, last week," he answered.

"Well anyway," Meru placed her fist by her mouth and coughed purposely while blushing to get her mind off it. "Congratulations Kyouka-chan, Rhys-kun." Her face returned to normal thinking of something else less perverted to talk about.

"Rhys-kun, to become top Dragon, since the Dragons need to have three people in their group to become officially one, so why don't I suggest the allegiance of Erin," she gestured to Erin to her right who looked at Rhys with a small and cute blush. Probably still hearing about his perverted actions with Kyouka.

"Sure, I'll welcome her in my group," he nodded accepting the gothic Lolita girl. "I might grab Rintaro and Marokichi as well to get the last two in my group."

"Wonderful! Do you know the Power Pyramid?" Meru asked.

"Power Pyramids?"

"A chain of command for Dragons. You have the Dragon, obviously the leader of the group. Guardians are the co-leaders to deal with matters a Dragon would deal with if they are absent. Below them are the elites. As the name applies they are your most skilled fighters. Under them are the regular students, otherwise known as supporters for your group. To become a Dragon you must have at least one student in each of the ranks." Ren informed.

"So I need to go search for my three members," Rhys said as he placed his hand on his chin in a thinking pose before looking up at Kyouka, "You want to come?"

Kyouka shook her head, "I need to call a meeting with my group and inform them the bad news I'm withdrawing from the competition and retiring as a Dragon all together," she replied back. Was she really going to retire as a Dragon and let down her friends?

"You're going to retire as a Dragon?" Rhys asked with his voice full of concern.

"As I said, I've given up on my goal to become a Dragon. I need to start focusing on our new life together when our child is born." She smiled at Rhys with a genuine and happy smile. She really enjoyed the past few years at her school and it was mature of her to think of the future and her family.

"If you're serious about quitting being a Dragon, then maybe you can spend your last few months teaming up with me and becoming my trusty Guardian?" Rhys offered the co-leader position to her, and she nodded silently and smiled with gratitude. It would be a fun experience to being under the same banner as her boyfriend. Rhys smiled back at her before turning to Erin. "How would you like to be an Elite, Erin?"

Erin walked over to Rhys's side and whispered in his ear. "It would be a pleasure," she accepted making Rhys happier. All there was to do was get one more, and that would be Rintaro.

"Good to have you aboard, Erin," he was happy she would be in his group. "Now I need to get Rintaro to join to become a Dragon. Then I need to defeat Rino and Ayane before my desire to become a role-leader is accomplished. Are you coming, Kyouka and Erin?"

Erin nodded silently and when Rhys looked to Kyouka, she shook her head. "While you're finding Rintaro I need to get this meeting out of the way. It'll be painful if I keep delaying it."

"Alright," Rhys nodded fully understanding what it would be like to delay bad news to very close friends. Rhys turned to Ren and Meru. "Erin and I should be heading off to find Rintaro now."

"Okay, later Rhys-kun!" Meru said remaining on the bed.

"See you soon, Rhys-kun," Ren said next still lying on the bed like her friend. Rhys, Erin and Kyouka left the two alone to recover.

Once the three were outside the closed door, Kyouka separated from Erin and Rhys who went to the right while she went to the left to go to her most trusted subordinates and call for a meeting. Walking down to the school grounds Kyouka met up with Kako, Chiyoko and Misa all together.

"Kyouka!" Misa ran up to Kyouka and hugged her close, glad she was okay now.

"Are you okay?" Kako asked her leader. The three have been worried sick about her since they left her house. Kyouka nodded to ease the nervousness of her three subordinates.

"You three, call for a meeting. I have an important announcement to make to the entire group and tell them to meet at the indoor basketball court." Kyouka ordered as the three nodded and ran off to rally the group members. They did this without question, but they couldn't get the feeling off that this meeting would be bad news.

* * *

"I can't believe of the state the school is in," said Rintaro leaning against the barrier of a tall building. Along him were Kousuke and Tamao who stood with him. Together they looked at the damage form yesterday, and the new damage that had happened an hour ago when Rhys encountered Meru and Ren.

"Whatever did this damage must have been a hurricane or something," commented Kousuke.

"It's doing to take at least 6 months to repair it all," add Tamao.

"Well it's a good thing we'll be on break soon. Hopefully they'll get a lot of work done while everyone is away," Rintaro added further. Then he heard the door to the roof and out came Rhys accompanied by Erin.

"Rintaro, just the boy I was looking for," Rhys walked towards Rintaro and keeping his attention away from the two perverts. "Rintaro," he held out his hand. "I would like you to join my Dragon group," he said and surprised the three boys.

"Y-you're really going to become a Dragon?" Rintaro retorted.

"Yes, and I need you to join my group so that I can become the top Dragon." There was hesitation in the eyes of Rintaro, so Rhys applied more persuasion. "You heard about my speech when I become the top Dragon, right? I won't become a tyrant like the title sounds, and I want to help people become stronger and being there for them when they need my help, our help. So please, Rintaro. Join me and together we can make a difference in this school. So what do you say?"

"Don't do it Rintaro! Stay with the virgin group!" Kousuke begged for Rintaro to stay with the two perverts instead of going off and joining another, but better group. If Rintaro left that meant he would no longer have time to spend with them and do perverted activities together.

Nodding and smiling, Rintaro agreed to join Rhys and help him help others. The two perverts cried with sadness they lost their friend, but Rintaro can always still remain their friends even when e is helping.

"Thank you, Rintaro." Rhys thanked as he turned around to the door, "Next stop…Rino," he then left with Erin while Rintaro stayed with the two perverts who seemed to cheer up a bit knowing it wouldn't be a friend-splitting thing for Rintaro to join Rhys's group

* * *

 **Basketball Court**

Kyouka stood in front of her massed group of silent subordinates, awaiting her announcement. They were all nervous. Kako, Chiyoko and Misa stood at the front of group of course, being the close friends they are to Kyouka.

"Thank you everyone for coming here on short notice," Kyouka started turning her serious mood into a sorrowful one about what she'll be saying next. "As you all know, I have an announcement to make that everyone in my group needs to know. From this moment forward, I'll be resigning as Dragon and leader of this group."

The girls muttered and were really upset hearing this sudden and impacting news that struck a hole in their hearts.

"No! Kyouka you can't resign!"

"We need you Kyouka!"

"But why Kyouka," Kako stepped forward expression her distressed expression on behalf of the group. "Are you giving up on becoming a top Dragon that you are _so_ close to achieving?"

"That is a false statement, Kako," she raised her eyebrow and looked more worried. "Right now Rhys is searching for his last member of his Dragon group and when he finds him or her, then it'll be too late to compete. He is almost certain to be the top Dragon as soon as he runs through Ayane and Rino.

"Rhys? I thought he was dead?" Chiyoko muttered to Misa and Kako.

"I thought so too. Did Ryoko lie?" Kako muttered back.

"With only three months left at school before we all graduate, it seems pointless to compete for the top Dragon anymore, and so until then I will be joining my fiancé's group and join him one last time before he and I tackle a new life together, as husband and wife."

The girls blushed violently about her engagement to Rhys. The scene was like back at the infirmary when Meru and Ren shared the same blushing expression.

"So from this moment forth, the group is hereby disbanded." Kyouka ordered felling mournful on the inside with her aching heart. It was tough to declare the group disbandment with all the things they've supported and helped her with. Truly, it was a heart-tearing act.

"What will we do now?"

"I don't want to join any of the other groups! Kyouka's group will and always will be my group!"

"Do what you wish, girls." Kyouka said with tears in her eyes, "You've all been very good friends. " Without a notice, Kyouka just left the girls to think of what they'll do next. Kako, Misa and Chiyoko joined Kyouka.

"Kyouka…your mother said Rhys was dead," Kako opened the subject that was desperate to be closed. The others wanted to know too if it was just a joke or if it was indeed the real thing.

"It's a long story that can be saved for another day," Kyouka replied removing the last tear from her eyes with her finger and walking away from her supports.

* * *

Rhys was on his way to challenge Rino, once and for all. He fulfilled his requirements to become a Dragon. Be approved by the legends and be recognized by the student body, check. Find three people to fulfill the three roles of the Power Pyramid, check. All there was left to do is defeat Rino and Ayane until they submit and back down to become the first one in Nangokuren history to reach the top.

Thinking of Ayane, it would be best to get her to group out of the competition since she is the more likely to fall out of the competition than Rino.

"We'll be taking a detour, Erin," he informed the silent Lolita who nodded. "We'll be heading to Ayane so I can get her to drop out of the competition before we get to Rino." Erin nodded silently again. Rhys and Erin then walked to Ayane.

Back with Ayane, she was in another infirmary still recovering from her fight against Rino. She had bruises over her skin and her clothing was torn from the sword strikes. Even if they were blunted, they were sharp. Makoto was tending to her skin injuries and Keiko has just got a fresh pair of her school clothing for Ayane.

"Thank you Keiko and Makoto," she thanked.

"It's no problem Ayane," replied Makoto fixing up the last bruise on Ayane's body. Being able to move without a lot of pain she suffered from Rino, she got dressed into her new set of clothing and look good as new. Just as Ayane was accompanied to the door with Keiko and Makoto, the door opened from the other side first, and stood Rhys with Erin behind him.

"Rhys?" Ayane asked surprised to see his unnerving face. It looked like Rhys cam here for a fight.

"How are you holding up?" Rhys asked in concern for the red haired girl who remained still in the infirmary looking at him. "Rino gave you quite the beating."

"If you're here for a fight, I don't want to," she asked frowning back.

"Calm down, I'm as reckless as I look," she smiled and winked at her. "You may not have heard of this but I have officially become a Dragon and I have my three members. With Kyouka retired from her title as Dragon, there are only three people left in the struggle to become a Dragon. I've come to know from you, if you want to withdraw from the competition or if you want to keep going. Keep in mind if you want to remain in the battle, then I have no choice but to challenge you."

"No way! You can't do this to Ayane after she's still recovering!" Spat Keiko moving in front of Ayane and protecting her.

"If you want a fight you'll fight us!" Makoto did the same.

"Ladies…you've seen how big of a challenge I am when I knocked down seven buildings with one swipe of a hand and took on Meru and Ren at the same time without any signs of struggle. No offense but do you really think you can take me on at your current level?"

Belittling the two made them pissed off. They grit their teeth at the same time as veins popped over their faces.

"Stop, you two," commanded Ayane as the two quickly looked back at their leader who frowned. Her frown looked Ayane was about to admit to a truth. She was going to withdraw from the fight. "He's right."

""Ayane?"" The both questioned.

"It's useless now to even try. Rhys and Rino are stronger than me, by a longshot. The reason why I kept fighting to the end against Rino and Kyouka because I feared what the school will become if they won. My friends will be uncomfortable to walk around the school grounds anymore and will likely change schools and separating from each other. If Rhys said is true about his objective as top Dragon to help others and bring the best out of them, I am sound and reassured this school will be put in good hands." She finished looking to Rhys. "Okay Rhys, I withdraw from the competition." She said with a small smile on her face. She does believe Rhys's words what he'll do when he becomes top Dragon and looks forward to his progress.

"Thank you Ayane," Rhys walked inside the infirmary towards Ayane. When Rhys got close, Keiko and Makoto backed away from him as they watched him place is hand on Ayane's right shoulder in comfort and reassurance. "On my word, I will follow up with my goals as Dragon to help students and kick the word tyrant out the window," they both smiled at each other. Keiko and Makoto had come to terms with his promise and believed in him too.

"If you will now excuse me, Ayane. There is one more Dragon to deal with," Rhys turned around to the door and Erin.

"Good luck, Rhys." Ayane said seeing off Rhys. Makoto and Keiki stayed silent by the side of their Dragon.

"Come on, Erin," he said approaching the gothic Lolita. "Let's go win a school," Rhys walked out of the sliding door and walked down the right hallway with Erin in tow. This moment couldn't be any more of an adrenaline rush. Rhys and Erin walked down the staircase to the floor and once outside, they encountered Kyouka who had calmed down after her heart-felt speech.

"Kyouka, how did the speech go?" He wondered.

"It was tough but I'm glad it's out of the way. Now…is this school going to get its first top Dragon or what?" Kyouka teased gesturing away with her hand.

Rhys nodded smiling, "Yes it's time to finish this, and I think that this last battle deserves to be somewhere memorial. Like the stadium Meru, Ren and I fought on or somewhere more sacred to the school."

"Rhys…I don't it's going to be a long fight that it's going to be very memorable. I think it should be at the front courtyard of the school, where Ayane and I fought where I was interrupted by Rintaro."

"The front courtyard?" Rhys raised an eyebrow and tilted his head at Kyouka.

"Yeah, that way when students walk through there they're going to think, ' _I'm actually standing on the spot that the legend, One Hand Hurricane became the first Dragon of the school, ´_ like that." Kyouka offered. She was right no doubt about that. The place is frequently visited by almost everyone in the entire school, but it would it would lose its special identify too soon.

"I have a better idea. We'll need someone on the microphone though," Rhys said to Kyouka.

* * *

Rino sat down on the seat under the gazebo she loves so much on the same roof, surrounded by her group. It was like nothing happened before she decided to go hunt for Ayane. She folder her arms and crossed her right leg over her left.

"Rhys…" she hissed to herself of the name she dislikes so much. "If it weren't for you…" she hissed again with more venom than the last. Due to his interference against her fight against Ayane, she could have already won against her and had become the top Dragon. But no, that accursed first year had to come in and save the day.

"Rino," Shu said causing the Dragon to look at her, "We've been hearing rumors about Ayane and Kyouka withdrawing from the fight over the school." She informed making Rino's look to go from annoyed to emotionless.

"Withdrawing? Can you confirm this rumor is true?" She asked back.

"Afraid not, but there is a bad part to this rumor that it seems. Rhys has taken up arms and has become a Dragon himself." Now that part was more believable. On the inside Rino was getting nervous. If Rhys had become a Dragon then Rino might as well follow the rumor of the other two and withdraw too, ensuring the new era of leadership under Rhys.

[Attention Rino, the last Dragon] A female voice said on the microphone. It didn't sound like Kyouka.

"Hey, that sounds like Erin!" Megu said in surprise looking up at the microphone on a post on the same building behind the group.

 _'So the rumor was right?'_ Rino thought to herself.

[Dragons Ayane and Kyouka have withdrawn from the competition, leaving a newly donned Dragon Rhys and yourself alone in the fight. As it is nigh to declare a top Dragon once and for all, Rhys is waiting for you in the sports field to decide who will become the top Dragon.] The microphone then cut off, leaving the girls around Rino to mutter about the declaration of challenge to their leader.

"Rhys is challenging Rino?"

"So he's really desperate to end the Dragon matter once and for all?"

Megu and Shu both looked back at Rino who looked serious ad full of confidence.

"Rino, what are you going to do?" Megu asked.

"Are you going to accept the challenge, or live to fight another day?" Shu asked next.

Standing up in silence and taking the girls aback, Rino started to step forward out of the gazebo. "I am of the same mind as Rhys. It's time to finish this Dragon war with the body of Rhys on the floor," Rino hissed walking out from under the gazebo and through the girls in her group, before leaving to the exit of the roof.

* * *

 **Sports Field**

Dawn struck over the sports field as it was completely empty, save for two students. Rhys and Kyouka stood on one side of the inner field waiting for the appearance of Rino.

"Are you sure she'll come after that announcement?" Kyouka asked as she turned to Rhys next to her. "I've known Rino for a long time and she doesn't seem to the type to aimlessly walk into a situation where she has all of the disadvantages against her," she added.

Rhys scoffed, "I might have known Rino for a short while, but I know there is bad blood between us ever since she interrupted my first fight with Meru." He replied looking at Kyouka. He then looked back to in front of him at the empty field. "Besides, I am the only obstacle she needs to surpass to beat her sister in her own way. She wouldn't let this challenge up, not for a second.

"Rhys!" A loud and cheerful voice said from behind Kyouka and Rhys. The two looked behind them and down from the stadium stairs in the seated area were Ren and Meru. They both walked up to the barrier between the field and the spectators, as Meru sat on the steel barrier and Ren stood next to her with her arms folded smiling. "It's no surprise of you to declare a big challenge like this in front of the entire school." She yelled from the stands.

"So you've come to see the end result of the Dragon war personally?" Rhys yelled back.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Ren shouted.

"Ren means she wouldn't miss you for the world!" Meru shouted, teasing the girl next to her causing her to explode in a violent blush.

"Shut up Meru!" Ren retorted yelling right in her hear.

"I can't wait to graduate to get away from these two," Rhys muttered, as Kyouka giggled in agreement. "These two will haunt me for my last two years of this school with their constant prescience," he added.

"Why don't you leave school with me and we can start our new life together as parents?" Kyouka asked. "After all, Meru left school early prior to graduation and she ended up with a good job.

"Though it may be tempting to leave school considering that I don't need the education, I still want to fight with these students more and be more to them than just a forgotten ghost who only appeared for a few months. I really want to make my mar on this world and do something that no one in this world is capable doing for a long time. I want to have a 3 year reign over the school and be celebrated as a legend that is admired not by his long and unstoppable reign of the school, but by his long service and caring help to others, being there for students no matter what year they may be." He finished with a touching speech.

"Seems I really did pick the right guy to be with," Kyouka replied with a smile and a blush.

"Rhys!" Meru called out once more, "It's time!" She pointed to the entrance to the field on the other side and from there came out Rino. The seats of the sports field were being filled up by first, second and third year students really fast who were keen to watch the end to the Dragon war. The chatter was loud from the students, and some of them brought popcorn and other drinks despite knowing who is going to win and how long the fight will be.

Short.

Rino came walking to the middle of the field as Rhys started to walk towards the centre too. Kyouka silently watched her boyfriend walking to a duel between two Dragons. Although like the spectating students, she too knew who was going to win. But there was something about this fight that reignited her blood lust for a fight.

The two Dragons met in the middle as the crowd grew silent in suspense.

"I'm glad you chose to come, Rino. Otherwise I might have had to sniff you out and defeat you where you stood."

"I only came because I want to see your body on the floor, torn and bruised when I become the top Dragon and finally surpass my sister.

"Well then, shall we stop the banter and get it over and done with?" Rhys asked cracking the bones in his fists and getting into Perfect Cell's counter stance.

"Agreed," Rino placed her hands on the sheaths of her swords located on her fist, as she quickly brought them out to her sides and prepared to fight. Without another word, Rino charged at Rhys with her swords. Without a word too, at the last second before impact Rhys moved backward with his right hand behind him, and shot it forward like a spring and shot a strong **Kiai** , which send Rino back really far taking the ground in front of him upwards. There was a long crater like Rhys created earlier between him and Rino.

"Whoa," Meru smiled with a big mouth, as well as Ren and everyone did. They were flabbergasted again just watching the power of the newly named Dragon. Rino, who kept flying backwards struck a sword in the ground as she was pushed back still, but slowly came to a stop being dragged against the ground.

Eyeing the walls around the stadium, she went with the plan to walk along it to use the students as a shield to prevent Rhys from casting another Kiai. Rhys knew her plan almost instantly and stood still and eyed her movements, waiting for the opportune time to strike when she finally stopped running against the wall to come at him. Swords weren't used for ranged combat so that was something Rino had to take in mind.

She ran closer and closer towards Rhys while she ran against the wall. When she got the closest she can get, she threw one of her swords at Rhys like a spear. The sword flew towards Rhys as he caught the sword with his hand, but that came at a price, he let his guard down as Rino had moved so fast towards Rhys he didn't realize it and struck him on the side of the head.

He didn't react to it though, and smile wickedly taunting 'is that all you got?' on his smile. Rino was now pissed off, but she didn't see the free left hand Rhys used to punch her in the right hip, making her spit saliva at his face. Growling with a frown that had Rino's saliva all over it, Rhys pulled away and let Rino bend over. He then placed his hand over Rino's body and shot another **Kiai** at her, and sent her in the ground and a small crater he placed her in like he used gravity to make her fall down.

Gaps echoed throughout the arena as they watched in horror of the bad fall and hit Rino suffered. Rhys was looking down at Rino in the ditch, wondering if Rino had enough. But he saw her slowly moving her right hand out of the ditch, and grasped Rhys's pants like a needy child. Rhys bent down to look Rino in the face, and didn't notice Rino was reaching for her sword that dropped when she was hit down. Looking up at Rhys with a bruised face and body, along with her now torn clothing, quickly clanged to Rhys's neck with her arm and pulled him down where she met him with a smooth on the mouth.

Gaps and blushed were seen and heard from the crowd. Kyouka, who looked at the fight to the right of Rhys saw this cheating act and was getting both annoyed and angry.

Rhys was taken aback by this unsuspected act and blushed. Little did he know Rino brought her sword up and quickly jabbed Rhys on the hip, to once again to no effect. Rhys could feel this hit Rino tried to catch Rhys off guard, so Rhys pulled back away from the kiss and looked at Rino angrily in the face and created a Ki ball in his right hand, and shoved it in Rino's stomach and blasted her away in smoke.

"You…" he said not very pleased at all wiping the smooth from his mouth. "How dare you do that?!"

Once the smoke was clear, it was evident enough that Rino was down, and down for the count. The crowd was speechless, taking in the fact that finally the school had a top Dragon. Then suddenly…roars of cheering girls were made from the students all as one.

Rhys had did it…he became the first Dragon to sit at the summit.

From the corner of his eye he could see Kyouka walking towards him, and not in a very happy mood. That kiss that Rino gave Rhys wasn't liked by Kyouka. She stood in front of Rhys with a frown.

"I-,"Rhys was slapped across the face before Kyouka kissed Rhys in a tough way. It was like saying 'this is _my_ property' to Rino and acted like a caution to Rino. Rhys gratefully returned the kiss in celebration before the two stopped their romantic moment, "I guess you're not angry that Rino caught me off guard?"

"I'm not, but don't you dare forget this moment and act like it didn't' happen. I'll remember it," she said unforgivingly. On the inside she had already forgiven him. "I'm glad you finally did it. From being a new stranger to this school, you've become quite the popular guy in such a short time." She added hugging Rhys closer with one arm. Rhys returned the same gesture.

"And I also found my dream wife, you," he kissed Kyouka on the forehead as they continued to celebrate the victory and the birth of the Dragon of the Summit.

* * *

Three months later in December, it was time for Kyouka's graduation from the school. Ryoko personally gave her the graduation certificate with indescribable happiness, and she couldn't be anymore happier for her daughter. It was quite noticeable that she had a small round belly when she did receive her certified. It was the child that was going to be born. From then onward, she spend all of her time at home while preparing for her child, while Rhys spent his first time as a second year student at school tutoring new and old students and fulfilling his promise as the Dragon of the Summit by helping them to become stronger.

At that very same time, Rino returned to school the next year as a third year student but as a changed Dragon. She had a genuine and gentle smile on her face when she came into contact with other students. That meant one thing; Rhys had also accomplished his goal as the inheritor to the Covenant of Hagen.

Five months later, Kyouka gave birth to healthy twins. One was a girl named Kohlra while her twin brother was named Negi, and as Rhys's artificial DNA goes, they were both hybrid Saiyans. As it came close to Kyouka's birthday, Rhys offered Kyouka his DNA to she can become an artificial Saiyan too after she heard the benefits of long aging from him.

Throughout the next year and a half, Rhys retained his top Dragon status as he had risen to legendary status along with Meru and Ren by helping those in need and offering advice for beginners and experts alike to fight without any fear or doubts. Rhys then graduated from the school as he returned to Kyouka's home with a now 1 and a half year old twins.

After Rhys's graduation, Kyouka and Rhys held their daughter and son in their arms as they stood outside Kyouka's home with Ryoko and Kazuya pouring their tears and hearts out that Kyouka has finally left the bird's nest and is leaving them with Rhys to his universe and live a new life in a more futuristic timeline. Waving one last goodbye to Kyouka's parents, Rhys **Instant Transmitted** to West City where they would then spend their new life together with their twin children in a fancy home fit for their new family.

Rhys and Kyouka now waited for what the future had in store for them with their two new kids at their sides.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A big thank you to everyone who enjoyed this story and stood on the edge of their seats to look forward to the next chapter. This won't be the only Dragons Rioting crossover that I'll post. In the future I'll be posting a Tekken x Dragons Rioting chapter with an OC son of two original Tekken characters who goes to Nangokuren with other son/daughters of other Tekken characters.  
**

 **Be sure to keep your eyes and ears on it!**


End file.
